


"Y yo creo en ti como creo en Dios..."

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Care & Dare, Cooking, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Religion Mentioned, Singing, Solomon's Song of Songs, Songfic, a ltbt of bad language, keycelo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник большедрабблов, эпизодов и зарисовок по кейсело. Много букв, мало всего остального, if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Y bien sabe Dios que lo intento*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/gifts).



> Меня просто вдохновляют эти двое... Не, не так: я слегка... помешалась на них!)))) Один вратарь, второй – бразилец, несочетаемое и очень красивое сочетание! =)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Bien sabe Dios by El Arrebato

– Десять минут перерыв, потом все на поле – продолжим!

Часть игроков разбрелась – кто по воду, кто поваляться на траве, потому что весна уже наступала по всем фронтам и некоторые этим уже вовсю пользовались (и вовсе не из-за прогревающейся земли), несколько человек остались на поле перепинывать мяч. Кейлор сначала немного потаращился на резвящуюся молодежь, на случайно упавших очень близко друг к друг двух хорватов, а потом забрался на импровизированную трибуну – несколько рядов скамеек под козырьком. Марсело возник в поле его зрения буквально через полминуты – он только одну перчатку успел снять.

– Хей!

Кейлор приветственно поднял ладонь, одновременно окинул хмурым взглядом свои перемотанные пластырями-фиксаторами пальцы. Он не хотел адресовать свой недовольный взгляд Марсу, но и разговаривать с ним прямо сейчас совершенно не хотел. Два вольфсбургских гола висели над ним мемориальной намертво прибитой табличкой, хотя никто и слова ему не сказал, да и не его это были голы по большому счету.

 – Загораешь, ага? Я с тобой!

Смуглая, но при этом какого-то холодного оттенка кожа костариканца не нуждалась в дополнительном загаре – это было очевидно, равно как и то, что именно в этом месте никакого солнца не было и в помине. Кроме самого Марсело.

Кейлор далеко не сразу поверил, что Марс будет заинтересован в его успешной интеграции в команду, где он оказался не то что запасным, а очень глубоко запасным голкипером. Но именно этот изумительный человек, в отличие от всех остальных, взялся за него всерьез, и сопротивляться его заботе и вниманию было просто невозможно. 

– Эй-эй, я знаю, что ты клево танцуешь, не увиливай! И не вздумай сбежать с вечеринки раньше времени!

– Так, мы едем играть в теннис, ты едешь с нами, мне пофиг, что ты там не умеешь! Португалия, Колумбия, Коста-Рика и Бразилия – одна семья!

Семья… Скажет тоже… Но верить почему-то хотелось.

– Хей, я видел твое интервью вчера! Вы с Андреа так держались за руки, как будто вас собирались отобрать друг у друга!

Интервью, конечно… С тех пор, как он стал основным, от желающих взять у него интервью просто не было отбоя… Он не был виноват в сложившейся ситуации, он уважал и безмерно ценил Икера, но он собирался воспользоваться предоставленным ему шансом, потому что знал, что ничего подобного больше никогда не повторится. Он знал, на что соглашался, когда переходил в мадридский “Реал”, он пахал, как вол, чтобы стать ещё лучше, он провёл в ожидании целый сезон – нет, он не может подвести ни себя, ни семью – никого из тех, кто в него так верил.

 

…Марсело не стал лезть через него или через свободные скамейки – он поднялся на ступень выше и устроился прямо за спиной у Кейлора. Было что-то неправильное в расположении коленей Марса, но что именно – голкипер пока никак не мог сообразить.

Марсело вообще был одной сплошной неправильностью, выпадавшей из вылизанной иерархичной системы построения отношений в королевском клубе. Марс первым пригласил его с Андреа к себе домой – на паэлью. Нет, паэлья по-бразильски Кейлора, конечно, не пугала, он очень уважал всех, кто умел готовить что-то сложнее пасты с томатным соусом. Немного напрягало, что, возможно, Марс пригласил не только их, а это не совсем то… Он помнил, как натурально обалдел, когда из распахнутых дверей дома им навстречу выбежала Лола – вылитый Марс, даром что собака. Кажется, Андреа не удержалась и хихикнула ему в плечо, прежде чем вслед за Лолой появился сам Марсело, приветственно размахивая руками. Клариса была невероятно мила, Энцо забавно сочетал в себе черты обоих замечательных родителей, а паэлья была весьма хороша, несмотря на некоторые странные ингредиенты вроде ананаса и раздробленного кешью.

  

…Кейлору подумалось, что если он сейчас обопрется локтями о колени Марсело, тому это всё-таки не понравится и он быстро убежит. Оказалось, что он до сих пор не очень хорошо разбирался в Марсело (а ведь почти два года прошло!): он не только никуда не двинулся, но и с удовольствием сам облокотился о широкие плечи голкипера. Это был еще один способ Марсело говорить, что он рядом. Кейлор знал, что  именно это спасало его в самом начале нынешнего сезона. Потому что как бы ты ни погружался в работу, как бы ни пытался отрешиться от всего остального, вроде бы напрямую не связанного с тренировками и матчами – это было не так-то просто: оно, это “никак не связанное с” все равно настигало его в самые неподходящие моменты.

– Хей, что там произошло? Тебя на минуту как будто тучей накрыло!

Марсело нагнал его в подтрибунном коридоре, забежал вперед и попытался перехватить  его взгляд, но Кейлор только мотнул головой и вцепился в края полотенца, висевшего у него на шее.

– Что? Скажи что, я же не отстану! – Марсело, как и всегда, был честен и, поскольку Кейлор не останавливался, продолжил свое опасное движение спиной вперед.

– Нет, ничего. Все хорошо, просто… Просто Серхио случайно назвал меня…

Марсело резко остановился, и Кейлор, не успев как следует среагировать, слегка врезался в его плечо – Марсело тут же положил свою разрисованную руку ему на грудь, одновременно останавливая и успокаивая.

– Вот же поганец! Я скажу ему!

– Не… Не надо, ты что! Я же понимаю…

– Ты понимаешь, я понимаю, все всё понимают, кроме – него! Не покатит, нет.

И если Марсело что-то решал, остановить его могло разве что землетрясение или еще какой-то глобальный катаклизм, но уж точно не плохое настроение Серхио Рамоса.

– Начало сезона, Серх! Ты у нас теперь капитан – ты отвечаешь за все наши взаимодействия на поле, ты обязан быть внимательнее! Ко всем, ко всему!

– Ну, ты у нас вице… – Серхио, может, и не хотел ерничать, но слова как-то сами слетели с языка. – Да и веселить народ ты горазд, и организовывать взаимодействия, так что ты прекрасно заменишь меня на этом поприще…

Марсело окинул Серхио каким-то недобрым взглядом – резким и непривычно холодным, и Серхио открыл было рот, чтобы как-то отшутиться, но вдруг передумал. Потому что Марсело был прав, потому что Марсело первым вспомнил не только о капитанских обязанностях, но и просто человеческих взаимоотношениях. Серхио долго размышлял, страдая и физически (от своих недолеченных травм), и морально (из-за разлуки с близким человеком), но он исправился. Перед матчем с Пари Сен-Жерменом, на который он вообще по-хорошему, не должен был выходить, в подтрибунке он не просто пожал руку Кейлору, но и поцеловал его в щеку, согревая прохладную кожу и чуть дрогнувшее сердце уверенным “Кей!”, окончательно развеивая остатки сомнений – и своих, и голкипера. Затем он обернулся к Марсело и проделал то же самое, и Марс одобрительно и весьма ощутимо хлопнул его по спине и подмигнул Кейлору, который, кажется, в тот момент немного завис.

 

…Кейлор еще немного подумал и решительно, но в то же время осторожно обхватил ладонями колени Марсело и чуть подался назад, доверчиво откидывая голову на его плечо и прикрывая глаза. Пять минут рядом с ним придадут ему сил на весь оставшийся день и еще на завтра останется… Может быть, это и немного нечестно по отношению к Марсу – так пользоваться его добротой и теплотой, но отказаться означало обидеть его и выпустить из рук нить взаимодоверия, признательности, дружбы, так долго сплетавшуюся и ставшую такой прочной.

Он, наверное, никогда не забудет те жуткие часы в самолете в последний день лета, когда он почти сумел убедит себя, что Манчестер – тоже неплохо, большой город, отличный клуб… Разве что страна совершенно незнакомая, и совершенно чужой язык, и нужно будет опять начинать все с самого начала, потому что Ромеро – отличный вратарь…

– Не вздумай отчаиваться, не сейчас, нет! Бог всегда был на твоей стороне и сейчас будет, потому что твоя вера крепка как никогда, потому что ты заслуживаешь только лучшего!

Команда его очень поддерживала, и буквально все так или иначе выражали своё желание продолжить играть с ним, это, конечно, было приятно. Но именно Марсело просто заполнил собой, своей энергией и верой в лучшее то безвоздушное пространство, в котором Кейлор медленно, но очень верно загибался – телефон, скайп, куча смс-ок, в которых обычно лояльный почти ко всему, что происходило в последнее время в клубе, бразилец не стеснялся в выражениях, и “Que porcaria!..”** было самым приличным из них.

 

…Марсело склонился к его плечу, прижимаясь подбородком к горячему виску и довольно улыбаясь – все равно Кейлор не видит. Упрямый, сильный и надежный, как базальтовая скала, костариканец! Именно базальт – прочный, прочнее гранита, и в то же время гибкий, пластичный, откликающийся на малейшие колебания и, возможно, какого-то неземного происхождения***. Раз за разом вытаскивает их из такого дерьма и думает, что они не смогут вытащить его из круговерти бесконечных размышлений и сомнений в правильности происходящего! Так, напомнить ему, что ужин в семь, а потом они все вместе едут к Хамесу заценить его новые садовые качели – это важно!..

Кейлор ощутил, как его щеки коснулась пушистая прядь волос, но он захотел чуть большего и, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, потянулся, закинул руку назад и на несколько секунд окунул пальцы в теплые упругие волны. Да, теперь он намного лучше понимал, какой терапевтический эффект оказывала шевелюра Марсело, почему Криштиану периодически просто не отлипал от него, и как классно, что Марс, видимо, по своей доброте душевной решил пока не стричься… 

Кстати, то есть совсем некстати подошедший к скамейкам Криштиану поднял руку и хотел что-то крикнуть им, и Марсело уже успел подосадовать, что ему все-таки придется пошевелиться, чтобы послать его куда подальше, но, к общему счастью, Криштиану, вовремя сообразив, что он тут не к месту, только помахал ему рукой и отправился восвояси. Марсело снова довольно улыбнулся – не пришлось тратить драгоценные секунды на стеб (ну, наверняка он еще последует) и веселые препирательства. А Кейлор, все так же не открывая глаз, прислушивался то ли к ветру, перебиравшему спиральки волос Марсело, то ли к ровным ударам большого сердца, сейчас ощущавшегося где-то под его лопатками.

– Кей… Meu irmão…

Господь знает, как он старается, как будет еще больше стараться, и потому посылает ему своего ангела... С течением времени до Кейлора дошел смысл высказывания, что бразилец – это не национальность, это профессия, а Марсело – один из лучших ее представителей. Они будут спорить, в какой стране кофе лучше, они будут добегать друг до друга, чтобы отметить забитый их командой гол, они не будут оглядываться, и без этого зная, пребывая в абсолютной уверенности, что они страхуют друг друга, что они друг у друга есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Y bien sabe Dios que lo intento – И Бог знает, что я стараюсь (исп.)  
> **Que porcaria! – Какое свинство! (порт.)  
> ***Эта горная порода вулканического происхождения обнаружена учеными еще и на Луне, Венере и Марсе.


	2. Все и каждый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь у меня НЕТ матчасти, я НЕ знаю ее (мне тут решительно не хватает тэга "матчастьwhatматчасть"), было просто "а-а-а!!!", когда он кинулся к нему в том матче...
> 
> Таймлайн: после ответного матча 1/2 ЛЧ-2015/16 Реал Мадрид - Манчестер Сити (1-0).

Кейлор только надумал потихоньку сползти с кушетки и снова присоединиться к команде, как в комнату, где медперсонал оказал ему первую помощь, ворвался Марсело, уже успевший переодеться, но не переобуться – он был в шлепанцах на босу ногу.

– А-а, братишка! Ну, ты и напугал нас! – он обогнул кушетку, подбираясь поближе к травмированной конечности Кейлора, попутно успев обхватить его голову и чмокнуть в лоб. – У меня от ужаса все поплыло перед глазами, когда ты на газон опустился!..

Вратарская форма, майка с надписью «За Ундесимой» и бутсы в некотором беспорядке были разбросаны по стульям и по полу, и Марсело аккуратно собрал вещи, не переставая при этом болтать.

– И ты, главное, ничего не говоришь, только корчишься и тихонько стонешь сквозь зубы – ну, ужас как есть!..

– Я видел, что ты был рядом, чувствовал тебя…

Марсело внимательно разглядывал Кейлора, который ощущал себя очень неловко: на нем было только полотенце и компресс на левой ноге. Но Марсело, кажется, это совершенно не мешало, и он только порадовался, что Кейлор не переспросил его: он матерился в тот момент или все-таки к Богу обращался с просьбой, чтобы все обошлось. Это для него, как и для многих, было почти одно и то же, но только не для Кейлора. 

– Да не дергайся ты! Полежи еще немного, тебе нужно, а я потом помогу тебе собраться.

Марсело склонился над Кейлором, одной рукой упираясь в край кушетки очень близко к его смуглому плечу, кончиком пальца другой разглаживая жесткую складку между его бровей. И Кейлор на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, приводя в порядок мысли и успокаивая снова ни с того ни с сего участившееся сердцебиение – так было хорошо. И они выиграли, выиграли… Они – в финале Лиги Чемпионов!..

– За меня испугался… Не стоило… А о воротах подумал? Замены ведь уже все сделали, кто бы встал?!

– Ну, допустим, я!

Бразилец гордо вскинул голову, и Кейлор уже не смог сдержать улыбку. Но он же не будет говорить Марсело, что, это, конечно, очень самоотверженно, но уж слишком он миниатюрный для этого. Но Марсело, разумеется, догадался, о чём сейчас подумал вратарь, и поспешил его успокоить.

– Да нет, на самом деле и скорее всего, Чуру. Во-первых, он немного понимает, как это, а во-вторых, горазд размахивать руками – самое то!

Кейлор задумчиво поджал губы, как будто и впрямь серьезно размышлял над такой возможностью и прикидывал, как и что лучше посоветовать Серхио. Марсело снова улыбнулся и снова погладил – но на этот раз уже по ноге, чуть выше повязки с компрессом, и касание было слишком легким, почти невесомым, чтоб реагировать на него слишком бурно, и Кейлор не стал. И Марсело оставил там руку, намереваясь продолжить это движение, но в дверь вежливо постучали. Настойчиво-вежливо – так мог стучать только один человек в мире.

– Секретничаете тут! Новую командные приёмчики обсуждаете без меня! Как ты?

Уже переодевшийся и сверкавший бриллиантами, Криштиану потрепал Кейлора по плечу, а заодно и Марсело – по волосам, разумеется. Сам он выглядел очень довольным, хотя и не забил сегодня.

– Спасибо, ничего страшного, просто сильный ушиб, я в норме.

– Хотел сказать, чтобы ты знал: если что – я встану в раму! А что? У меня прекрасный рост и отличная реакция!

Марсело насмешливо фыркнул, а Кейлор среагировал не столько на слова Криштиану, сколько на несильный хлопок его горячей ладони по своему бедру. Нет, Марсело – это еще куда ни шло, но Криштиану – уже явный перебор! Марсело же, мгновенно уловив его вновь разросшееся беспокойство, быстро обошел кушетку и, обхватив Криштиану за плечи, не очень вежливо направил его к двери, одними губами выдыхая “Sair daqui já!..”*, а вслух добавляя:

– Иди, мы скоро будем!

– Ладно-ладно, мамочка! Но не засиживайтесь тут, мы все потом едем в ресторан, Шеф разрешил!

Марсело, обернувшись к Кейлору, снова радостно и широко улыбнулся, от чего у Кейлора снова стало спокойно и тепло на душе, и он рискнул улыбнуться в ответ – все-таки Марсело, несмотря на всю свою бразильскую сущность, оказывал на него какой-то успокоительный эффект.

– Видишь, тебе не о чем было волноваться: мы все сможем, если понадобится!

– Ну, вы хоть Лукиту не будете в сетку-то заталкивать? – все равно немного обеспокоенно уточнил Кейлор.

– Боже, нет, конечно! Есть же Хамес, и нет, по-моему, ничего, что этот малыш не умеет делать. Или Кеплер – он же все равно у нас записной псих, ему без разницы, где людей валить! Вообще Гарет подойдёт, он же как встанет, так сразу половину ворот и закроет! Или Рафа: у него тоже конечности длиннющие, а еще улыбка такая очаровательная, что форварды просто добежать не успеют – растают по дороге… Так что, видишь, волноваться тебе не о чем. Как мы никогда не волнуемся, когда в раме – ты. Как сегодня, как каждый матч этого проклятого сезона – нам не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать, что наши спины надежно прикрыты…

Марсело снова склонился над Кейлором, проводя кончиком пальцев от переносицы к самому кончику острого носа, вызывая тем самым почти довольную улыбку, украсившую и без того красивое смуглое лицо голкипера.

– Эхей, помощь в транспортировке раненого героя нужна? – В дверном проеме на этот раз показалась сияющая физиономия Родригеса. – Криш сказал, вы всех задерживаете, а еще в микст-зону, и… О!.. Я… должен был постучаться, да?..

Кейлор в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил Бога за свой цвет кожи: когда он краснел, это было не так заметно, как например, когда краснел тот же Хамес. Он с трудом поднял глаза на Марсело и увидел, что тот просто покатывается со смеху, правда, было непонятно, над кем из них он смеется, но в любом случае на сегодня хватит с него приключений, и от ресторана он, конечно, откажется, и просто потихоньку поедет домой, и…

Пока он слезал с кушетки, пока нашаривал обувь, Хамес и Марсело уже собрали его вещи и теперь стояли, выжидая момент, когда можно будет подхватить его под обе руки и быстро доставить по назначению. И Кейлор понял, что они никуда его не отпустят, и это понимание почему-то не напугало его, а разлилось теплой и ласковой волной в груди, и все, что ему оставалось сделать – еще раз поблагодарить Бога и закинуть руки на подставленные дружеские плечи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вали уже отсюда! (порт.)


	3. Подкат года

– Ты бы не нападал так на Кейлора, – как-то не очень уверенно прозвучал голос Рамоса, и Марсело, закончив шнуровать бутсу, поднялся и с недоумением посмотрел на пытающегося сказать что-то еще капитана.

– Ты со своими бразильскими обнимахами…. ты пугаешь его!

Марсело почесал затылок, пытаясь сообразить, к чему это ведет Серхио: напугать Кейлора – это вообще задача маловыполнимая, а вот расстроить его…

– Я поддерживаю его, – осторожно начал Марсело. – Делаю все, что можно…

– Еще ты на него вешаешься! – Серхио показалось, что на правах капитана он может это озвучить, но, когда он сделал это,  понял, что фраза прозвучала… странно. – И это… Это опасно!..

Серхио не уточнил, что именно опасно, для кого и почему, весьма непредусмотрительно оставляя бразильцу простор для его собственной фантазии.

– Пффф! Я, знаешь ли, делаю то, что считаю нужным! И он, знаешь ли, не возражает!

И теперь Серхио показалось, что Марсело уже начал пользоваться предоставленными возможностями

 – Да он… просто он очень вежливый! А так, может, и сам не знает, куда от тебя такого деваться!

– Я уверен, что сейчас, в этот сложнейший для всех для нас период, любая поддержка, любая приятная мелочь будет кстати, – Марсело явно был в ударе, и это в дополнение к его обычно хорошему настроению. – Вот ты, например, хотя бы посылал ему валентинку четырнадцатого февраля?

– Чего?! – Серхио уставился на Марсело со смесью подозрения и обалдения на лице. – Мы не… не какой-то там… Арсенал!!! Мы – мадридский Реал, мы не отправляем друг другу… валентинки!..

– Мы говорим все прямо в лицо! – радостно воскликнул Марсело и, не обращая больше внимания на возмущенные возгласы Рамоса, помчался уже прямо к Кейлору.

Он запрыгнул на него со спины, и Кейлор от неожиданности выронил перчатки, которые только собирался надеть.

– Кей! Irmão! Я же ещё не сказал тебе, как круто ты сыграл с Вильярреалом! Просто блеск же!

Рамос ощущал что-то странное, наблюдая, как Марсело, сползя с широких плеч вратаря, не убрал рук, встал перед ним, ухватил его за лицо и радостно потрепал по щекам. Кейлор же осторожно похлопал его по лохматой макушке, но Марсело, довольно пожмурившись, не собирался на этом останавливаться. Одновременно состроив рожу так и не отмеревшему Серхио, он обнял Кейлора крепко-крепко, и было совсем не похоже, что костариканца что-то пугает или напрягает, потому что он весьма охотно подался в эти объятия, и понять его было можно…

– Вот я не понял, это ты к кому из них сейчас подкатывал? – раздался рядом преехиднейший голос Криштиану.

Форвард подошел ближе, подтягивая за собой Хамеса, не убирая руки с его шеи, хотя ему давно было совершенно не нужно держать Хамеса руками, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Но только колумбиец тоже совершенно не возражал, и оба выглядели довольными донельзя.

– В любом случае, приз за самый дурацкий подкат года – твой, поздравляю!

Криштиану шутливо отсалютовал свободной рукой, а Хамес только развел свободной же рукой (потому что вторая была занята талией Криштиану) и согласно кивнул, правда, постаравшись не лыбиться слишком уж широко.

– Извини, кэп! Но…

Рамос вспыхнул, скрипнул зубами и с огромным трудом удержался от раздачи подзатыльников обоим, на всякий случай скрестив руки на груди.

– Так, идите-ка вы оба… во-он туда! И занимайтесь тем, чем вы там занимались… – вовремя заметив поползшую вверх бровь Криштиану и вспыхнувшие было щеки Хамеса, Рамос мысленно чертыхнулся… несколько раз. – Футболом, блин займитесь! Достали уже все!..

Проводив взглядом по-прежнему не собиравшуюся расцепляться парочку и вообще окинув взглядом все образовавшиеся парочки в разных углах тренировочного поля, Серхио тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Нет, он точно достоин приза – за самое экстремальное капитанство сезона. Ну, или за самое тормозное – смотря с какой стороны смотреть.


	4. Весна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: после ответного матча с МанСити и выхода в финал Лиги Чемпионов-2015/16
> 
> Саундтрек: Estopa – La primavera

Это была замечательная идея: их закрытая вечеринка, закрытая вилла – только для них, без всяких посторонних вмешательств, Шеф разрешил, ведь они заслужили, они уже спасли весь этот поганый сезон своим выходом в финал Лиги Чемпионов. Негромкая музыка (и никакого задолбавшего всех фламенко!), вкусная и местами даже вредная еда, диваны с подушками и приятный полумрак, не позволяющий никому акцентировать внимание на том, где и чьи руки (да и все остальное) сейчас расположены. Расслабился даже Кейлор: руку с плеч Марсело он уже не убирал, а самое приятное – периодически утыкался то в его лохматую макушку, то в горячий висок, сам себя периодически не узнавая и догадываясь, что не только чувство благодарности движет им сейчас. Где-то рядом заразительно смеялся Хамес, то и дело хватаясь за самое дорогое в мире левое колено, обтянутое самой модной джинсово-дырявой тканью, и не встречая при этом ни малейшего сопротивления. В другом углу раздавалась французская воркотня, перебиваемая излишне радостными выкриками то на испанском, то на португальском, молодежь вокруг пыталась есть и танцевать одновременно, и пить-то толком и не пили – пока еще было нельзя, но атмосфера напоминала ту самую, почти семейную, какую они уже почти было отчаялись ощутить снова.

– Можно спросить?

Кейлор коснулся губами краешка уха Марсело, которому это понравилось, но он все-таки чуть отодвинулся и с шутливым укором уставился на вратаря: ну, этот-то вопрос зачем уже задавать?!

– Просто вы… с Крисом…

– Дружим уже лет сто как… Без Феба сейчас совсем не то, что раньше, но мы с ним и Кеплером – давние кореша.

– Повезло… – Кейлор откинул голову на спинку дивана, что не очень понравилось Марсело, и немного помолчал, прежде чем снова спросить. – А… Серхио? Ну, как кэп и вице-кэп, у вас много общего…

– Да-а… Кроме музыкального вкуса! У него его нет, если что! И кроме тату-мастера – он не умеет выбирать, так и не научился за все годы! И кроме пристрастия к пафосным шмоткам!.. И кроме…

– А Малы… Хамес? Он такой… теплый, отзывчивый и тоже говорит по-португальски…

– Ага, и обе руки у него заняты всем остальным португальским! По-моему, его нельзя не обожать, он прекрасный человечек и очень классный футболист. Он – будущее латиноамериканского футбола, впрочем, ты это и сам знаешь…

Кейлор упорно перебирал в голове варианты: Кеплер – ладно, нет. Карлос? Только потому что тоже бразилец? Как-то не очень правдоподобно… Дани? Он давнишний коллега, давнишний, очень, да… То есть, нет… Ой!.. От размышлений его отвлек сам Марсело: он легонько щелкнул его по кончику носа и ущипнул за бок.

– Так, а что это вообще происходит, мой милый?! У вас на вашем перешейке так принято: ревновать заранее, что ли?

– Нет!.. Это Панама – на перешейке, а не мы… То есть я не… То есть мне… То есть… Что?..

Марсело смотрел на него долго-долго, едва заметно улыбаясь, и в его глазах то вспыхивали, то гасли яркие огоньки и, может, это были отражения интерьерных фонариков, развешенных здесь повсюду, а может, что-то совсем другое. И один из них знал, о чем так неудачно пытался спросить другой: “У меня есть шанс?”. “У нас”, – должен был поправить один другого, но пока сказал следующее:

– Сможешь подняться по лестнице?

– С тобой – что угодно…

Кейлор снова положил руку на плечи Марсело – ему было очень удобно, и пока они поднимались, Марсело успел пару раз коснуться губами его шеи, а потом остановился и притянул его к себе для наконец-то нормального поцелуя. Это было головокружительно по всем параметрам. Они стояли на не самой удобной лестнице, и опорой Марсело был Кейлор, которого он одной рукой обхватил за талию, а вторую ладонь положил на его затылок, а Кейлор одной рукой обнимал его за плечи, а второй все-таки придерживался за перила – от своей ответственности за всех и все он даже сейчас не отказывался. Пару минут им было хорошо и так, но хотелось большей близости и тишины, хотелось белых тонких простыней и закрытой двери. Конечно, Марсело запер дверь, ему совсем было не нужно, чтобы в самый неподходящий момент сюда ввалился какой-нибудь Рамос в обнимку с каким-нибудь Альваро… Тьфу ты, блин, опять Рамос, да сколько же можно-то!.. На хрен Рамоса, на хрен вообще всех сейчас! Он обернулся к Кейлору, который упирался одним коленом в кровать и… ждал его. Проведя так еще немного времени, целуясь в не очень удобном положении на краю кровати, Марсело первым упал в россыпь цветных подушек  и раскинул руки, расписанные причудливыми узорами, на светлом покрывале, и Кейлор тут же замер над ним, не отрывая завороженного взгляда от этой мешанины цветов и рисунков.

–  Как… красиво...

Марсело рассматривал его со своего ракурса и очень хотел сказать, что Кей просто не видит, что именно здесь – красивое, какие тонко вычерченные самым лучшим художником линии, какие искусно вылепленные рельефы, какой цвет, какой свет, какое – все!.. Он бы мог часами любоваться на него… Ну, ладно, он чуть позже объяснит.

– Поближе рассмотреть не хочешь?

Марсело попытался произнести это с привычной легкостью, но внутри все как будто окаменело: Кейлор был серьезен, как перед началом матча.

– Хочу. Очень. Очень давно…

Выдох – и разжатые ладони, отпускающие измятую тонкую ткань – прозвучало уверенно, более чем.

– Господи, а так сразу и не догадаешься!..

– Селиньо, не… не зови Его… сейчас. Я хочу побыть только с тобой.

Марсело кивнул и высвободил одну ногу из-под колен Кейлора, но только для того, чтобы закинуть ее на его бедро, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Кейлор насмотрится, осторожно опустится на него, по-кошачьи потрется щекой о его шею  и колючий подбородок… Черт!.. Перед всеми последними матчами Марсело теперь переставал бриться, не до этого как-то было, а вот сейчас он об этом пожалел… У него и правда часто возникало чувство, что он пытается, нет, не приручить, ни в коем случае, а просто заставить не убегать от него большого дикого кота – черного леопарда – безумно красивого, опасного и редкого. Быть сожранным Марсело не боялся, он давно уже, очень давно ничего не боялся, он знал, что такое – выигрывать, он знал, что такое – проигрывать, в том числе и самые важные матчи, он всегда был уверен в том, что худшее уже прошло, а лучшее – еще впереди.  Но если в футболе всегда все ясно и очевидно, то в отношениях это ведь далеко не так…

 

Он с удовольствием запустил руки под футболку Кейлора, предварительно перебрав еще несколько слоев одежды, с нажимом прошелся ладонями по гладкой коже, разминая напряженные мышцы и ощущая необыкновенно приятную прохладу – какая-то особенность организма, но это его очень заводило. Он тут же вспомнил, как где-то в конце прошлого сезона, когда весна уже разгорелась до тотальной необходимости сиест, они дурачились в бассейне и особенно старался Хамес – тогда у него еще были поводы для настоящего веселья. “Ух ты, он прохладный!” – весьма громко заметил он, прижавшись к темно-смуглому, особенно по сравнению с его собственным цветом, плечу, тем самым спровоцировав вокруг Кейлора небольшое столпотворение из желающих прислониться к нему. Кейлор шутливо и очень осторожно отбивался от всяческих Иско, Дани, Хесе и прочих Каримов, сидевшие на бортике и упорно изображавшие из себя “взрослых” Икер и Серхио только посмеивались и даже не думали помогать, а сам Хамес получил кучу яростных брызг от подплывшего к нему Криштиану с очень, просто очень недовольным выражением лица. Марсело тогда чуть не расхохотался в открытую: ну, все правильно, вот уж Криш ни в каком месте точно не прохладный! Иногда он удивлялся, как вообще эти двое умудрились не сжечь друг друга хотя бы в нормальном спортивно-соревновательном плане, не говоря уже обо всем остальном… Да, а сам он тогда не пытался поймать Кейлора, но тот, выбравшись на бортик, сам неожиданно прислонился к Марсело, который по инерции же обхватил его обеими руками. В тот момент он даже не подумал о том, что Кейлор может как-то не так отреагировать, что ему может быть это непривычно или неприятно… Но Кейлор вдруг замер в его объятиях, придержал его ладони своей и чуть откинул голову, и вот тогда Марсело почувствовал, как сначала странно замедлилось, а потом бешено застучало его собственное сердце. Или это было не его…

  

Кейлор целовал медленно, вдумчиво, даже осторожно, как будто пробирался потихоньку на незнакомую территорию и не знал, какой вред он может там нанести. Он не собирался ничего завоевывать, он не хотел ничего красть – он уже получил слишком много, он не был уверен, что достоин, что он заслужил свой собственный островок спокойствия и надежности, но ему хотелось... Шум океана, запах океана, смех детишек, бегающих по серебристопесочному пляжу, шелест огромных листьев над головой, обычная деревянная лодка, покачивающаяся у берега, – вот, что каждый раз каждым своим объятием возвращал ему этот чудесный человек. Он очень хотел продлить этот момент, очень хотел распробовать и навсегда запомнить вкус этих очень теплых и чуть сладковатых губ. А то, что эти губы – мужские, только обостряло эту необходимость.

Марсело чувствовал эту неуверенность, но понимал, что она связана не с ним, а с очень многим другим, поэтому не хотел торопить Кейлора. Он не хотел его подгонять, он очень хотел, чтобы Кей сам принимал все решения, он знал, как это необходимо, и с некоторых пор слово “защищать” приобрело для него еще одно значение. С тех пор как горечь от ухода Икера наложилась на странное, может, и не недоверие, но какое-то неопределенное отношение руководства клуба к Кейлору, он стал смотреть на него еще внимательнее и чем больше смотрел – тем сильнее удивлялся и восхищался. Внешнее спокойствие Кейлора, его предельная собранность и сосредоточенность не могли скрыть от Марсело ни истинного темперамента, ни всего спектра иногда обуревавших его эмоций. Он думать не хотел о том, что такой человек мог плакать по ночам, но он точно знал, что как минимум один раз в Мадриде Кейлор плакал и совсем не от счастья. Он знал, какой у него изумительный смех, он видел, как классно он танцует, он слышал, как сдержанно и терпеливо он отвечает на все идиотские вопросы журналистов вне зависимости от того, насколько плохо или хорошо они сыграли. Добежать до него, обнять его – после гола, забитого Криштиану или Каримом – это стало для него так же необходимо, как перекреститься, шагнув на поле, одно просто стало продолжением другого. Да, ему льстило то, что рядом с ним Кейлор улыбался гораздо чаще, он этим гордился и… он этим воспользовался. Потому что однажды после тренировки, прощаясь на стоянке, где никого больше не оказалось, он поцеловал его не в щеку, как обычно, а в губы – не случайно, намеренно, потянувшись чуть выше и чуть по-другому наклонив голову. Мягко и коротко коснувшись красиво очерченных губ, он не отступил ни на полшага, даже  когда почувствовал, что Кейлор снова замер, как тогда, у бассейна, просто застыл прямо в его руках, и Марсело тогда сразу подумал, что это – не от неожиданности. И он даже успел поморщиться, медленно и с большой неохотой убирая руку с его коротко остриженного затылка, предполагая все худшее, что только можно предположить в таких случаях, только Кейлор по-прежнему не двигался с места. Он лишь поднял на него свои необыкновенные глаза и, хоть и нерешительно, но ухватился за край его толстовки, и Марсело понял: он не отказывался – он… не верил. Но – не отказывался, и это было важнее всего.

 

Большую часть времени они просто перекатывались в обнимку по кровати и смеялись, целовались и шептали друг другу что-то ласковое и не слишком умное на двух языках, потому что хотелось не столько секса, сколько какого-то успокоительного тепла, которое было у них друг для друга. Марсело избавился от одежды довольно быстро – ему определенно так было удобнее, с Кейлором ему пришлось немного повозиться: во-первых, на нем было больше вещей, а во-вторых – из-за ушиба, о котором сам Кейлор почти забыл, пока жесткая джинсовая ткань, надавив на больное, не напомнила.

– Твою же… – тихо, едва слышно чертыхнулся Марсело, одергивая руки. – Ох, прости! Больно? Очень?

Кейлор только мотнул головой по подушке и вернул его руку на свое бедро, и ему понравилось, что Марсело отреагировал почти спокойно. Впрочем, зрелище было вполне привычным для темнокожего бразильца: его синяки всегда были почти такого же неадекватного цвета, к тому же он знал, что его сожаления Кейлору были не нужны.

– Так, лежи и не дергайся! Я все сам… Веришь мне? У нас отличные шансы…

Кейлор и не собирался дергаться. И отказываться от Марсело – от его искренности, от его окутывающей, как пушистый плед, нежности – он тоже больше не собирался. Он отказался размышлять о том, награда это или очередное искушение, но у него было устойчивое ощущение, что рукам Марса он сейчас позволит все что угодно. Потому что эти руки помогали ему подняться, когда он падал, потому что эти руки обнимали его – и в горе, и в радости, и когда не хотелось совсем ничего, и когда уже казалось, что все бессмысленно – они возвращали ему надежду… И ему нравились руки Марсело, и губы Марсело, и то, где они сейчас были, и что делали, и как делали… Слишком нравились…

– Мой хороший... Но ты не обязан…

– Ке-ей… – его попытку что-то возразить Марсело оперативно прервал поцелуем, уймой поцелуев в губы, скулы, нос, подбородок, в сознательно подставляемую шею. – Ты же шикарный, везде и во всем шикарный! Ты это знаешь? Вот ты обязан это знать, meu anjo da guarda*, обязан! Короче, расслабься и не мешай мне!

Он больше не мешал ему. Он протягивал руки поперек горячей спины Марсело, пока тот медленно расцеловывал его грудь и обводил пальцами ребра, еще сильнее проступающие под этими его касаниями. Он чувствовал, как помимо его воли внутри все сладко сжималось, когда кудри Марсело щекотно касались его кожи, когда он ощущал в поцелуях его улыбку, а потом все затапливало горячей волной, как будто у него внутри раз за разом извергался маленький вулкан. А Марсело вслушивался в его прерывистое, тяжелеющее до всхлипов дыхание и старался ничего не пропустить – ни одного движения навстречу ему, ни одного сантиметра сладковато-солоноватой кожи необыкновенного оливкового оттенка. Он не пропустил и почти жалобный полустон, когда он переместился в ноги Кейлору, намереваясь так же расцеловать их, а Кейлор не мог до него дотянуться и лишь отчаянно выгибался на подушках, чтобы хотя бы его видеть. Марсело дал понять, что слышит его, протянул руку, чтобы ненадолго зацепиться пальцами за его пальцы, но не стал торопиться – когда еще у него появится возможность пообнимать ноги Кейлора, длиннющие, мускулистые… И пока он касался его стоп, наблюдая, как поджимаются длинные пальцы, пока обхватывал щиколотки, гладил и целовал колени, он не мог не подумать о том, что однажды, если ему еще раз повезет, если им еще раз выпадет такой шанс, то эти ноги… Ох… От его колен он поднялся выше, проходясь губами там, где кожа тоньше и чуточку светлее, чуть покусывая, задевая колючим подбородком и щеками, одновременно ощущая, как пальцы Кейлора с силой впились ему в плечи, а потом, будто опомнившись, стали мягче, прошлись по загривку и, наконец, с удовольствием запутались в густой шевелюре. Кейлор не направлял, не давил, не пытался контролировать, ему и в голову это не пришло – он просто очень хотел держать его и держаться за него.

 

Марсело поднялся, чтобы еще раз полюбоваться на него. Он поймал его руки, прижал его ладони к своим щекам, расцеловал, повел их вниз, подержал у своего сердца и только потом отпустил и опустился на Кейлора, обнимая и целуя уже с ощущением полного права на это. Все такими же неторопливыми, но уже очень уверенными поцелуями он спустился к его животу, потом ниже, языком очерчивая каждую проступившую от напряжения венку. Иногда он ненадолго отрывался от своего занятия, давая Кейлору возможность перевести дыхание и приподняться, чтобы посмотреть. И он старался не задевать его травмированную ногу, поэтому его колено оказалось между бедер Кейлора, который и не возражал. И когда сразу обе его ладони скользнули к паху, Кейлор снова коротко и громко выдохнул, но взгляда не отвел – он доверял ему, он открывался ему, он отпускал себя, и это волновало Марсело даже больше, чем красивое обнаженное тело под ним. Всю свою признательность и весь свой восторг он постарался вложить в свои прикосновения и поцелуи, потому что больше всего на свете сейчас он хотел оставить Кея изласканным до изнеможения, чтобы хотя бы на несколько минут он ощутил себя где-то далеко отсюда, чтобы он почувствовал себя самым-самым, как и было на самом деле. Себя Марсело посчитал способным на это, он чувствовал себя нужным, он чувствовал это безграничное доверие – с того момента, как Кейлор толкнулся в его руки, и до крайней точки эмоционального и физического взрыва, когда он приподнялся на лопатках и выгнулся навстречу с хриплым “Сели-и-иньо!..”, сорвавшимся с его губ в самый пронзительный момент.

Кейлор почти потерялся в своих ощущениях – нарастающая волна возбуждения накрывала его с головой, было жарко, было сладко, было головокружительно хорошо, но он точно помнил, что это – руки Марсело, дарившие ему такое желанное и, скорее всего, незаслуженное удовольствие. Он не позволил ему слезть с него, он вовремя почувствовал его движение и крепко ухватил за бедра, буквально обжигая себе пальцы о его горячую кожу. Но он сумел разлепить веки и сквозь послеоргазменную дымку разглядеть, как Марсело запрокидывает голову, кусает губу, как ясно проступают вены на напряженных руках, как скользят по темной коже блестящие капельки пота... И он позволил ему вылизать свой живот, хотя это было что-то совсем запредельное для его ощущений, и он мог только тихонько ерошить его волосы и пока что безуспешно пытаться выровнять дыхание. Его точность ему нагло изменила: он промахнулся мимо столика, попробовав не глядя нашарить коробку с бумажными салфетками. Конечно, он просто поторопился, не дождавшись, пока хотя бы сфокусируется зрение, и Марсело только сдавленно фыркнул, заметив это движение, и сам, с трудом вытянувшись, но достал коробку. Он и вытирал слишком нежно, опять осторожно, и Кейлор был просто вынужден его поторопить – чтобы поскорее притянуть его к себе, чтобы снова поцеловать, чтобы ощутить этот странный, совершенно непривычный, но пьянящий покруче любого алкоголя вкус... Он мягко опрокинул его на спину и навалился сверху, потому что так ему было удобнее целовать его, и он послушно замер, когда Марсело удержал его лицо в ладонях, чтобы запомнить его восхитительную улыбку, потому что сейчас Кейлор улыбался так, как будто был очень счастлив. И Кейлор не пытался словами убедить Марсело, что так и было, он только устроил голову на его плече, больше не спрашивая, можно ли, больше не сомневаясь, а Марсело целовал его в макушку и мысленно просил у высших сил только еще немного времени – еще чуть-чуть, хоть самую малость.

 

– Знаешь, что я подумал, когда увидел тебя на нашей первой тренировке?

Кейлор молча и задумчиво уперся ему в грудь подбородком – он бы сам хотел вспомнить, что он подумал, когда впервые оказался на тренировке своего нового клуба – мадридский Реал, королевский клуб, сбывшаяся мечта, что тут можно было подумать? Что ему просто повезло? Что это еще ничего не значит, но он вывернется наизнанку, чтобы доказать свою неслучайность здесь, что это может быть ненадолго, что он мало на что может рассчитывать, что…

– Что мы все идиоты и тебе нечего делать среди нас!

Кейлор дернулся, подавился смехом, уткнулся лицом ему в грудь и продолжил тихонько вздрагивать, пока Марсело, с довольным видом откинувшись на подушки, ласково гладил его плечи. Лишь через несколько минут Кейлор сумел снова приподняться и уставился на Марса своими сияющими глазами.

– Но теперь-то мы сравнялись? Я… достоин?

Теперь пришла очередь Марсело сдерживать свои эмоции, а он прекрасно знал, что в этом он не спец, но подавить в себе желание стукнуть Кея вытащенной из-под головы подушкой он все-таки сумел.

– Блин, ангел мой, еще раз скажешь что-то подобное, и я… Я оставлю тебя здесь и не помогу одеться, вот!

– Договорились, – Кейлор поцеловал его в плечо. – Только не я… Ты – мой ангел-хранитель.

– Но твоя очередь отвечать, – и Кейлор успел только непонимающе шевельнуть бровью, прежде чем его ошарашил первый вопрос Марса. – Криштиану и ты…

Кейлор коротко выдохнул – первый вопрос оказался не очень страшным, хотя и… немного непонятным.

– Крис меня так поддержал… Я даже не думал… Раньше и предположить не мог, что он такой… дружелюбный, я думал, он… звездный…

– Да, вблизи он не такой, каким кажется со стороны. Ну, а Хамес, вы с ним вместе пришли – как будто так всегда вместе и ходили!

– Вообще-то я тоже заметил, что у него заняты руки, голова, сердце… Но ты прав, невозможно не восхищаться им и не…

– Так, ладно! – Марсело не очень вежливо прервал слишком разулыбавшегося при упоминании колумбийца вратаря. – Рамос?

Вот теперь Кейлору стало немного беспокойно, как будто оболочка их уютного укрытия пошла трещинами. Ему даже показалось, что музыка и веселье внизу угрожающе усилились и вот-вот ворвутся прямо сюда.

– Что – Рамос?.. – упавшим голосом переспросил Кейлор, сам лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, в связи с чем вообще может быть – Рамос…

– Это ты мне скажи, – Марсело оперся локтем о подушки, любуясь резковато очерченным профилем, который просто сводил его с ума. – Есть что-то… что-то, связанное с ним, что-то большее, чем…

Кейлор чуть подтянулся и одним плавным движением опрокинул Марсело на спину, снова навалившись всей своей тяжестью и снова ощущая с головой накрывающее желание начать целовать его, но он сдержался.

– Нет, Селиньо, ничего такого нет и не может быть, но… Скажи мне, что ты делаешь сейчас?

– Пытаюсь выяснить, есть ли у меня шанс...

Марсело смотрел ему в глаза спокойно, внимательно, лишь чуть приподняв подбородок. Он спросил просто, без нажима, без малейшего драматизма, и Кейлор как-то слишком неожиданно понял – почему так: потому что Марсело не обнимал его сейчас, потому что его руки снова раскинулись по белой простыне, свободно и давая свободу ему. Он не держал его, не пытался повлечь в одну или в другую сторону, он просто был рядом и давал понять, что и дальше так будет.

– У нас.

Теперь молчал Марсело. Ладно, большой дикий кот его больше не боится, это плюс. Он подпустил его так близко, что сомневаться в том, что у них еще могут быть шансы, уже просто невозможно. И он доверяет ему настолько, что даже способен говорить с ним о том, что его по-настоящему волнует. Одни плюсы, черт возьми, шансы и плюсы. Он усмехнулся и решительно притянул Кейлора к себе, укрывая их обоих тонким покрывалом, чтобы еще хоть какое-то время их кожа был одинаковой теплоты.

– А можно… Можно еще хотя бы минут пять побыть здесь… так?

– Да хоть пятнадцать, meu carinho. Слышишь, там пока что веселье в самом разгаре, так что мы сможем потихоньку смотаться отсюда, как только захотим.

Кейлор немного сполз с него и снова устроил голову у него на плече, хотя Марсело и не подумал бы возразить, если бы он остался лежать на нем. Тяжесть этого тела – ничто по сравнению с тем, что приходится выдерживать Кейлору. Каждый матч, каждый божий день, каждый раз оказываясь под прицелами наглых телекамер, он закрывал их всех собой, спокойно и уверенно отбивая все удары, не давая никому ни единой возможности засомневаться в том, что он все выдержит. И все, что сейчас хотел Марсело – разделить с ним эту тяжесть, раз и навсегда уверить Кейлора в том, что он не будет тащить этот груз в одиночестве. Ангел, ха… Нет, на ангела он не тянет, никаких заблуждений на свой счет у Марсело уже давным-давно не было. Но все остальное… Все, что только ни потребуется, он ему обеспечит. Он сможет.

 

Спустившись вниз, где по-прежнему яростно грохотала музыка и одноклубники традиционно соревновались в отсутствии танцевально-певческих талантов, Марсело подумал, что оказался в какой-то другой реальности, и ему захотелось побыстрее отсюда убраться. Ни ближайшая неделя, ни две последующие не представлялись легкими, и ему очень хотелось сохранить в памяти как можно больше ощущений, полученных сегодня, потому что они помогут ему продержаться. От размышлений его отвлек Хамес, тепло улыбнувшийся и притянувший его к себе за плечи.

– Марс, вот ты где! Мы с Кришем уезжаем, мы бы и тебя захватили, если тебе неохота за руль.

– Спасибо, только я… не один.

– Я знаю. И… я рад, давно нужно было…

Хамес понимающе кивнул и чуть сильнее сжал его плечо, Марсело внимательнее всмотрелся в открытое и серьезное лицо друга.

– Ты правда хочешь развезти нас всех по домам?

Родригес только пожал плечами.

– А что? Я не устал, в отличие от всех вас, Кея нужно отвезти, тебе в мою сторону – все просто отлично, ведь так?

Марсело молча обнял парня и несколько секунд не отпускал от себя. Он понимал, что Хамесу сейчас не так весело, как хотелось бы, как могло бы быть, он понимал, что для него сейчас все слишком зыбко и смутно, но этот удивительный человечек всегда, даже в таких непростых обстоятельствах находил возможность кому-то помочь и порадовать кого-то ближнего. 

– Все будет хорошо, малыш! Все обязательно наладится…

– Я знаю, знаю, – Хамес благодарно погладил его плечи и на пару секунд запустил пальцы в густые спиральки волос. –  Давай, забирай Кея, мы вас ждем.

 

На заднем сидении внедорожника Родригеса Марсело и Кейлор немного пусть и шепотом, но поспорили, потому что Кейлор посчитал, что Марс над ним излишне трясется, пытаясь устроить его поудобнее, а с ним все в порядке, а Марсело, в свою очередь, настаивал, что ничего излишнего для любимого вратаря быть не может. Все это, конечно, не осталось без внимания Криштиану и соответствующего комментария.

– Вас двоих, может, в какой Шератон закинуть по дороге? Ай!..

Хамес бесцеремонно дернул друга за ухо и состроил угрожающую физиономию, Криштиану не успел одними губами спросил “Да что такого-то?!”, как вдобавок получил еще и подзатыльник от Марсело, которому пришлось таки отвлечься от своего более приятного занятия.

– Кея отвезти домой. Меня отвезти домой, а вот сами можете ехать в свой Шератон или еще какой Хилтон, понятно?

– Конечно, понятно, чего тут непонятного, – недовольно пробурчал Криштиану, потирая одновременно и ухо, и затылок.

И пока Хамес выруливал со стоянки, он попытался повернуть зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы, нет, не самому посмотреться и проверить, не испортили ли эти придурки ему прическу, а чтобы убедиться, что на заднем сидении царит мир и полное согласие, хоть их вратарь свое мнение о всяких шератонах предпочел оставить при себе. Криштиану успел разглядеть, что Марсело действительно прижимался к Кейлору, закрывая его собой от наглого зеркала в руках наглого же португальца, и снова что-то шептал ему на ухо, и тихонько целовал его лицо, а Кейлор совершенно не возражал, крепко обнимая его за талию обеими руками. 

– Дать тебе зеркало? – не отрывая взгляда от дороги, спросил у Криштиану Хамес, который теперь правила дорожного движения и особенно ограничения скорости не нарушал даже на стоянках. – Саломе как раз оставила свое, сиреневое такое с блестяшками, в бардачке лежит…

Криштиану фыркнул, но вернул зеркало в исходное положение, сел прямо и привычно положил ладонь на колено Хамеса, который только покосился, но больше ничего не сказал. Через какое-то время, когда Хамес остановился на светофоре, Криштиану повернулся к нему, с мимолетной полуулыбкой отмечая, что его парень поворачивается к нему все так же синхронно – как с самого первого раза повелось.

– Просто я знаю, что такое мало времени. И что такое – мало шансов…

– Знаю, что знаешь. Но каждый из нас получает шанс, которым может воспользоваться в меру своих сил и… сообразительности. Это всего лишь момент, который нужно уловить, иначе не бывает.

– Ох, уж этот твой фатализм, Джимми…

– Не ты один знаешь, что такое – мало времени, Криш, – Хамес чуть откинул голову назад, театрально откашлялся и возвестил с соответствующей интонацией. – Пассажиры в хвосте салона, просьба пристегнуть ремни безопасности! Мы выезжаем на скоростную трассу, возможна небольшая турбулентность и повышенная травмоопасность в связи с… э-э… В общем, ехать будем быстро и… и…

– И в Хилтон, так и быть, заворачивать не будем! – добавил Криштиану, заметив, что на щеках и открытой шее Родригеса все-таки появились красные пятна.

С заднего сидения раздался негромкий смех и шебуршение, и теперь и Хамес, и Криш в зеркале заднего вида могли разглядеть смуглую ладонь Кейлора, уверенно обхватывающую светло-джинсовое колено Марсело, и более темные пальцы Марсело так же уверенно накрывающие эту ладонь. Шансы… Им всем нужно очень постараться, чтобы у них у всех оставались шансы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мой ангел-хранитель (порт.)


	5. Остальное – лишь слова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День после победы в Лиге Чемпионов 2015-16. Да, я знаю, что этот день был расписан по минутам, но, допустим, у них был обеденный перерыв, которым они воспользовались не совсем по назначению=)))
> 
> “Tan sólo palabras” by Marc Anthony – просто абсолютно дословный саундтрек, который мне даже переводить не понадобилось.

_“Положи меня, как печать, на сердце твое, как перстень, на руку твою: ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь; люта, как преисподняя, ревность; стрелы ее **–** стрелы огненные; она пламень весьма сильный._

_Большие воды не могут потушить любви, и реки не зальют ее. Если бы кто давал все богатство дома своего за любовь, то он был бы отвергнут с презреньем”._

_Песнь Песней Соломона_

 

– Остальные уже двинулись в сторону Бернабеу, – Кейлор осторожно озвучил очевидное. – А… мы?

– А мы их скоро догоним, но сначала я хочу отметить это – только с тобой.

Марсело обернулся, мимолетно улыбаясь и пропуская Кейлора внутрь. Они больше не воровали время – они брали то, что давно принадлежало им. Вчера, после завершения этой изнурительной битвы, в которую превратился финал Лиги Чемпионов, они оба плакали навзрыд, не стесняясь и не скрывая этого, потому что слишком велико было обрушившееся на них счастье. Облегчение, оправдание всей боли, сведенных бесконечными судорогами ног, вывихнутых  и сломанных пальцев, компенсация за всех выслушанные обвинения фанатов, свист трибун, ушаты помоев, регулярно выливавшихся на них со страниц газет и соцсетей. Они заслужили, они отвоевали свое право на это спортивное счастье. И больше всех заслужил это удивительный, предельно скромный и на редкость самоотверженный человек, на которого Марсело уже второй год смотрел с неподдельным восхищением. 

 

Кейлор только кивнул – в ответ на его короткую фразу и на все его мысли и чувства. Он был согласен, он с Марсело согласился бы, наверное, по поводу чего угодно, ну, может, только не по вопросу лучшего в мире кофе… Вот только он не говорил ему всего этого, полагая, что слова, тем более в его корявом исполнении ничего не прояснят, а только испортят все приятные ощущения. А сам Марсело и не ставил себе целью разговорить Кейлора – это случилось само собой некоторое время назад, а сейчас у него была другая, очень конкретная цель: ему нужен был весь Кейлор, целиком и полностью. А если он ставил себе какую-то цель, то шел к ней прямо, никуда не сворачивая и столько, сколько было нужно. А те, кто считали, что Марсело Виейра – большой плюшевый медведь по жизни, очень заблуждались, потому что его главными чертами всегда были фантастическая целеустремленность и железная вера в успех и возможности. Без этих его качеств футбольном мир мог бы просто не дождаться  одного из своих лучших левых латералей. Зато теперь, даже если у них то-то не сложится, это ничему не помешает… Господи, да что у них может не сложиться, когда у них все сложилось чуть ли не с самого первого взгляда!.. Время пришло. Время любить и целоваться, и другого времени может не быть – какими бы радужными ни казались перспективы, эту поганую мысль все равно нужно всегда держать поблизости, где-то на задворках своего сознания. Конечно, Марсело хотел бы, чтобы у них было крохотное бунгало на берегу океана, или шикарный номер на вершине одного из небоскребов в Рио, но, блин, надо радоваться тому, что есть!..

 

– Здесь красиво.                                                                                                                     

Кейлор ни на секунду не задержался, перешагивая порог просторной спальни, убранной уже в каких-то по-летнему ярких, но не кричащих тонах. И для Марсело это был хороший знак, знак знаков… Да просто Песнь Песней…

– Это гостевой дом, я тебе сто раз его показывал, – Марсело кинул рюкзак на кровать и расстегнул изрядно надоевший ему за день форменный пиджак.

– А я – гость? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Кейлор.

Марсело остановился посреди комнаты и сделал страшные глаза.

– Так. Ни в одном моем доме ты – _не_ гость! Можно уже запомнить?

Кейлор снова кивнул, аккуратно повесил свой пиджак на спинку стула и начал стягивать с себя галстук. И Марсело подумал, что Кей вообще не особо уважает галстуки, то есть для него это должен быть какой-то сверхторжественный момент – шикарный костюм с галстуком, как, например, на их с Андреа свадьбе, которую отмечала чуть ли не вся страна… А так, все остальное время, стоило им только добраться до самолета, форменный галстук тут же заталкивался на дно рюкзака и доставался только тогда, когда его уже можно вообще было оттуда не доставать.

Марсело так засмотрелся, что не заметил, как Кейлор оказался рядом с ним, коснулся губами его волос, запустил руки под его пиджак, и уже вовсю вытаскивал рубашку из-за ремня.

– Я обнаглел, да? – прошептал он куда-то в лохматую макушку, при этом своего занятия не прекращая.

Марсело лишь покрепче обхватил его за шею и теснее прижался всем своим горячим телом, чтобы только вслух не выдать, как же он заждался, чтобы Кей вот так “обнаглел”. Как долго и мучительно пришлось изнывать все эти долгие месяцы, недели и дни – без возможности хотя бы просто посидеть рядом, соприкасаясь плечами, спокойно, без посторонних глаз и язвительных подколов. Пара взглядов, несколько прикосновений, а все остальное – в жертву результату, во имя спасения сезона, и, к счастью, все это было не зря.

– С пиджаком поаккуратнее, он сегодня еще понадобится… – уже не слишком внятно промурлыкал Марсело, лишь совсем чуть-чуть сожалея, что не он “первый начал”, но ему нравилось и так, безумно нравилось.   

Кейлор только перебрался пальцами по его позвоночнику чуть выше и замер, уткнувшись в его горячий висок, вдыхая запах Марсело – его собственный с примесью его туалетной воды и этого суматошного дня. И в нем было что-то терпкое, что-то прозрачно-солнечное и чуть сладковатое с какой-то горчинкой в самой глубине… Кейлор понимал, что теряет драгоценное время, знал, что все равно не надышится им впрок, но не мог, уже просто не мог отказаться от этого. _“…нард и шафран, аир и корица со всякими благовонными деревами, мирра и алой со всякими лучшими ароматами…”_

– Только… еще кое-что… Послушай очень внимательно, – Марсело как-то по-особенному осторожно откинул голову, и Кейлора, уловив его движение, сразу же чуть отстранился и уставился ему в глаза. – Ты никогда не будешь просить у меня прощения. Никогда, понимаешь? Вообще никогда и ни за что. Подумай пока, я не тороплю.

Марсело и правда не собирался его торопить. То есть, конечно, он хотел как можно скорее завалить его на кровать, но сейчас речь шла не об этом. Любое решение Кейлора скажет о нем только лучшее, Марсело знал это и потому никакого его решения не боялся. Да, он никогда не скажет ему вслух, что он верит в него так же, как он верит в Бога, что он поверил в него раз и навсегда, он от него заново подзарядился этой безграничной верой в какую-то высшую справедливость, верой,  которая на тот момент немного пошатнулась и уже не придавала сил. А сейчас Марсело знал, что снова может нестись вперед, потому что его спину надежно прикрывали. Еще Марсело знал, что стоило ему только намекнуть, Кей свернулся бы у его ног большим черным котом и остался бы так лежать... От этого знания его сердце вытанцовывало такую бачату, что никакому Марку Энтони и не снилась. Только и этого он ему никогда в жизни не скажет, да и черт его знает – с его ли неродным испанским пытаться выразить столько чувств, что нахлынули волной, похожей на волны у побережья Флорианополиса* и теперь несущей его с какой-то невероятной скоростью.

– Но если я… – Кейлор еще пытался размышлять, пытался найти хоть что-то, равнозначное тому, что предлагал ему Марсело, но пока не находил. – Если вдруг я собью тебя в нашей штрафной…

– То это я буду виноват, что помешал тебе.

Марсело предлагал не думать, он предлагал поддаться этой волне целиком и полностью и уже понимал, что Кейлор не возражал.

– Согласен, я не буду. Обещаю.

Он соглашался, потому что знал, что Марсело прав, что нет другого места чем это, и нет иного времени чем сейчас, и он не хотел упускать этот шанс, точно нет. Конечно, он никогда не скажет ему, что сейчас он верит почти так же, как он верит в Бога, и нет здесь никакого богохульства, и Бог знает это так же, как знает все его помыслы. _“…что я изнемогаю от любви…”_ Потому что Он послал ему своего ангела-хранителя – в самое непростое время, а значит, все правильно, значит, он достоин их любви.

Марсело снова ждал. Он ждал его, просто обхватив ладонями его лицо и задыхаясь – от непреходящего восторга, от всех невысказанных и не особо нужных слов, от нежности, которая была больше любимого океана, от того, какой подарок ему послало небо, Вселенная и кто-то, кто всем этим управляет. Кейлор сам начал целовать его, легко, ненастойчиво, беспорядочно, оставляя шансы на отступление, потому что тоже успел подумать, что если вдруг у них что-то не сложится… Нет, нет, у них ведь уже все сложилось, они столько всего прошли, что их право на счастье никем не может быть оспорено.

– Мы ведь можем… подождать, пока все это… До отпуска… И мы ведь не едем на Копу…

– Угу…

Марсело поморщился и хотел было отойти, но Кейлор удержал его перед собой – осторожно, не вцепляясь, мягко. Даже эти его движения были похожи на кошачьи: он бы мог применить силу и “выпустить когти”, Марсело в этом совершенно не сомневался, но он не делал этого и не собирался делать.

– Ладно я, ахилл, чтоб его! Но ты-то…

Марсело нашел его ладони, прижал их к своей груди и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Я не хочу об этом говорить. Уж точно не сейчас…

Конечно, это тоже была своеобразная провокация, потому что самой естественной реакцией Кейлора было бы виновато звучащее “прости, я не хотел” или еще что-то в этом роде. Только он свои обещания всегда помнил – все свои обещания. Поэтому он просто накрыл ладони Марса своими и согласно кивнул.

Марсело если бы даже и согласился поговорить на эту тему, наверное, сам бы не смог толком выразить словами всё, что он почувствовал, когда был оглашен окончательный состав бразильской сборной на Кубок Америки. Это было больно и неприятно. Он позвонил Тьягу, и после разговора с ним (и немного с Давидом на заднем плане) стало чуть легче. Потом он в силу своей натуры честно попытался найти и в этом хоть что-то хорошее, хоть что-нибудь, и это было непросто, но он сумел: по крайней мере, сейчас он не будет играть против Кейлора. Может быть, теперь и никогда больше не сыграет, и вот это будет очень обидно в спортивном плане, но сейчас он не собирался об этом думать. Пусть вон Хамес играет, это у него нервы стальные или железобетонные, а он уж как-нибудь переживет.

 

Марсело улыбнулся самому себе и покрепче сомкнул руки на спине Кейлора.

– Так… Мы будем здесь торчать?

Кейлор только уперся лбом в его лоб, тихонько перебирая края его уже изрядно измятой рубашки.

– Ты скажи, – он на мгновение задумался и добавил, чуть лукаво улыбнувшись. – Meu anjo…

– Угу…

Марсело осторожно потянул его за собой к кровати, сел на край, одновременно стягивая с себя осточертевший пиджак и вешая его на изголовье. А Кейлор опустился на пол между его колен, попутно обнимая их, прижимаясь щеками, ластясь по-кошачьи, изредка протягивая руку, чтобы расстегнуть хотя бы одну пуговицу на рубашке Марсело, а потом снова возвращаясь к его ногам.

– Классные кроссовки…

– Спасибо, но не отвлекайся!..

Он бы сразу притянул Кейлора к себе, позволил бы навалиться и избавляться от шмоток по ходу действия, только… Ему до смерти захотелось посмотреть, как он будет раздеваться – здесь, в комнате, залитой солнечным светом, уже уходящим, но все равно пробивающимся сквозь шторы, потому что обычно Кей ведь… немного стеснялся. Это было совершенно точно: заворачивался в полотенце чуть ли не до подбородка, скоростным шагом пробираясь из душевой в раздевалку, напяливал кучу маек под вратарский свитер и вовсе не потому что осеннее-зимние игры сезона были не самыми приятными в температурном плане. Но Марсело понимал, что он стеснялся только шумной толпы одноклубников, посторонних, немного липучих взглядов, хотя на самом деле… Господи, да чего тут было стесняться?! Сам Марсело в их странной клубной душевой предпочитал занимать место напротив, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы иногда оборачиваться через плечо и украдкой разглядывать эту шикарную, ровную и мощную спину, все еще напряженную, как будто игра еще до конца не отпустила его и он в любой момент готов совершить очередной головокружительный прыжок. И как много, как много всего он бы отдал за возможность хоть раз постоять рядом, невесомо проводя кончиками пальцев там же, где только что сбежали вниз капли теплой воды. Да нет, он бы и пары минут не смог бы простоять рядом – кончил бы, и это было бы странно… нет, это было бы логично. На базе было попроще: проходишь себе сто пятьдесят восемь раз мимо и глазеешь… На базе их общее настроение почти не зависело от результата матча, от атмосферы на трибунах и степени идиотизма вопросов в микст-зоне. Вальдебебас по-прежнему оставался благосклонен к своим детям, ничего удивительного в том, что именно это место вдохновило Марсело на первый поцелуй с Кейлором.

Нет, сейчас Марсело отлично понимал, что уж его-то Кейлор давно не стеснялся, и это тоже заводило его, хотя его терпение и так уже было на пределе. Но он приподнялся на локтях и неотрывно наблюдал, как спокойно и уверенно Кей расстегивает и снимает рубашку, умудряется закинуть ее на стул, брюкам повезло чуть меньше, они остались валяться на полу, но зато им компанию составили и брюки Марсело, и его рубашка, и их белье…

– Я боялся, что ты по традиции еще что-то надел и будет дольше, – с нескрываемым весельем заметил Марсело, раскидываясь на кровати и раздвигая ноги, чтобы у Кейлора просто не было вариантов.

Кейлору не нужны были варианты, кроме одного – когда можно: обнимать слишком крепко, целовать слишком долго, наваливаться слишком рьяно, сходить с ума слишком очевидно – только от одного контраста кожи Марсело с белыми простынями под ними. _“Положи меня, как печать, на сердце твое…”_ , потому что отказаться от этого было бы равносильно смерти. У него есть только один шанс поверить, что все это – его: и замысловатые узоры татуировок на руках, и завитки темных волос на лобке, и глянцево-гладкая кожа рельефного живота и чуть более нежная на внутренней стороне бедер – и что он может забрать и обязательно заберет это все себе. Один шанс – из тысяч и сотен тысяч, и никакого другого времени может больше не быть.

Марсело было недостаточно собственнического захвата Кейлора, уймы его поцелуев, его тяжелого дыхания у своей шеи, его упругих, почти жестких ягодиц под своими ладонями, его горячей кожи, у которой не осталось ни намека на былую прохладу… Отчаяние от понимания, что долгих и приятно-мучительных ласк не будет, просто потому что нет времени, сменилось жарой вокруг и всюду, и почти ноющей болью в паху, и еще более нестерпимым желанием получить больше. Он почти оттолкнул Кейлора, ухватив его за плечи.  

– Давай я начну… Так будет проще.

Кейлор, приподнявшись и отодвинувшись, сначала неотрывно смотрел, как Марсело облизывает свои пальцы, потом потянулся, чтобы тоже облизать их, медленно и тщательно, один за одним. Он проследил больше не за пальцами Марсело, а за тем как приоткрывались его губы, как выгибалась шея и выпирался кадык, как сбегала прозрачная капелька пота по виску, когда он начал растягивать себя. Кейлор выдохнул и провел кончиками пальцев по его груди к самому низу живота. Повернувшись спиной и уперевшись одной рукой в постель рядом с бедром Марсело, он целовал его колени, свободной рукой обнимал его ноги, гладил руку и сжимал его запястье, а когда он оборачивался через плечо, Марсело успевал заметить, что сейчас у Кейлора глаза цвета звездной ночи. Марсело мог только свободной рукой вцепляться ему в плечи или ласкать (хотя больше царапать) спину, и он быстро понял, что этого тоже слишком мало. Он понял, что хотел пальцы Кея внутри – они же длинные, сильные, они же могут… Да все что угодно они могут!.. Но он не успел даже додумать до конца, чего бы он хотел еще, потому что Кейлор лег, по-кошачьи обернувшись вокруг его ног и прижавшись щекой к его животу. _“Возлюбленный мой протянул руку свою сквозь скважину, и внутренность моя взволновалась от него”._ Он накрыл ладонью его влажный от собственной смазки член и услышал то ли слишком громкий выдох, то ли пока что очень тихий стон, и от этого у Кейлора внутри опять все подпрыгнуло и перевернулось, и он тоже захотел большего. Он повернул голову, пройдясь губами по гладкой коже напряженного живота, и прижался другой щекой, чтобы заодно проследить, как Марсело пытается нашарить и притянуть себе под голову подушку.

– Я не умею…  Но очень хочу.

 _“…ибо я изнемогаю от любви…”_ Марсело только тихо фыркнул и несильно ткнул его пальцами свободной руки в лоб, направляя в нужную сторону. Кейлор снова отвернулся, задевая губами все подряд, коснулся губами головки его члена, и Марсело едва удержался, чтобы тут же не дернуть бедрами и не засадить ему по самые гланды. Удержался, потому что это было бы неправильно, управлять Кейлором он совсем не хотел, он по-прежнему хотел, чтобы Кей сам решал, что и когда делать. И он решал. Он целовал и облизывал, и ему было почему-то очень удобно в этой немного странной позиции, он обхватывал бедра Марсело и задерживал руки под его коленями, он то надавливал на  запястье, то сжимал яички, он, может, и не рисковал брать слишком глубоко, но его губ, его языка было достаточно, чтобы заставить Марсело звучать гораздо громче, чем до этого. И чтобы решиться заменить его пальцы своими, и не по одному, а сразу два – ну надо же, он был уверен, что именно так можно и нужно. В голове мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, Марсело бы тоже хотел посмотреть, как он облизывает свои пальцы, но… Может, потом, может, еще хоть раз… И как же его бортануло от этих новых ощущений – он чуть не укусил Марсело в колено, чудом удержался, уткнулся в его бедро, сползая ниже и снова почти ложась на его живот… Только руку он не отвел ни на миллиметр, потому что все было такое горячее, упругое и манящее, что не продолжить движение он уже просто не мог. А Марсело умудрился успокаивающе сжать его плечи, правда, лишь на несколько секунд, потому что уже в следующее мгновение он чуть ли не расцарапал их до крови. Кейлор захотел увидеть его лицо, поэтому опять развернулся, не убирая пальцев, и навис над ним, крепко прижимаясь своими ноющим от боли членом к его бедру и по-прежнему неустанно целуя. _“Сотовый мед каплет из уст твоих…_ _”_

– Ке-ей!.. Кей, meu carinho… Этого мало, я… я больше не могу, пожа...

Но Кейлор понял, понял на долю секунды раньше и просить Марсело просто не позволил. Он убрал пальцы, с трудом сконцентрировался, чтобы заглянуть в его огромные, ставшие слишком темными глаза, чтобы уловить его едва-едва заметный кивок, чтобы уверенно, но неторопливо переместиться и закинуть его бедра на свои колени и еще раз полюбоваться этой картиной: напряженные руки, цепляющиеся за его руки, разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, полураскрытые губы, влажные и покусанные ими обоими, часто и тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, поджавшийся живот...  Марсело был готов обматерить его по полной на двух языках сразу: да сколько же можно таращиться!.. Нет, ему нравилось, очень, но – не сейчас же!.. Но зато он успел заметить, каким странным на одно мгновение стало выражение лица Кейлора, как много всего в нем промелькнуло – дикое, животное желание вместе с обожанием, восторгом, нежностью и… невозможностью просить прощения за любую боль, без которой любви не бывает… И Марсело, усмехаясь про себя, не очень-то вежливо запустил в него флаконом с лубрикантом, столкнул на пол рюкзак, успев чертыхнуться, потому что там была еще и бутылка минералки, и посильнее уперся ступнями в постель.

Боль почти сразу отступила на второй план, Марсело ее не запомнил, он запоминал только Кея, как он не входил, а втекал в него – огненной лавой, расплавленным золотом, заполняя собой все и сразу и почти не давая вздохнуть. Впрочем, Марсело был готов – тонуть в бездне его глаз, растекаться под ним безвольной лужей, когда он почти сразу же лег на него, сначала усилив разрывающую изнутри боль, а потом успокоив – отвлекая бесчисленными поцелуями, шепча что-то очень глупое на ухо. _“Левая рука его у меня под головою, а правая обнимает меня…”_ Было тесно, очень жарко и невыносимо хорошо, и Кейлора давно, очень давно так не раздирало – от счастья, от удовольствия, от… вседозволенности, от отсутствия границ, потому что Село оказался еще лучше, чем он воображал в своих фантазиях. Он подавался навстречу каждому его движению, он вжимал его в себя так, что между ними не оставалось воздуха, он сам подгонял его, и Кейлору хотелось сделать еще лучше, еще больше, ему хотелось отдать ему все – что было, что есть, все, что возможно и нереально…     

– Мой милый, мой сладкий, любимый, мой!..

– Ха, какой… разговорчивый теперь!..

 Кейлор давился смехом, прекрасно понимая, что только с одним-единственным человеком в мире можно заниматься любовью и одновременно смеяться. Он не переставал целовать его, он не менял ритм, найдя какой-то очень подходящий им обоим – с отголосками сальсы и бачаты, приправленных фри-джазом и нью-рейвом – то, что нужно, то, что подходило только им двоим, и  Марсело лишь крепче стискивал его плечи и сильнее обхватывал ногами его бедра. Будь они в Рио, в самом шикарном отеле, в самом сумасшедшем номере, на потолке было бы огромное зеркало, и он мог бы снова любоваться этой роскошной спиной. Но пока он только оставит на ней синяки и царапины – он-то не обещал не просить прощения… _“…ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь; люта, как преисподняя, ревность; стрелы ее **–** стрелы огненные; она пламень весьма сильный…”_ И ему нужно – еще, еще, еще!..

Кейлор усиливал напор, а Марсело растаскивало от пронзительного “Ке-ей! Кей, Кей…” на высокой ноте до хриплого “блять, se foder… твою же мать, милый, милый, милый!..”, но Кейлор уже почти ничего не слышал, двигаясь только на инстинктах и ощущениях. Он, наверное, уже спинным мозгом ощутил момент, когда… Он с трудом успел высвободить руку, наскоро лизнул ладонь и обхватил горячий, дергающийся член Марсело, зажатый между их животами. Марсело громко вскрикнул, из последних сил вцепился в плечо и затылок Кейлора и провалился в показавшийся ему бесконечным водоворот оргазма, который выкрутил его наизнанку и распластал по кровати безвольной амебой. Он хотел именно этого – разлететься на тысячу осколков – из-за него, под ним, вместе с ним, он не позволил ему усомниться ни на мгновение, и он хотел того же для него. Марсело чувствовал, как же сильно, до боли впились пальцы Кея в его бедра, он как будто сквозь туман видел, как он запрокидывает голову, издавая хриплый, гортанный выкрик – как будто падала птица, опалившая себе крылья солнцем, но падала, не боясь, что разобьется, потому что ее было кому подхватить.

 

Кейлора хватило еще лишь на одно движение – выйти из него, но он придавил Марсело к кровати всем весом своего обессиленного тела. Он бы непременно слез с него, он точно знал, что это очень неудобно, и тяжело, и личное пространство, только… Только руки Марсело по-прежнему лежали на его спине, совершенно не собираясь отпускать и знать не зная про какое-то личное пространство, потому что они держали сейчас что-то другое личное. Кейлор смог только чуть-чуть сдвинуться, и то прекрасно понимая, что это он себе делает удобнее. Но он вслушивался, как два сердца одновременно восстанавливали свой привычный ритм, общий, одинаковый, он довольно жмурился, ощущая, как крепкая хватка становится нежной, как теплые пальцы перебираются на его шею, затылок, лениво путаются в прядях его волос, влажных от пота, и снова возвращаются к плечам. Он наслаждался каждой секундой этого немного пограничного состояния – где-то между небом и землей, между реальностью и фантастическим вымыслом – там, куда в одиночку никогда, никогда не пробраться. Кейлор понял, что ему хочется еще одного маленького сумасшествия. Он потихоньку просунул руку между их еще почти сплавленными телами, снова пробираясь вниз, туда, где на его пальцы вытекла еще теплая сперма, а потом он повел пальцы выше, к животу Марсело, смешивая свою и его. _“Я принадлежу другу моему, и ко мне обращено желание его”._ И он облизал свои пальцы так медленно, как только был сейчас способен – чтобы все запомнить, все до последней капли. Он знал, что Марс смотрит, он откинул голову, чтобы увидеть его невероятную улыбку, но Марсело захотел, чтобы он с ним снова поделился. Поэтому он ухватил Кейлора за подбородок и потянул к себе – чтобы поцеловать. У них было такое чувство, будто они заново распробовали жизнь, которая раньше заставляла их только мчаться и мчаться вперед. У них было чувство, что губы друг друга они знали уже несколько сотен лет – настолько удобно было ласкать их, настолько классно было сталкиваться языками, привычно обводить кромки зубов и ощущать этот странный, но невероятно насыщенный вкус любви и абсолютного счастья. Марсело твердо решил, что он не будет плакать, нет, не будет, Кей же не плачет – держится, значит, и он будет держаться! Конечно, если они оба снова разрыдаются как два распоследних идиота, то у них потом будет повод знатно поржать над собой, может, в следующий раз, но пока – нет уж, хватит с них рыданий, пусть даже и счастливых.  

– Половинка апельсина…

Кейлор прошептал это уже куда-то ему в плечо, и Марсело не сразу вспомнил, что так на родине Кейлора называют “своего” человека, идеально совпадающего с тобой человека  – “вторая половинка апельсина”. Зато он очень точно понял одно: ему мало. Ему нужна целая ночь или целый день, это неважно, а лучше и то, и другое, и утро после, и вечер перед, и полежать вместе в огромной ванне или хотя бы постоять а обнимку в душе… Ну, допустим, в душе и сейчас можно постоять, но этого тоже будет слишком мало.

Марсело сообразил, что им надо поторапливаться, поэтому собрал остатки воли и покрепче стиснул зубы, начиная потихоньку выталкивать Кея из кровати. В любом другом случае он бы сам себя убил за это, но… Им еще предстоял целый торжественный вечер на Бернабеу, и нарушить что-то в этом поминутно расписанном официозе было бы смерти подобно. К счастью, Кейлор и сам все прекрасно понимал, поэтому побормотав “встаю, встаю”, он самостоятельно сполз с кровати, попутно заворачиваясь по уши в простыню. Но Марсело догадался, что это лишь потому что он уже начал немного замерзать – окна в доме были закрыты, а вот кондиционер работал на полную мощность. Обнимая Кея сзади за плечи, он дотолкал его до просторной ванной комнаты, по-прежнему не отпуская его, быстро настроил воду на нужную температуру и шагнул вслед за ним под упругие струи, хотя душевая кабина была явно тесновата для двоих нехилых парней. А Кейлор чуть-чуть придержал его, не позволив сразу нырнуть в водную завесу.

– Твои волосы, Селиньо… Они не успеют высохнуть…

Марсело тут же откинул голову, подставляя под теплые брызги только лицо.

– Угу…

В общем-то, это было правдой: даже сушка феном заняла бы приличное количество времени, которого у них уже не было, поэтому Марсело, наполовину высунувшись из душа, шарился по полочкам и ящичкам в поисках резинки для волос. Найдя и обернувшись к Кейлору, параллельно завязывая забавный пучок, он состроил якобы страшную рожу и почти серьезно пригрозил.

– Только попробуй заржать – утоплю!

Но он совершенно зря пытался нагнать на него страху: Кейлор ни о чем таком даже не думал. Он думал о том, как же ему повезло, думал, как хорошо, что у них обоих несветлая кожа и вечером почти ничего не будет видно, ну, разве что самым любопытным и близкостоящим, но это можно будет пережить… И вообще, голый Марсело в душе и с забавной прической вызывал у него не меньший (а может, и чуть больший) восторг, чем Марсело в строгом костюме и выпендрежных кроссовках. Поэтому он просто снова подался в его объятия, как будто не было ничего привычнее и естественнее, снова сомкнул руки у него на спине, как будто не было ничего важнее, и еще несколько минут они смогли провести в этом мире, где не было никого и ничего, кроме них двоих.

 

Стоя на пороге этого дома, перед тем как открыть дверь и вернуться в действительность, Марсело снова притянул Кейлора к себе, в поцелуе обещая, что все у них будет: и пентхаус с видом на Ипанему** (он обязательно покажет Кею Рио, потому что он вряд ли успел что-то толком рассмотреть во время чемпионата мира), и дом на побережье океана (потому что Кей обязательно покажет ему свою маленькую, но удивительную страну). И он тоже успел порадоваться тому, как им повезло с их оттенкам кожи, потому что никто не заметит, что еще полчаса назад они целовались как сумасшедшие, ну, может, кроме тех, кто будет стоять рядом. А с другой стороны, тех, кто будет стоять рядом, это вообще не должно касаться. Это футбол – игра командная, где ты сделаешь все для всех и каждого, только чтобы вместе пройти как можно дальше. Это в футболе есть вторые матчи, есть возможность для реванша и, пока не прозвучит финальный свисток, всегда можно успеть отыграться. Можно отдавать пасы разным партнерам, разыгрывать комбинации, воплощать в действие командную тактику, не получается одно – пробуешь другое, не прошла передача одному – ищешь другой вариант, и так – бесконечно, до тех пор – пока не добьешься желаемого результата. А в любви ты один на один с выпадающим тебе шансом, ты один и идешь в наступление, и прикрываешь отход. И шанс этот у тебя будет только один. И напарник у тебя будет один-единственный, такой, с которым вы вместе наступите на одну мину, и вот это и будет вашим самым главным свершением… А все остальное – просто слова, пусть и очень красиво звучащие на любом из языков мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Флорианополис – город в Бразилии на побережье Атлантического океана, популярное место для серфинга.
> 
> **Ипанема – один из престижных районов Рио-де-Жанейро со знаменитым пляжем.


	6. Парить в твоих объятиях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Volando entre tus brazos by Marc Anthony.
> 
> Да, и теперь, каждый раз вспоминая слова Котокотика о "неловких поцелуях" и т. д., я пытаюсь понять, когда именно мой паровоз свернул куда-то не туда... =))))

_"Y que puedo decirte para remediarlo,_

_Si no tengo otra forma de verlo_

_Otra forma de amarte_ _…"_

 

Кейлор расположился с другой стороны стола, напротив Марсело и смотрел, как он деловито стучал ножом по доске, оставляя на ней узоры из разноцветных овощей и зелени. Дневная жара наконец-то пошла на убыль, они смогли выключить старинный космический сериал и встать с дивана, чтобы перебраться на кухню. Здесь при минимуме усилий (со стороны Марсело) можно было организовать нехитрый ужин, а потом опять переползти, например, на веранду и заняться чем-то поинтереснее просмотра сериалов…

– Селиньо… – Кейлор задумчиво потыкал пальцем пучок странных темно-фиолетовых листочков, не будучи уверенным, что это тоже для еды. – Ты же останешься на ночь?

Марсело на мгновение оторвал взгляд от доски, и Кейлор с готовностью потонул в океане солнечных бликов, плескавшихся в его глазах.

– Я обещал Андреа присмотреть за тобой, так что смотреть я буду во все глаза и столько, сколько понадобится!

– О… Хорошо, но… разве только смотреть?

Ну, блин!.. Марсело не сразу заметил, что авокадо под его ножом закончился, а он еще сделал несколько движений рукой по инерции. Навас, а Навас… Марсело мотнул головой, пытаясь не улыбаться слишком довольно. Вот же – в тихом омуте!.. Но Кейлор и правда был полон сюрпризов в самом приятном смысле этого выражения. “Ух ты, он умеет говорить/смеяться/танцевать…”  Удивлялись они… Он, может, в свое время тоже удивился, что у него такая взрослая дочка, но решил, что мало ли чего в жизни бывает, и это никого не касается. Ему и в голову не пришло расспрашивать о подробностях его семейного положения, но только вокруг же все равно все шушукались и сплетничали, поэтому невыясненным, кто кому и кем приходится, оставалось совсем недолго. Впрочем, сам Кейлор не обращал на это ни малейшего внимания, дочка и все тут, “для моих детей”, как он всегда говорил. Вообще-то, когда дело касалось чего-то личного, он умел посылать на хер, просто делал это сверхинтеллигентно, так, что недалекие люди и не сразу соображали...

– Нет! Видишь, у меня тут планы…

Ага, как же… Всего-то делов: поджарить стейки, смешать соус к ним, покрошить овощи в салат… Только Марсело почему-то уже догадывался, что это будет не так быстро, как могло бы… И если сначала Кейлор, раскинув локти по столу, лишь внимательно наблюдал за действиями Марса, потому что ему очень нравилось смотреть, как ловко он управляется с ножом и овощами, то теперь он… активно мешал ему. Он вытаскивал прямо у него из-под ножа оливки, половинки черри и ломтики авокадо, и у Марсело все внутри подпрыгивало – не то от страха, не от возмущения, но скорее, от всего сразу: в своем вообще уме человек-вратарь, сующий пальцы под нож?!  

– Я просто собирался сказать, что хочу наоборот, – дожевав очередную опасно добытую половинку оливки, спокойно сообщил Кейлор.

Марсело сначала внимательно посмотрел на нож в своих руках, подумал, положил его на доску, а сам уперся руками в столешницу и уставился на этого прекрасного сумасшедшего. В себе-то он не сомневался: он ощущал это влечение со страшной силой – ничего цивилизованного, какой-то первобытный инстинкт, дикое желание, сдерживать которое было явно себе дороже. Нет, не наброситься и изнасиловать (хотя, да, иногда и это, конечно), а проникнуть в самую потаенную суть этого по-прежнему загадочного для него характера. Желание это разрасталось как снежный ком, который обычно показывают в мультфильмах, накатывало постепенно, усиливалось с каждым месяцем, потому что лишь находясь рядом с ним, он погружался в это странное и такое упоительное состояние: когда сначала тебя охватывает озноб и все волоски на теле встают дыбом, потом тебя бросает в жар и тебе нечем дышать, а спасение видится только в одном – подойти ближе, еще ближе…

Кейлор тем временем по-своему расценил его долгое молчание и уже успел расстроиться.

– Нет? Не… получишь удовольствия?

Марсело отмер, задохнулся от возмущения, сам не заметил, как в одно мгновение у него в руке снова оказался нож, который он с силой воткнул в доску и оставил так торчать.

– Я-то как раз да, – медленно, словно вспоминая испанские слова, выговорил он. – А вот ты – точно нет.

– Откуда знаешь? – Кейлор по-прежнему был очень серьезен и сосредоточен, на нож он глянул лишь мельком.

– Делаю предположение, основанное на некотором эмпирическом опыте.

– Но… эти твои эмпирические данные неполные. Я хочу тебя так.

Вот же… хитрый, коварный котяра! И Марсело бы рассмеялся, если бы все не было так серьезно, если бы Кейлор не был так серьезен, озвучивая вот это. Понял, давно понял, как и что действует на него безотказно! Не “ты должен” или “нам надо”, нет – “я хочу”, чтобы у Марсело просто не оставалось шансов куда-то свернуть, впрочем, разве он пытался? Он медленно провел кончиками пальцев по лезвию вверх, это была хорошая японская сталь от лучших мастеров, работать таким ножом – сплошное удовольствие… Удовольствие… Иногда Марсело казалось, что Кейлор даже посмеивается над тем, как он нежничает и осторожничает с ним, но разве с ним можно было по-другому? Чем молчаливее и сосредоточеннее становился Кейлор перед выходом на поле, тем сильнее Марсело хотелось обнять его, пообещать, что все будет хорошо, самому наизнанку вывернуться, чтобы это на самом деле было так…

“То есть нам надо восполнить эмпирические пробелы?”

“Конечно, давно надо было. Я же знаю, как долго ты меня ждал…”

Марсело уже давно согласился с тем, что у Кейлора был небольшой “пунктик” по поводу “достоин – не достоин”, и если сначала он еще пытался как-то шутить с ним по этому поводу, то чуть позже понял, что это бесполезно. Нет, он прекрасно понимал стремление Кейлора стать лучшим, в этом они были одинаковы. Но его задевало, что Кей считал себя “недостойным” именно его. Вот что за чушь!.. Это сейчас у него в друзьях все дизайнеры из Маласаньи и все диджеи из Ипанемы, но в душе он такой же мальчишка с окраины Рио, у которого не всегда хватало монет на автобус, чтобы вернуться домой с тренировки, и тогда он долго шел пешком…

– Догадывался я, что есть у вратарей склонность к некоторому… мазохизму… – пробормотал он, не прекращая водить пальцами по тонкому лезвию. – Когда операция?

Кейлор, пропустив мимо ушей реплику про мазохизм, теперь уже внимательно проследил за движением пальцев Марсело – от кончика ножа, утонувшего в многослойной бамбуковой доске, до его рукоятки, перевел взгляд дальше, на его испещренное таинственными узорами предплечье, не скрытое сейчас рукавом, на красивое плечо, на его шею, в которую уже до смерти хотелось уткнуться… Селиньо вовсе не был обязан дожидаться, когда он тут “достигнет чего-то значимого”, почувствует себя увереннее, станет абсолютно “своим” в клубе, и тем не менее он согласился, не размышляя и не переспрашивая. Марсело поддержал его так, как никто бы в жизни не смог, и без него у них просто не было бы шансов. Да, он все еще считал, что не заслуживал такого человека…

– Через три дня.

– Черт… Э-э… извини! А мы уже будем в Рио...

– Оно и к лучшему.

Марсело теперь также задумчиво разглядывал его, и Кейлор не мешал и не торопил, потому что уже сообразил, что Марсело ему не откажет. Ни в чем. Он был абсолютно уверен. От этой уверенности сердце начинало колотиться так, что казалось, оно заполняло всего его изнутри. И если раньше это немного пугало его, то теперь радовало и вдохновляло, а то самое желание становилось чем-то естественным и необходимым. Ему нравилось все, что Марсело делал, ему нравилось, как он это делал, как он шел по жизни и чего он уже достиг – он восхищался им и он очень хотел, чтобы Марсело знал об этом. Кейлор пока что все так же упирался локтями в столешницу, а подбородком – в сцепленные ладони, но надеялся, что совсем скоро он будет цепляться за другие руки. Ему больше не было стыдно, ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть и то лишь, потому что он все еще не мог озвучить, как бессовестно он хочет…

– Ты ведь не сможешь поехать домой... Тебе придется остаться в Мадриде, так?

– Подожду тебя здесь. Буду изо всех сил стараться успеть к началу сезона…

Кейлор все решил. Если Кейлор что-то решал, это было навсегда. Редкое качество, редчайшее… Марсело сейчас не просто наблюдал за ним, но и в свою очередь пытался решить непростую задачу. Сам он предпочитал спонтанность, скорость и не слишком-то продолжительные прелюдии, ему не всегда требовалась горизонтальная поверхность и вообще какой-то значимый комфорт. Но только прижимать Кейлора к стене, заниматься с ним любовью на ходу или на бегу – вот этого ему бы и в голову не пришло! Потому что Кей наоборот был искушающее нетороплив, он открывался постепенно, потому что он был, нет, не холодным, а более глубоким – это будет правильным определением. Но в этом и был особый кайф: разогреть и разогнать его для нужного состояния, заставить его откликаться как никогда раньше, сделать ему невероятно хорошо – вот, что было первоочередным для Марсело. А Кейлор, очевидно, не боялся испытывать себя на прочность, впрочем, он же вообще ничего не боялся, не боялся подпускать к собственным границам другого человека, открывать эти границы и сдвигать их, именно так делая этого человека “своим”. Вот почему они подходили друг другу, почему им было интересно, почему они были готовы потерпеть – они были идеальны в своей непохожести, но им нравилось изучать свои несовпадения и заполнять собственные пробелы, и они приобретали друг друга, не забирая, а отдавая.

“Вот что, коварный соблазнитель, ты не заставишь меня использовать оливковое масло!”

“Нет, зачем же…”

Кейлор тут же перестал думать, протянул руку и тоже обхватил лезвие ножа, размещая свои пальцы между острием и пальцами Марсело, одновременно приподнимаясь, опираясь второй рукой о столешницу, и плавным, неуловимо-завораживающим движением дотягиваясь до его губ. И только когда их губы соприкоснулись, их пальцы, обнимающие лезвие с обеих сторон, разжались. Несмотря на приближающийся вечер, обоим в одно мгновение стало слишком жарко, и Марсело едва не рассмеялся, почувствовав мягкий зеленый привкус авокадо на своих губах и лишь порадовался, что не начал резать лайм или, еще лучше, перец чили… Пока Кейлор поднимался из-за стола, не отрываясь от его губ, он нашарил и перевернул вверх дном большую миску для салата, чтобы накрыть ею порезанные овощи. Он очень вовремя покончил с этой манипуляцией, потому что Кейлора определенно не устраивало, что его руки держат какую-то миску, а не его. Еще немного времени они целовались неудобно, пытаясь обойти стол и при этом не оторваться друг от друга, а когда им это удалось, они просто заново вплелись друг в друга, словно два стебля дикого винограда – расцепить, распутать их было невозможно.

Ловкость и скорость, с которой Кейлор стащил с него и куда-то зафигачил любимую баскетбольную майку, Марсело совершенно не удивили: ну, руки-то талантливые, что тут скажешь. Но потом они споткнулись о валявшуюся под ногами спортивную сумку Кейлора, и теперь он не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли чертыхаться, потому что Кейлор, умудрившись ни на секунду не отцепиться от него, опустился на пол, чтобы достать оттуда кое-что. А еще он прижимался щекой к его бедру, и Марсело оставалось только обхватить обеими руками его голову, взъерошить аккуратно уложенные черные пряди, пройтись пальцами от затылка к шее и ниже… Черт, он же собачник, у него дома шесть, шесть собак – от мала до велика и разной степени лохматости! А теперь у него еще и кот… ни хрена не домашний… Для разнообразия, видимо… Кейлор поднялся, проводя руками от колен по бедрам и бокам Марсело – одной раскрытой ладонью и костяшками занятой флаконом другой. Подготовился он, блин… Вот интересно, сначала, значит, бегал от него как от чумного, а теперь он, видите ли, всегда готов, ну-ну… Впрочем, сказать, что так Марсело нравилось гораздо больше – это ничего не сказать.  

 “Уверен, что сходишь с ума в правильную сторону?”

“Безусловно. Ты ждал меня, ждал так долго, считался с каждым моим решением, поддерживал, подбадривал. Ты пока что не знаешь, насколько я благодарен…”

“А ты знаешь, что ничего мне не должен?”

“Знаю. Но ты должен знать, как я хочу”.

Благодарен… Кто тут кому должен быть благодарен?! Но если не разорвать этот замкнутый круг взаимной благодарности, они не двинутся дальше, а дальше очень хотелось. Марсело окинул взглядом огромный низкий диван на веранде за спиной Кейлора: здесь не хватало только шума океанских волн поблизости, а все остальное было идеально. Он неохотно отпустил его, подошел к дивану, половину цветных подушек решительно скинул на пол, расстелил еще одно тонкое в каких-то этнических узорах покрывало, и обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Кеем, который наблюдал за всем этим с нескрываемым восторгом и предвкушением. Это было понятно: они же еще никогда не делали ничего такого друг для друга, не расстилали вместе постель, не проводили целую ночь рядом, не знали, кто какую сторону кровати предпочитает, на каком боку любит засыпать… А что, если… Да почему ему в голову лезут все эти глупости?! Боже, он… он нервничал! Как подросток, как в первый раз, как будто никогда и ничего похожего… Но ведь это правда – никогда раньше и ничего похожего, потому что это был Кейлор. И ни роскошь его тела, ни скромность его запросов, ни открытость его сердца не восхищали Марсело так, как его непохожесть ни на кого на свете. А Кейлор давно признался себе, что некоторые вещи невозможно рассказать даже самой близкой женщине, но если не разделить их с кем-то – они раздавят тебя своей непомерной тяжестью. А он не хотел, чтобы его еще раз раздавило, он только сейчас разглядел вокруг себя еще столько всего нового, да, и того, кто слаще всего самого сладкого и греховнее всего самого греховного, и так смотрит на него, и так обнимает его, и ласкает, и целует… И Кейлор почти уверен, что когда-нибудь он доконает солнечного бразильца своим молчанием, своей холодностью, своей ревностью, когда-нибудь им придется расстаться, но – не сейчас. Сейчас он неплохим броском отравил на диван флакон с лубрикантом и снова потянулся за поцелуем – напористо, горячо, очень уверенно, так что Марсело точно потерял контроль над ситуацией, но и это ему нравилось.

“Ты уж постарайся… получить удовольствие…”

“Да уж постараюсь!”

Каждый раз, когда Марсело окидывал его восхищенным взглядом, каждый раз, когда он (и не только он) пытался сказать ему, какой же он классный, каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь репортеришка выдавал дежурное “вы отлично/превосходно/фантастически сыграли в матче с…”, Кейлор всегда делал одно и то же: на секунду опускал глаза, смущенно и еле заметно улыбался и начинал объяснять, что все это вовсе не его заслуга, а Бога, команды, их общих устремлений и так далее, и все такое. На второй год его пребывания в Мадриде – ну, в Мадриде же! – ничего ни на йоту не изменилось: команда, общие усилия, а он только помогает… Помогает, да. Без него в этом сезоне они бы остановились где-то посередине и пошли бы ко дну, это абсолютно точно… Но все это уже было неважно, это осталось в прошлом, важно было только то, как Кейлор помогал ему сейчас – одной рукой аккуратно расстегивая молнию на его светлых брюках,  второй по-прежнему обнимая, будто еще боясь, что Марсело может передумать. Но Марсело не собирался ничего “передумывать”, равно как и объяснять Кею словами, что все это совершенно не обязательно и не принципиально, впрочем, словами у него вообще с ним получалось очень редко. Будь это так просто, он бы давно сказал, как ему жаль, что Кейлор так редко распускает с ним свои прекрасные руки, да почти никогда, но когда это случалось – это было что-то фантастическое, то, ради чего можно вытерпеть что угодно и даже умереть не жаль… Вот как сейчас, когда они застряли в шаге от кучи удобных и мягких подушек, и Кей снова опустился на колени, обнимая и прижимаясь, расцеловывая его живот, по позвоночнику перебирая пальцами ниже, еще ниже. А у Марсело уже подгибались колени, и ему нужно было хвататься за плечи Кейлора, когда тот все так же осторожно высвободил его член – да, уже твердый и мокрый, и он ничего не комментировал – его большое преимущество – его лучшим комментарием было то, как он прижался к нему в миг погорячевшими губами, и у Марсело тут же все поплыло перед глазами…

 

Кейлор был не похож ни на кого и ни на что, секс с ним и правда был не принципиален для Марсело, но привносил какую-то сказочную завершенность в их отношения, настоящее отдохновение от тяжелых спортивных будней, от вечного противоборства и с соперниками, и, что самое трудное – со своими партнерами по команде, когда ты всегда обязан быть лучше всех. А им, по счастью, не нужно было сражаться друг против друга, они только с удовольствием сдавались друг другу, и время останавливалось, воздух вокруг застывал, и ничто вокруг больше не имело значения, кроме этой захватывающей, всепоглощающей близости другого человека… Нет, Марсело совсем не хотел прекращать это и все же собрался с силами, потянул его вверх за футболку, одновременно поднимая его, и избавляясь от нее, и подтаскивая его наконец-то к дивану. Он рухнул на спину, Кейлор практически упал на него, но тут же сообразил, что так удобнее целоваться. Господи, как же Кейлор целовался: он сначала осторожничал, как будто сомневался, можно ли вообще, потом пробовал – можно ли так, и еще так, и вот так, а потом, когда понимал, что можно все – просто душу из Марсело вытаскивал этим поцелуем, а Марсело и не возражал. Его пальцы запутались в чертовом шнурке на шортах Кейлора, который лишь на мгновение отвлекся, помогая и тем самым позволяя уже Марсело опрокинуть его на спину и раздеть. И Кейлор не заметил, как Марсело судорожно выдохнул, в очередной раз замечая, что буквы на резинке трусов точно не CR7, точно не они, это было бы слишком… Но он тут же выбросил это из головы, потому что ему так нравилось их соприкосновение кожей – без неприятно скользящих под пальцами форменных футболок, без толстых свитеров и кучи всего остального, только тело к телу, жар к прохладе, взаимопроникая и смешиваясь, и это было очень странно, и слишком захватывающе, чтобы вдруг отказаться… 

Марсело снова, как и в первый раз, почти не верил, что под его губами – жестко очерченные скулы Кейлора, его красивые губы, его родинка над их левым уголком, и нехрупкие ключицы, и широченные плечи, и коричневые пятнышки сосков, которые он не мог проигнорировать... Ему казалось, что Кейлор сейчас замурлыкает – только не по-доброму, а очень опасно, предупреждающе, но что было делать, не останавливаться же, нет, конечно, нет. Поцелуи становились тягучими и кусачими, Кейлор то цеплялся за его плечи, то запускал пальцы в его волосы, иногда с его губ срывалось что-то неимоверно ласковое, такое, от чего у Марсело внутри все обмирало – ну что же, его очередь не верить, да… Он перевернул его на живот, продолжая целовать – ухо, шею, плечо, и Кейлор закинул назад руку, под которую Марсело с удовольствием подался, лопатки, спину, поясницу – и Кейлор окончательно расползся под ним безвольной массой. Марсело потихоньку спускался ниже, колючим подбородком процарапывая чуть более чувствительную кожу здесь, все еще прохладную, но это ненадолго, совсем ненадолго, уж он очень постарается. Основательно искусав и исцарапав его ягодицы, так, что даже смуглый оттенок потом не скроет этих следов, он почувствовал, как дыхание Кейлора под  ним стало тяжелым и прерывистым, как все тело напряглось и теперь чуть подрагивало, более яростно отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Марсело только посмеивался про себя: охота получить новые ощущения? Ты получишь все что угодно, больше, чем все, уж будь уверен… Он сначала просто поводил пальцами между его ягодицами, и тонкие мягкие волоски щекотали подушечки, потом провел ребром ладони – сильнее и жестче, затем улегся поудобнее, уверенно раздвинул их и провел языком, чувствуя, что теперь все просто застыло в напряжении. Да что же такое!.. Если сейчас его чувствительность зашкаливает, то что будет дальше? Он продолжил вылизывать и расцеловывать, раз за разом все дольше задерживая язык у манящей дырочки, он по звукам догадался, что Кейлор уже изгрыз подушку, мужественно попытался подавиться ею же, а потом все равно сорвался в глухой стон.

– О, Господи…

Он выдал это бессознательно, совершенно ничего не соображая, а теперь еще и ощущая расходящиеся волнами по всему телу вибрации от смеха Марсело, который, конечно, все понял и не смог не поиронизировать.

– Что-что, прости?

Кейлор только промычал уж совсем что-то неразборчивое и сильнее вцепился в покрывало. И он догадался, что если чуть приподнимется, то будет еще лучше, но колени его не слушались, а руки инстинктивно пытались покрепче ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Марсело тем не менее все это устраивало, он лишь просунул руку под его живот, и Кейлор только еще раз коротко и почти жалобно всхлипнул, потому что теперь упирался давно вставшим членом не в мягкий матрас и складки ткани, а в горячую и жесткую руку. Но Марсело не собирался отступать, он всего лишь давал ему небольшую передышку… Или он себе давал небольшую передышку перед тем, как окончательно сойти с ума? Потому что от Кея можно было только сходить с ума, и хотя он все еще прятал лицо в подушках, телом поддавался и отдавался так, что если бы в этот самый момент мир вокруг рушился – шторм, цунами, землетрясение, инопланетное вторжение – Марсело было бы наплевать. Он перевернул Кейлора обратно на спину – ему было очень нужно увидеть его лицо, его глаза, может, как-то приободрить его или пошутить, но когда он это сделал, слов у него не было, был только недостаток воздуха от восхищения. Он лишь качнул головой, и замер, точнее просто умер, потому что так раскидывать руки, так поджимать живот, так раскрывать губы и так смотреть было нельзя, ну нельзя же!.. Марсело вдохнул поглубже, как будто собирался прыгнуть с Посо до Диабло*, наклонился, коротко коснулся губами его ключиц, груди, живота и наконец обхватил его член сначала рукой, а потом и ртом. Он был твердый и такого приличного размера, и этот запах – такой мужской и такой… пряно-сладкий... Была только одна проблема, и Марсело бы в жизни не подумал, что такое возможно – здесь ведь должен срабатывать инстинкт, совершенно естественное движение вперед… которое Кейлор нейтрализовал собственной силой воли. Он мертвой хваткой вцепился в плечи Марсело, его согнутые в коленях ноги чуть ли не звенели от напряжения, и он вжимался в матрас так сильно, что, казалось, сейчас продавит его, и ни одной попытки толкнуться чуть глубже он не сделал. Но Марсело был согласен повозиться: погладить и пооблизывать все вокруг, пообводить пальцем, порасцеловывать сначала легко, потом сильнее, да он бы запросто провел полжизни между его ногами... Ему не нужно было, чтоб он кончил, ему нужно было, чтобы он почувствовал, что – может, поэтому он был на многое готов, только чтобы с любимых губ сорвался сладкий стон, пальцы на его плечах разжались и пусть и с силой, но заскользили по спине, а бедра наконец-то подались вперед. Взять больше и глубже – Марсело больше ни о чем не мог  да и не хотел думать, но ему пришлось, потому что сейчас он был в ответе за них обоих. Он с огромным сожалением отпустил, приподнялся и с нажимом провел ладонями по бедрам Кейлора, который тут же вцепился в его руки. Марсело только качнул головой и с трудом удержал вздох. Да ты что думаешь, я дам тебе кончить вот так?! Нет уж, терпи теперь… Конечно, лучше всего на свете Кейлор умел терпеть – уж в этом сезоне Марсело насмотрелся, и было что-то несправедливое в том, что и сейчас он своей болью будет расплачиваться за его удовольствие, это должно хоть как-то оправдаться…

Пока Кейлор переводил дыхание, Марсело облизал пальцы – он хотел сначала так, и постарался войти как можно осторожнее. Но он зря старался – было слишком, слишком туго, а значит, Кею все равно было слишком неприятно, даже от одного пальца, даже если он ничем этого не выказал. От двух пальцев было неприятнее вдвойне, Кейлор дышал часто и громко и ни черта не расслаблялся, хотя Марсело отчаянно целовал его колено, гладил живот, двигался медленно настолько, насколько мог. Но его терпение тоже было не бесконечным, он решился, подловил Кейлора на вдохе и двинул пальцами во всю длину, одновременно надавив на тот самый бугорок… Такой восхитительной дуги он не видел даже во времена своей малость бесшабашной юности! Но теперь он ничуть не жалел об этом, потому что у него перед глазами разворачивалась изумительная картина, каждая деталь которой била по дых: сияющая от пота кожа, к которой хотелось просто прикипеть, нервно дергающийся кадык, который хотелось поймать губами, и прерывистый хрип вместо нормального дыхания, и рваное дергание сердца вместо ровного стука – это же все для него!.. Он бы постарался растянуть его получше, он же знал, что этого недостаточно, но он также знал, что ждать еще у него нет никаких сил – у него все ныло и болело, а короткие касания и потирания только усугубляли ситуацию. Он не винил Кейлора, он хотел его так сильно, что дыхание перехватывало все чаще, а ступни просто сводило судорогой, ну, не мог же он смалодушничать в самый последний момент... Поэтому он убрал пальцы, и Кейлор пробурчал что-то недовольное, наклонился к нему, ухватив за плечо и ожидая, что он повернется к нему спиной – будет чуть полегче, не намного, конечно, но хоть чуть-чуть. Только у Кейлора было свое мнение, как и всегда.

– Нет.

Хрипло, ничуть не резко, но очень уверенно.

– Кей…

Кейлор снова помотал головой по подушке и ухватился за его запястья, не давая двинуться, и Марсело до скрипа сжал зубы и чуть не прикусил себе язык: упрямый, упорный, упертый хренов костариканец!.. Он разглядывал его и прикидывал, сможет ли он собраться с силами и перекинуть его через бедро, то есть через два – Кей чуть повыше, но почти такого же веса, и можно было бы попробовать, только вот… Пока он офигевал и таращился, Кейлор отпустил его руки, погладил, нашарил флакон со смазкой, щедро вылил порцию прохладной вязковатой жидкости себе на ладонь и, даже не успев согреть ее, обхватил его член обеими руками. Марсело от неожиданности чуть не рухнул прямо на него, едва успев выставить руки и подавившись ругательством, но и это Кейлора ничуть не напугало. “Ты вообще, блин, помнишь, как это работает?! Но я могу и так кончить, может, это и к лучшему…” Кейлор, как будто снова услышав его, медленно разжал руки, вытер ладони о покрывало и тихонько погладил его обжигающе горячие бедра, и все, что оставалось Марсело – только кивнуть, соглашаясь.

“Я ведь тебя не пожалею, meu tesouro, я не могу тебя жалеть…”

“Я надеюсь…”

Марсело же надеялся, что он сможет в какой-то момент сдержаться, что Кей выдержит его, что вместе они удержатся на этой вершине, ну, а если и рухнут – тоже только вместе. Он крепко обхватил его бедро, второй рукой размазал лубрикант, задержал дыхание и толкнулся внутрь. Ему показалось, что у него по сердцу пошли трещины, а Кейлор застыл под ним, как застывает лава, оказавшаяся в чуждой ей среде – на поверхности земли – раскинув руки, вцепившись что есть силы в покрывало, так, что нити трещали. Он не издал ни единого звука, только широко раскрыл глаза и задыхался – от боли, от нехватки кислорода, от убийственного ощущения неполноты – вот сейчас, в это самое мгновение… Он не смог удержать слезы, он и не старался, и у Марсело снова остановилось сердце, когда он заметил, что от уголков глаз к вискам как нарочно медленно поползли прозрачные капельки. Ему безумно хотелось наклониться и собрать их губами, но сейчас он не мог – ему пришлось прикусить себе губу и еще крепче обхватить бедра Кейлора. Раньше он не замечал за собой садистских наклонностей, но он понял, что ждет хоть малейшего знака, малюсенького намека на отказ – он бы смог, он бы смог остановиться и отказаться… наверное… скорее всего… постарался бы… твою же мать!.. Но только эту почти невидимую грань между “дорвался” и “я так люблю тебя” не он стер целиком и полностью, это не его заслуга, он лишь дождался нужного момента. Поэтому он смог лишь протянуть руку и, едва-едва касаясь, провести кончиками пальцев по груди и животу Кейлора, и это его касание почему-то успокоило Кейлора так, что он смог выбрать между желанием оттолкнуть Марсело и вырваться и притянуть его к себе еще ближе. Он выбрал второе, и Марсело мгновенно решил для себя, что, если Кейлор сломает ему хребет, свернет шею, просто задушит – он готов, даже не дернется, потому что оно того стоит, безусловно, абсолютно точно стоит. Он толкнулся до конца и медленно подался назад, Кейлор запрокинул голову и выгнул шею, да так, что Марсело, чтобы не вцепиться в нее зубами, пришлось еще раз прокусить себе губу – на этот раз сильнее, еще больнее, сразу до крови. Было так узко, что Марсело самому было больно, а еще ему было страшно – он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так боялся, но Кейлор, нет, Кейлор не боялся ничего, и от его доверия сносило крышу сильнее, чем от ощущения вседозволенности.

– Ты бы хоть кричал, meu bem… Будет чуть легче…

 Едва закончив фразу, Марсело понял, что Кей не хочет “легче”, он хочет все, без остатка и сейчас же, он понял все, что Кейлор вряд ли когда-то скажет ему вслух или еще раз так внятно подумает. “Ты не представляешь, как я люблю тебя, что я могу для тебя и для нас, ты не представляешь, что это значит для меня…” Но Кейлор хотел, чтобы Марсело представлял и знал. Он медленно разжал ладони, выпутываясь из нитяных переплетений, не отрывая взгляда от лица Марсело, нашел его напряженные руки, упиравшиеся в постель над его плечами, медленно повел ладонями выше. Он не закинул ноги ему на поясницу – видимо, пока побоялся, видимо, еще был в состоянии о чем-то таком размышлять, а это Марсело не устраивало. У него же охеренная растяжка, а как давно Марсело хотел так – просто никакими словами не высказать! Как давно он мечтал о том, чтобы Кейлор однажды не только обнял его, но и обхватил своими длиннющими ногами!.. Ладно, раз уж сегодня все работает в режиме ручного управления – пусть, главное, чтоб работало, он сам подхватит, сам устроит. Марсело знал, что Кейлору все еще больно, хотя бы потому что его очень короткие ногти, казалось, дырявили его плечи, наверное, до крови уже изодрали, но эти мелочи Марсело не волновали. Он хотел бы бесконечно долго наблюдать, как широко распахнутые глаза Кейлора становились все темнее, слушать, как каждый его выдох становился все громче, да, его сдержанность всегда возбуждала Марсело, но от одного его стона внутри взорвался целый фейерверк эмоций – чтобы услышать это, он и сам мог много чего вытерпеть.

Он двигался уже без опаски, по крайней мере Кейлор уже не сжимался так сильно, хотя его еще потряхивало, но Марсело все равно не торопился. Он очень старался, удерживая себя, закидывая руку назад, чтобы погладить его напряженную лодыжку на своей пояснице, и останавливаясь, чтобы дать ему отдышаться хоть несколько секунд. Но в момент, когда Кейлор смог протянуть ладонь к его лицу, чтобы убрать пару намокших прядей с его лба, он окончательно убедился, что все – правильно, что одно из чудес жизни происходит с ним, из-за него, для него, и он может только благодарить за это. “Держись за меня, держись крепче, не отпускай!” Марсело склонился ниже, еще раз причиняя неизбежную боль, он почти лег на Кейлора, подхватил его под шею, и теперь между ними было только слово “мой” не пойми на каком языке, заполнявшее своей горько-сладкой сутью пространство вокруг них и внутри них. Теперь он мог целовать его лицо сколько угодно, собирать капельки пота и слезинки с его оливковой кожи, ловить губами его тяжелые вдохи, и вцепляться в его губы, и чувствовать, как, несмотря ни на что, Кей отвечает, как ему нужны эти неудобные и даже опасные поцелуи. Ощущать его так было слишком странно, до сюрреалистичности странно, но так круто, так охуенно, что Марсело больше ничто не волновало, он просто отдался этой стихии – до конца и без остатка, как делал всегда, не оглядываясь и больше ничего не опасаясь. Пока он еще мог соображать, он успел подумать, что Кейлор ждал именно этого – его доверия, его веры в него и в себя, и, кажется, его вера снова оказалась крепче. И еще какое-то время он двигался размеренно и даже контролировал процесс, а потом ему снесло крышу. Вместе с верхним этажом. Внутри Кейлора было слишком жарко, его пятки уже до синяков излупили задницу и поясницу Марсело, его руки были как стальные тиски, а пальцы иногда так вцеплялись в волосы Марсело, что было непонятно, кто кого трахает на самом деле, но именно это и уносило Марсело за все видимые и невидимые границы. Его оглушали даже не хриплые и теперь уже беспрерывные стоны, а сумасшедший удвоенный стук их сердец, бешеное бурление крови, разгоняемой адреналиновыми взрывами, и отдача, такая отдача – на каждое его движение, на каждый жесткий поцелуй, что сдохнуть хотелось сразу и от восторга, и от благодарности.

– Кей, радость моя, meu tesouro… incrível,  maravilhoso… adoráveis!..

Марсело на вдохе уловил его предоргазменную судорогу, с трудом но высвободил руку из-под его шеи и просунул между их животами, обхватывая горячий, влажный, весь в перекрученных взбухших венках член Кейлора. И еще он успел уловить его взгляд, нет, не взгляд, а отблески солнечного света в глубине бездонной пропасти, куда Марсело готов был падать целую вечность. Ему и делать ничего не пришлось – он просто крепко держал, когда Кейлор даже не застонал, а тихо взвыл, разжал руки и наконец-то позволил себе на несколько секунд закрыть глаза и отвернуться. Марсело поторопился выйти из него, по-прежнему обнимая его бедро, успел сделать всего пару движений влажной от спермы Кея рукой, кончил не менее бурно и рухнул рядом, путаясь в его и своих ногах. Господи, как же ему было хорошо, как он не хотел отпускать его, но ему пришлось, он почти заставил себя. И когда Кейлор медленно перевалился на бок, чтобы стало чуть полегче дышать, Марсело придвинулся близко-близко, но не касаясь, лишь чутко прислушиваясь, как дыхание из хриплого постепенно становилось нормальным, как успокаивалось сердцебиение, как стихала бушевавшая только вокруг них магнитная буря, локальный магнитный смерч... И как же у него снова зашлось сердце, когда Кейлор снова подался к нему, когда он не смог сообразить, как ему закинуть руку назад, и собрался повернуться, но Марсело поймал его руку, уложил обратно и ткнулся лбом в его лопатку.   

– Лежи-лежи, я сам…

Поцелуями по плечу, шее, щеке он добрался до губ Кейлора, еще горячих, очень сухих, как после лихорадки, и его накрыло волной всепоглощающей нежности, четвертый человек в его жизни, к которому он испытывал такое… Он снова подумал о том, что еще он бы сделал, для того чтобы дышать с ним в унисон, обнимать его, такого податливого сейчас, по-кошачьи уютного… А Кейлор наконец-то смог завести руку назад, чтобы погладить его бедро, и поворочаться, устраиваясь поудобнее.  

– Я сейчас совсем обнаглею, но… – он немного охрип, и от этого у Марсело опять все перевернулось внутри, и он крепче прижался подбородком к его плечу, давая понять, что по-прежнему готов на что угодно, а уж эта “наглость” Кейлора, ну, да... – Я бы не отказался от стейка с салатом…

Марсело щекотно фыркнул ему в шею, но не сдержался – рассмеялся тихо и счастливо, прижимая его к себе уже обеими руками.

– Ну, слава Богу, а то я уже начал беспокоиться за наши овощи!

Он знал, что по-настоящему Кей проголодается где-то через полчасика – когда проснется. Потому что через несколько минут его сморит сон, а он расцелует его плечи и укроет тонким покрывалом (которое нужно будет потом не забыть закинуть в корзину для белья), а сам сначала постоит под прохладным душем, отфыркиваясь и уворачиваясь от слишком упругих струй, бивших по истерзанным плечам, а потом отправится на кухню. Там он вызволит из плена составные части салата и попытается их реанимировать, хорошо хоть, стейки все это время оставались в холодильнике… В памяти вдруг всплыла старая и не в меру романтичная песенка, Марсело даже сам себе не поверил, когда ее слова сначала завертелись у него в голове, а потом и сорвались с губ.

_Espera..._

_Ainda resta em minhas mãos a primavera…_

Губа саднила, царапины болели и хотелось танцевать… Марсело мельком глянул в зеркало и усмехнулся: о, да, глупеть и сентиментальничать – самое подходящее время и место, но… Но почему бы и нет – иногда, хоть изредка, хоть чуть-чуть? Он знал, что он заслужил, и Кей заслужил, и он даже сам с этим согласился, а это достижение стоило отметить.

 _…_ _para_ _cobrir-_ _te_ _de_ _carinhos_ _e_ _quimeras_

 _e_ _uma_ _vida_ _que_ _reclama_ _essa_ _entrega…_

Свою майку Марсело найти так и не сумел (нет, правда, куда это они ее зафигачили?), решив заняться ее поисками чуть позже. Идти наверх за новой было очень лень, поэтому он закинул на плечо кухонное полотенце и принялся за готовку, мурлыкая под нос привязчивую ретромелодию.

_Espera um pouco, um pouquinho mais_

_para levar-te todo o meu amor…_

Кейлор, улыбаясь, подобрался ближе к кухне – ему очень нравилось слушать, как поет Марсело, и еще больше нравилось понимать, что сейчас у него был повод. Конечно, он знал эту песню, она была спета сотни раз на разных языках разными исполнителями, он вспомнил, что в испаноязычном варианте в припеве речь шла о том, “чтобы отдать тебе мое счастье”, но в португало-бразильском варианте он ясно различил слова “meu amor”, и они ему нравились гораздо больше. Не то чтобы он на что-то такое рассчитывал и иллюзий особо не строил, он же прекрасно понимал, что одно совершенно не гарантирует другое, но сейчас ему просто нравилось именно это звучание. И полуголый Селиньо с полотенцем на плече, и пряные ароматы, расползавшиеся по кухне, и собственное, немного странное, но приятное состояние – как будто после долго заплыва он наконец выбрался на сушу.

_…Espera um pouco, um pouquinho mais..._

_Senão eu morrerei de dor…_

Марсело не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал Кейлора, поднял взгляд от гриля и моментально, как и всегда в случаях с Кейлором, застыл на месте, охреневая от того, какой он, какой же он… Переоделся он, блин, к ужину: белую футболку натянул на почти мокрое после душа тело!.. Сволочь, а не Навас, честное слово… Марсело на секунду забыл, что сам-то он сейчас вообще без никакой футболки, и вспомнил об этом, лишь заметив, что Кейлор выделил ему что-то из своего гардероба и, видимо, хотел отдать, но сейчас его рука замерла где-то на полпути к нему.

– Ке-ей?

Кейлор, совершенно не стесняясь, еще раз окинул его внимательным взглядом и… медленно-медленно опустил руку с футболкой.

– Ты понимаешь, что я сейчас мясо испорчу к чертям собачьим? Посмотри, стейки нужно переворачивать каждые две минуты!.. Навас! Дай мне майку и отойди!.. Вон туда! – Марсело махнул щипцами в сторону дальнего края стола. – Нет, вообще вон туда!..

Кейлор покосился на “грозное оружие” в руке Марсело и благоразумно отступил к столу. Вместе с футболкой, разумеется, которая была заботливо размещена на спинке стула в ожидании своего часа. На столе Кейлор обнаружил уже смешанный лимонно-горчичный соус, название которого он все равно бы не запомнил Да и зачем оно ему, если можно просто окунуть палец в миску, зачерпнуть чуть-чуть и облизать, при этом все так же невинно таращась на шеф-повара, как бы укоризненно качающего головой и вместе с тем с трудом удерживающегося на месте. Только из-за стейков, правда, ну, нельзя же угробить такое прекрасное мясо!.. В данную минуту Марсело достаточно было просто знать, что вкус губ Кейлора не испортить никакими приправами, и что ему не нужно спрашивать вслух, как он, все ли у него болит или частично: он просто чувствовал, что Кейлор спокоен и доволен и более чем в прекрасном настроении. Он вдруг на несколько секунд исчез из поля зрения Марсело, а когда снова неожиданно возник рядом (как, блин, он это делает?!), в руках у него был заживляющий антисептический бальзам. Кейлор молча показал баночку Марсело, одновременно как бы спрашивая разрешения на его применение, Марсело только фыркнул, но послушно повернулся к нему спиной, стаскивая с плеча полотенце и позволяя Кейлору несколько минут чувствовать себя почти виноватым… Нет, это же ненормально, что с ним все встает с ног на голову, а он воспринимает это так… спокойно!.. В этот раз Кейлор постарался согреть и свои ладони, и бальзам, прежде чем коснуться плеч Марсело и осторожно погладить их, втирая немного пощипывающее средство. Марсело довольно откинул голову, не видя, но прекрасно зная, до чего сосредоточенное лицо сейчас у Кея, ощущая, как старательно и бережно он водит своими сильными пальцами по его плечам, как сейчас он замер, вдыхая по-прежнему казавшийся ему экзотичным запах его еще влажных волос. Марсело почувствовал, как в паху снова сжимается туго скрученная пружина возбуждения, и постарался подумать о чем-то совсем другом, например, о предстоящей ночевке…

Стейк каким-то чудом не подгорел и даже не пересушился, когда Кейлор с почти неслышным вздохом убрал руки и снова на несколько секунд исчез в районе ванной комнаты. Ради равноправия, за которое они тут вообще-то сражались, Марсело все-таки улучил момент и надел черно-зеленую футболку, потому что сообразил, что еще несколько минут можно будет заполнить приятными ощущениями, снова снимая ее, и, судя по взгляду Кейлора, снова расположившегося в опасной близости к горчичному соусу, это было правильное решение. Наконец Марсело выключил гриль и отправил Кейлора с тарелками и салфетками в гостиную, даже не сомневаясь, что они должны поесть именно там, развалившись на диванных подушках, снова включив сериал и запивая стейки светлым фруктовым пивом. Вроде бы обычные посиделки с едой и видео, только вот никаких мнимых (и даже реальных) приличий соблюдать было не нужно. Он запросто хватали друг друга за колени, таскали кусочки из тарелок друг друга, иногда целовались, когда сюжет сериала позволял немного отвлечься. Если точнее, Кейлор легко касался губами и еще более осторожно посасывал нижнюю губу Марсело, которому к тому же пришлось отказаться от соуса и от заправки к салату, но уж об этом ничуть не жалел, и особенно он не жалел, когда Кейлор задерживал дыхание (буквально) и проводил по его искусанной губе языком.

Он устроил голову на плече Марсело, возможно, он никогда бы не решился на какие-то разговоры и разъяснения, но только с Марсело ему хотелось во всем идти до конца.

– Я не подумал, что это будет так… так сложно для тебя…

Марсело поперхнулся пивом, скосил глаза на безмятежный профиль слева от себя и подумал, что сериал теперь придется пересматривать – он уже забыл все на хрен. Да и вообще последние серии четыре по совершенно неформулируемой причине он таращился исключительно на скулы одного из главных героев – с таким же успехом можно было нажать стоп-кадр или поставить на повтор интервью с этим актером и не вникать ни в какие жизненные перипетии космического экипажа.

– Для… меня?!

Судя по движению, Кейлор кивнул, не особо заморачиваясь на бессмысленность этого жеста в данном случае.

– Я боялся, что ты остановишься, что ты пожалеешь… обо всем, что я все ис…

Марсело вытащил руку из-под Кейлора, тем самым немало огорчив его, и обеими руками прижал еще прохладную бутылку к своему лбу, про себя проговаривая все подходящие к данному случаю матерные фразы на двух языках, а вслух выдавая то, что шло между ними.

– Навас, заткнись, пожалуйста! Замолчи, ладно? Да что ты такой разговорчивый-то становишься так не вовремя? Хочешь узнать кое-что? Ладно, хорошо, я скажу, скажу! Я с прошлой весны мечтал закинуть твои ноги себе на плечи! Все, доволен? Успокоился? Ну? 

Кейлор спокойно выслушал эту похабщину, спокойно отобрал у Марсело пиво, отставил его и  спокойно же полез целоваться, как будто только этого признания и ждал всю жизнь. И Марсело, как всегда в случаях с Кейлором, сначала малость обалдел, но быстро спохватился и что есть силы сомкнул руки на его спине, чтобы уж точно ничего ни за что не упустить.

– Все равно я виноват, – голос Кейлора между поцелуями становился более низким и вкрадчивым. – Надо было раньше… И ты… не закинул.

– Ке-ей, – руки Марсело уже соскользнули со спины на талию, а с талии на бедра. – Может, мне сразу рассказать тебе обо всем, о чем я мечтал и чего еще не получил?

Кейлор чуть отстранился, внимательно посмотрел на Марсело, словно пытаясь  вычислить процент драматизма, заключенного в этом вопросе.

– Зачем рассказывать, если можно показать?

Ну, блять!.. Вот теперь слов у Марсело точно больше не осталось. Дубль, хет-трик, покер – и все в исполнении Кея! Но он согласен ему проигрывать, только ему и согласен.

– Кстати, о показать… – Кейлор снова остановился, и раньше, чем он успел продолжить, по неуловимо изменившемуся выражению его лица Марсело догадался о сути следующего вопроса. – А если мне… Вот когда ты так… Если еще… если вдруг…

Марсело выждал столько, сколько смог, искусанная губа очень болела и всячески протестовала против любых дополнительных нагрузок, кроме поцелуев, поэтому он решил снова воспользоваться словами.

– Давай-ка я немного помогу? Я буду задавать вопросы, а ты будешь или кивать, или мотать головой, идет?

Кейлор с готовностью закивал и устроился поудобнее, прижавшись коленом к бедру Марсело, второй рукой уперевшись в диван рядом с другим его бедром.

– Тебе неожиданно что-то понравилось…

Кейлор кивнул, но был серьезен так, как будто все еще боялся, что Марсело осудит его или не поймет.  

– Но ты не распро… не расчувствовал как следует?

Кейлор снова покивал, опустил ресницы, почти коснулся своим уже прохладным лбом лба Марсело, который отчаянно старался не улыбаться слишком явно.

– Поэтому хотел бы повторить пару-тройку… десятков раз?

Кейлор покивал на все слова, Марсело не мог не заметить, что и на “десятков” тоже. Покер, блин, пента-трик, счастливая семерка!.. Господи, ну… Он обхватил его за талию, притянул к себе, потому что оба вспомнили, что кое-что не доделали, и уже между поцелуями Марсело уточнил. 

– В любое удобное для тебя время.

 

Теперь постель стелил Кейлор, притащивший кроме всего прочего, еще и одеяло… одно. Марсело потихоньку допивал свое пиво и наблюдал за ним, пытаясь представить, как это будет, и с одной стороны, ему, конечно, было смешно, что он вообще на это так сильно заморочился, а с другой – ну, волновался он, да, волновался! Клар всегда говорила, что под утро ей приходится сдвигать его руки-ноги, чтобы освободить себе хоть немного места, а уж если в кровати ещё оказывались Энцо, Лола, Налла, а сейчас и малыш Лиам – ох!.. Наверняка ей было непросто, хотя она ни разу за все эти чудесные десять лет не пожаловалась, а только смеялась! Но она привыкла, а вот Кею вряд ли понравится убирать с себя его руки и ноги, все-таки одно дело – секс, другое дело – оставаться на всю ночь, это же не как в детстве “мама, мама, я останусь у Марти-Жоау-Фреда, у них есть спортивный канал”, все намного сложнее! Может, лучше отказаться от этой затеи, разойтись по комнатам, встретиться утром… Только ему до умопомрачения хотелось заснуть рядом с ним, проснуться рядом с ним, и чтобы они легли спать голыми, и чтобы его утренний стояк (а он обязательно будет) Кей заметил и помог с ним справиться. Но если Кей предпочитает спать в белье или вообще в пижаме… Да твою мать, твою же мать!..

Пока он прокручивал весь этот идиотизм у себя в голове уже где-то по седьмому или восьмому кругу, Кейлор закончил возиться с подушками и одеялами и уселся прямо у его ног, положил руки на его колени, сначала сцепил их, а потом уперся подбородком.

 – Я не настаиваю, ни в коем случае, ты ведь знаешь. Просто хотел бы провести побольше времени рядом с тобой…

Все сомнения и дурные мысли словно пассатом сдуло – осталось только разливающееся в груди тепло и расцветающая уверенность в завтрашнем утре.

– И я хочу. Очень. Просто немного боюсь, вдруг я… вдруг ты…

Кажется, красноречие Марсело впервые за очень долгое время ему изменило, но Кейлор не дал ему договорить, приподнялся и поцеловал тем поцелуем, ради которого хотелось одновременно и жить, и умереть. Но жить – больше. Марсело полностью, как он и всегда делал, отдался этому ощущению, чтобы утром проснуться в прекрасном настроении, втянуть в себя прохладный и потому чуточку резковатый воздух, обнаружить, что он все так же раскидывается во сне по всей свободной поверхности, благо эта была очень большой, а Кейлор спит, уткнувшись в его бок, разместившись именно так, как предполагало оставшееся незанятое пространство. Не бывает, такого просто не бывает, и тем не менее – все было именно так. Кейлор заворочался, и Марсело осторожно опустил руку на его спину, точнее, сначала на одеяло, а затем и под. Еще не до конца проснувшись, они почти одновременно потянулись друг к другу, поворачиваясь друг к другу лицом, сплетаясь ногами, отыскивая руки и губы друг друга, теряя обычное “доброе утро” среди вдруг нахлынувших “ты здесь” и “как же хорошо”... Марсело притянул ладонь Кейлора к своим губами и вдруг, поворачивая, обнаружил уже потемневший след зубов – у основания большого пальца. Он его сюда точно не кусал, да еще и так сильно... Господи… Да оно же не пройдет за три дня!.. Он тут же почувствовал, как Кейлор  напрягся, как он изо всех сил постарался не выдернуть руку, поэтому Марсело сам ослабил хватку, но все же прижал его ладонь к своим губам. Кейлор немного успокоился, только все равно смотрел широко распахнутыми глазищами и уже собирался что-то сказать в свое оправдание, но Марсело опередил его.

– Чтобы больше вот такое… чтобы никогда!.. Иначе… – тут ему пришлось серьезно напрячь не очень активный с раннего утра мозг, чтобы придумать адекватную угрозу. – Иначе больше вообще ничего не будет!

Кейлор с готовностью хлопнул ресницами, потерся щекой о подушку, сразу обещая все что угодно, и он еле выдержал эти секунды, пока Марсело не притянул его к себе, и он уткнулся ему в грудь, только так выдыхая и окончательно расслабляясь. Все слишком хорошо – это была единственная мысль, которая прочно обосновалась в утреннем мозгу Марсело. Все плохо – ему слишком понравилось проводить с ним целую ночь, и еще вечер до, и утро после… Ему вообще все с ним нравилось. Кажется, Кейлору с ним тоже, потому что он прижимался так доверчиво, потому он утром при солнечном свете, пробивавшемся сквозь занавеси на веранде, осмелился целовать его да еще как! А потом он легко скользнул своими пока что теплыми руками пониже, туда, где у Марсело уже все ныло и тяжелело от напряжения. И все, что оставалось Марсело – только обнимать покрепче, проходиться ладонями везде, где он мог дотянуться и счастливо смеяться. Было что-то неправдоподобно-восхитительное в том, как сбывались все его мечты, и даже если они еще не сполна за все расплатились, главное – они оба не сожалели ни об одном мгновении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Посо до Диабло – водопад в национальном парке Шапада Диамантина (Бразилия), одно из главных мест для клифф-дайвинга (прыжки в воду со скалы)
> 
> Марсело поет песню “Espera”, которая на испанском (более распространенном варианте) называется “La nave del olvido” (но ее также ошибочно называют “Espera” – по первой одинаковой строчке).


	7. Предсезонье

Они потихоньку слетались в Мадрид, привозя с собой все разнообразие эмоций этого лета.  Разочарованные результатами чемпионата Европы испанцы и хорваты, все еще косившиеся друг на друга с некоторым недоумением, немного невсебешная французская парочка, которой сыграть на Евро не довелось, по привычке (точнее, от природы) всегда улыбающиеся бразильцы, до неприличия счастливый (что, разумеется, было понятно) Кеплер, а здесь их ждали уже прекрасно себя чувствовавший Даниэль и полностью погруженный в процесс восстановления и, кажется, тоже решивший отрастить стильную бороду Кейлор – болтовня, смех, сплетни, постепенное вхождение в общий тренировочный ритм и своеобразное путешествие по другому континенту. А уж когда малыш Хамес присоединился к ним в Огайо, все наконец стало похоже на воссоединение пусть и немного сумасшедшей, но в целом дружной семьи.  

Первый товарищеский матч с Пари Сен-Жерменом сложился для них откровенно неудачно. Второй тоже выдался неровным как для них, так и для соперника, потому что в этом суть товарищеских матчей – выяснить, кто в каком состоянии находится и продолжить работу в нужном направлении. Марсело, выводивший в эти дни команду на поле в качестве капитана, был не очень доволен – особенно самим собой, он нервничал, резковато реагировал на эпизоды, огрызался на уже привычные замечания Рамоса с бровки. Но тем не менее до победы над Челси они дотянули даже со сменой состава во втором тайме, а сам Марсело в конечном итоге, разумеется, оказался лучшим. Но после всего этого он как-то не сразу пришел в норму, да еще и Кейлор его как будто сторонился. Особенно заметно это стало после слишком горячих приветственных объятий Хамеса… Ну, это же малыш Хамес, он всегда такой, вообще-то, Марсело и сам мог бы кое-что предъявить Кейлору по поводу Хамеса, например, на сафари весной они его не позвали! Правда, он со своими тогда махнул на Канары… Блин, так можно было до чего угодно дофантазироваться!.. В общем, “рекламная пауза” в Нью-Йорке была как нельзя кстати.

После ужина, когда игроки стали потихоньку разбредаться по номерам, вокруг Марсело, как и всегда, образовался кружок громко ржущих и на смеси португальского и испанского бесперебойно трындящих людей, поэтому Кейлор молча и терпеливо ждал в стороне, когда можно будет подойти. А подойти хотелось. Марсело заметил, тем более что ему хотелось еще давнее и, как он думал, сильнее. В Мадриде они успели только подержаться за руки, в Монреале посидели рядом, в Коламбусе немного пообнимались, но, да, точно не так, как с Хамесом. Хватит этой фигни, сезон еще не начался, а они уже вовсю сходят с ума, как будто в продолжение сезона завершившегося. Он решительно выбрался из “кружка по интересам” и, проходя мимо Кейлора, ощутимо толкнул его в плечо.

– Пошли отсюда. Дам потрогать свою новую татуировку – еще контуры не сошли!

– Правда? – Кейлор тут же дернулся по направлению к нему, но, заметив, что вокруг по-прежнему полно народа, удержался на приличном расстоянии. – Но… все вроде уже ее видели…

– Навас! – Марсело очень старался, чтобы его голос звучал хоть сколь-нибудь грозно, но – впустую. – Я _показал_ всем татуировку, но _трогать_ – ничего никому не разрешал!

Ну, слава Богу, услышал! Услышал и сразу же внутренне собрался – ох, Марсело обожал замечать это, он вообще обожал все, что Кейлор делал для него и из-за него. Сейчас Кейлор, как привязанный, потянулся за ним в лифт, вышел в коридор, обогнал его перед дверью номера, заглянул в любимые глаза, в которых уже вовсю плясали лукавые и яркие искорки.

– Нет?

Марсело качнул головой и постарался не улыбаться слишком широко. Кейлор прикусил губу, мельком оглянулся по сторонам и снова уставился на Марсело так, словно подозревал, что тот просто дразнится, а ведь новая татуировка у него на таком месте, куда так удобно класть ладонь сидя рядом… А уж если сидеть напротив!.. Памятная зарисовка о том, что они смогли совершить почти невозможное, они вместе…

– Эй-эй-эй! Ты хоть до какого дивана, что ли, дойди!

Размечтавшийся Кейлор, видимо, чем-то выдал себя, испугался и несколько поспешно втолкнул Марсело в свой номер. Едва дверь за их спинами захлопнулась, как он дал волю всем чувствам, что накопились у него за эти дни, когда они с Марсело не могли нормально пообщаться. Он придавил его к жесткой и рельефной дверной панели так резко, что тот ощутимо стукнулся затылком. Его пальцы так вцепились в бока Марсело, что тот просто вдохнуть не мог, но он терпел и гладил его колючие щеки и подбородок, большими пальцами проводил по сухим и почему-то очень горячим губам. А Кейлор медленно-медленно перебирал пальцами по его ребрам выше и не отрываясь смотрел – совершенно сумасшедшими, голодными глазами. И было в них еще что-то, о чем Марсело не сразу подумал, вернее, не сразу поверил, что это так. Миг промедления – и уже Марсело всем своим весом вдавливал его в чертову дверь, уже вовсю ласкал губами его шею, забирался руками под его футболку. Вдруг он понял, что Кейлор не отвечает – замер, практически окаменел и почти не дышал, и только сердце под ладонями Марсело подпрыгивало так, будто стремилось прорваться сквозь все перегородки прямо в его руки. Марсело было достаточно пары секунд, чтобы уловить все то, что сейчас мельтешило в этой прекрасной голове. “А вдруг все уже не так? А что, если он ему больше не нравится? Не нужен, не желанен? Может, тогда это была всего лишь эйфория от случившегося, от невероятной победы, от ощущения настоящего чуда, которое можно было буквально потрогать руками, а теперь ничего этого нет и больше их ничто не связывает!.. Что, если все это уже… невозможно?..” Мысленно перебирая все самые страшные предположения, Кейлор не успел среагировать на то, как Марсело плавно сполз по нему на пол, уткнулся в его живот и медленно, но очень настойчиво повел ладонями от коленей выше. “Я дам тебе время подумать… нет, почувствовать и понять, что все так, как было, как должно быть и будет, пока мы здесь. Я здесь. Ну же, ну же, все, отпусти!” Кейлор коснулся его пушистых волос, запустил пальцы глубже, почувствовал, как вверх по рукам и дальше пошла живительная волна, и отпустил – себя, подхватил – его и в три шага доставил их к кровати.

Снова падать в объятия друг друга – без оглядки, с абсолютным доверием – было здорово, с каждой снятой вещью заново открывать красоту каждого обнажающегося фрагмента тела было по-прежнему волнительно. От этого снова захватывало дух, от этого снова по коже сначала бежали крупные мурашки, которые потом сгорали в огне, зарождавшемся где-то в районе солнечного сплетения и всполохами разбегавшемся по всем нервам, и от этого плавились мозги, и оставались только ощущения и желания – еще, больше, сильнее, ну же!.. И совсем-совсем немного мыслей о том, что завтра точно нет никаких съемок, только вечерняя автограф-сессия, но порасписываться можно и стоя, если что… “Господи, оставь меня сейчас ненадолго, потому что иначе Ты тоже сойдешь с ума!..” –  все, о чем сейчас мог про себя помолиться Кейлор. “Боже, не оставляй меня сейчас, дай мне сил – не обидеть, удержать и удержаться, иначе я сойду с ума!” – вот, о чем мог сейчас мысленно просить Марсело. Потому что им не нужно было озвучивать словами, как же они соскучились друг по другу за какие-то полтора месяца, лучше – руками, лаская так, как никто и никогда, лучше – губами, проходясь там, где раньше никто и никогда, только этот человек. Еще лучше – впаяться полностью, чтобы дышать можно было только вместе, чтобы двигаться можно было только вдвоем…

– Селиньо… Село, милый… Нет, стой…

Кейлор с каким-то невероятным усилием, но умудрился сесть, тяжело впечатавшись спиной в изголовье кровати, и Марсело удержался на нем, лишь потому что обалдел от услышанного. Обалдел, ушам своим не поверил, крепко сжал руки на его шее и уставился прямо в глаза, надеясь так понять, в чем дело.

– Что?!

– Нельзя… Без всего – нет, милый, нет!

– О… То есть… Ты не подготовился? За столько-то времени?

Нет, это был не упрек, Марсело просто попытался пошутить, это был почти рефлекс, но Кейлор засопел и почти виновато опустил глаза, а Марсело все не унимался, а стоило бы. 

– Угу… И Криштиану нет… У него всегда есть с собой что-нибудь… увлажняющее.

А теперь пальцы Кейлора нервно и больно вцепились в его спину, но Марсело разозлился не поэтому.

– Ты хоть понимаешь… Ты хоть догадываешься, что теперь рук будет недостаточно?! Даже твоих рук – недостаточно! Если не хотел этого, можно было… Можно было как-то сказать!

– Мне… я… Нет! Я хочу…

– Тогда делай то, что ты сейчас хочешь! Послушай, послушай меня! – Марсело с силой обхватил его затылок. – Я знаю, что ты очень осторожный, я знаю, как и что будет, просто побольше слюны и остальное я потерплю…

– Не… не могу!.. – Кейлор уткнулся в его висок, определенно не собираясь ни отпускать, ни делать что-либо. – Так нельзя! Ты не должен…

Марсело выматерился вслух, а потом еще раз и еще разок – для верности. Ну, конечно, он же теперь знает, “эксперт”, блять!.. И если бы не два внушительных стояка между ними сейчас, он бы сумел ввернуть еще какую-нибудь шутку, пусть и похабную, но точно разрядившую бы обстановочку, а так… Он прекрасно понимал, что переубеждать или уговаривать Кейлора бесполезно, нужно что-то радикальное, что-то, что сможет быстро вправить ему мозги.

– Ладно, ладно… Я сейчас встану, оденусь, спущусь вниз и сопру из столовой бутылку оливкового масла.

Руки на его спине снова болезненно сжались, Марсело подумал, что, может, Кейлор не расслышал слово “оденусь”, но, скорее всего, он вообще ничего не слышал – ему было плохо от того, что он только что сотворил, вернее, наоборот – не, а отказаться от своих слов он уже не мог. Конечно…

– Нет, лучше… лучше я…

В любой другой момент Марсело бы просто посмеялся, но сейчас ему хотелось задушить Кейлора – он понимал это слишком ясно, он как будто со стороны видел свои подрагивающие пальцы на его плечах.

– Ты не умеешь тырить вещи, радость моя.

Марсело аккуратно и довольно быстро выпутался из объятий Кейлора, потому что он и не сопротивлялся, натянул джинсы, кроссовки, уже на ходу надел толстовку прямо на голое тело, а Кейлор все это время сидел на краю кровати, смотрел невидящим взглядом и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, да и что еще он мог сейчас сказать. Дверь хлопнула, все стихло, и ему показалось, что мир вокруг сомкнулся до размера два на два с половиной метра и продолжал сжиматься. Да какого ж хрена он делает-то!.. Марсело доверял ему как никто и никогда, а он наплевал на его доверии с высоты своих якобы моральных устоев и мнимой заботы. Господи Боже, о чем он вообще, какие, на хрен, “устои”?! Мало того что он спит с одноклубником, так еще и с тем, на кого дышать нельзя, кого можно только на руках носить… “Боже, я просил отвернуться ненадолго, а не оставлять меня… так…” Он подобрал с пола футболку Марсело и свернулся клубком на уже остывшей постели. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, он не мог пошевелиться и хотя бы дотянуться до телефона, даже разрыдаться не получалось, он просто лежал и умирал – секунда за секундой, минута за минутой, бесконечность за бесконечностью…

Он не сразу сообразил, что слышит, что это не сон и не глюк – мягкий хлопок двери, жесткий щелчок замка, разлетающиеся в стороны и ударяющиеся о стены кроссовки и этот запах, остро-сладкий, какой-то невероятный, так не может пахнуть мужчина, только – любимый мужчина. Окончательно вывел его из оцепенения приличного размера флакон смазки, пребольно ударивший его по спине чуть ниже лопатки. Кейлор поднялся, все еще не в силах разжать ладони и таща за собой простыню, и пока еще не веряще уставился на Марсело – это точно был он, живой, настоящий, с бьющим наотмашь энергетическим полем, которое явно было неспокойно.

– Тебе, радость моя, – тирада Марсело прервалась на те секунды, что он стаскивал с себя толстовку прямо через голову, не расстегивая. – Придется! Компенсировать! И я даже пока не знаю…

Он стащил с себя джинсы, поднял голову и увидел, что Кейлор весь подобрался, вцепился в край кровати и вокруг него как будто искрило. Марсело только тихо фыркнул, но сердце дернулось – может, это было слишком радикально, он еще выйти из номера не успел, как уже пожалел, что оставил его так… Да и вообще, злиться или обижаться на Кейлора дольше двух минут он все равно не мог, и, очевидно, готов сделать для него что угодно, кажется, даже сам Кейлор уже это понял.

– Дыши давай! – снова колено между бедрами, снова руки смыкаются на спине. – И пошевеливайся уже!

 

Пожалуй, эти несчастные полчаса стоили каждому из них пары лет жизни, Марсело и сожалел, и совершенно не сожалел об этом, потому что роскошная широченная спина, шикарная упругая задница, горячие, чуть жестковатые губы, сильные красивые руки – все это сейчас принадлежало ему, и все это было – слишком! Слишком, слишком, слишком хорошо!.. Он прогибался так, что поясница трещала, прижимался так, что обоим было не вздохнуть, но Кейлору и правда пришлось постараться, и в этом были свои несомненные плюсы. Он не спрашивал разрешения каждые пять минут, он вообще ни о чем не спрашивал, но быстро понял, что злой или жесткий секс – это точно не для них, и никогда не будет для них, они не мирились, потому что не ссорились, а просто проходили еще одну стадию совместного роста, и, да, это было немного болезненно.  

Марсело без малейшего зазрения совести воспользовался тем, что их обоих отпустило да еще как – это был шанс дать Кейлору расчувствовать и распробовать все в сравнении. Поэтому он побыл сверху, снизу, спиной к нему и лицом, но он абсолютно точно определил, что Кею понравилось так, сидя, когда он по сути оставлял весь контроль Марсело, но сам в это время так прижимал к себе, так ласкал его спину, хватал за ягодицы, вылизывал и расцеловывал его шею и колючий подбородок, осторожно, но ощутимо прихватывал кадык и то и дело перехватывал взгляд… Ну, да, простых путей тут никто не искал. Марсело еще кое-что почувствовал – как пару раз по его коже коротко и резко прошлись зубы, но не сомкнулись, ни в коем случае, значит, Кей еще был в состоянии удерживаться, ну, он-то всегда завидовал его выдержке.

– Можно, Кей, можно!.. Валяй! Только рисунки не вздумай попортить… А-а!..

Это место – между шеей и плечом, над ключицей – Марсело все-таки не ожидал, что Кейлор выберет именно его, но ему понравилось, что он не колебался ни секунды. В качестве совсем небольшой мести он сжался так сильно, что уже Кейлор охнул и уткнулся в его шею.

– Се-ело!.. Милый мой, сладкий!.. Ты… я же…

– Да… Давай!.. Хочу так…

Кейлор не то взвыл, не то зарычал, пытаясь хоть как-то приглушить звук, Марсело запрокинул голову и постарался потише проорать “Блять же, радость моя, твою же мать!..” по-португальски, стало горячо, мокро и немного странно… Марсело кончил следом за ним, и ему даже не понадобились руки, потому что Кейлор обнимал его так крепко, что его живота было достаточно – одно из преимуществ этой не самой удобной позы. Не отпуская его, Кейлор сполз на матрас, безбожно царапая себе спину о резное изголовье, потому что подушки там давно и в помине не было, и Марсело еще успел подумать, что лучше бы он сам, прежде чем просто вырубился на несколько минут.

Простыня под ними была насквозь мокрая, пришлось ее выгрести, Кейлор даже в этот момент умудрился ни на секунду не отцепиться от Марсело, который и не возражал: ему было удобно, что рука под его шеей, что вторая рука укрывает его. Он потянулся за поцелуями и, даже не совсем придя в себя, смог заметить, что Кейлор опять целуется как-то по-другому, а если точнее, то не намекая, а просто ставя перед фактом: надо еще. И в любой другой, то есть чуть более подходящий момент Марсело тут же снова бы прижался к нему, но сейчас решил, что на сегодня, наверное, достаточно. Сам он кончил трижды, и это было слишком даже для него, а на то, чтобы еще разок довести до этого Кейлора, у него просто не было сил.

– Ке-ей… Я не могу трахаться с тобой два часа подряд, а потом выходить в общую гостиную и делать вид, что не хочу тебя снова!..

Он договорить не успел, как уже понял, какой вопрос сейчас же последует: это было неизбежно, в этом был весь Кейлор и вся его убийственная невинность.

– Но… зачем? Зачем тебе делать этот вид?

Обычно как раз Марсело обожал сначала сказать Кейлору вслух что-нибудь этакое, а потом несколько минут наблюдать, как он сначала пытается справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями в диапазоне от смущения до гордости, потом подключал мозг для поиска адекватного ответа, чтобы потом самому понаблюдать, как Марсело крючит от смеха. А сейчас… Марсело ошарашило это открытие: Кейлор не боялся. Не боялся, что о нем, о них подумают, что (а главное – как!) будут говорить. А впрочем… Разве он хоть раз во всей своей жизни хоть чего-нибудь боялся? Одиночества, бедности, травм, неудач, непонимания? Он все это знает, у него все это было – чего тут бояться? Иногда Марсело не был уверен, что Кейлора поддерживает вера, иногда ему казалось, что это вера держится на Кейлоре, по крайней мере, для всех них в прошедшем сезоне – совершенно точно. 

Для некоторых футболистов вера и суеверие были неразделимы, иногда они не поясняли своих действий и ритуалов не только репортерам, но и товарищам по команде. Чуть ли не каждый второй из них обычно торопливо крестился, ступая на зеленый газон, почти каждый первый прикасался пальцами к земле, а каждый третий тщательно выбирал ногу для первого шага. Месут Озил, вечный не от мира сего, поднимал ладони к лицу и читал короткую дуа перед началом каждого матча, а вот скромнющий Кейлор Навас на глазах у всего мира просто вставал на колени и раскидывал руки, ничего не желая замечать или слышать в этот момент, кроме тех голосов, к которым обращался. Он казался пришельцем не только не из этого мира, но даже не из этой галактики... Марсело и на Месута было неловко смотреть в такой момент, он и старался не таращиться, потому что молитва – это слишком интимно, но с Кейлором было еще хуже. Он надеялся, что никогда не позволит Кейлору узнать, как же в этот момент ему хотелось примчаться к нему и забрать его оттуда, это было бы так же, как снять Иисуса с креста… Защищать не только свои ворота, но и его – в том сезоне это стало для него как будто особой миссией.

Он и дальше собирался его защищать и теперь не только на поле, а подкалывал  его только для того чтобы немного сбить серьезность какого-нибудь момента между  ними. Может быть, потому что иногда сам пугался того, насколько же все стало серьезно… Но иногда Кейлор отваживался на своеобразную “месть”, например, задавая вот такие вопросы, и теперь уже Марсело пытался понять: то ли он теперь над ним издевается, то ли… сам пытается защитить уже его.

– Ну, не знаю… Может, это будет слишком самоуверенно с моей стороны? Молодняк сегодня весь день восхищался твоими руками, то есть твоим несомненным парикмахерским талантом…

– Это просто… – Кейлор смущенно завозился, как будто ему вдруг стало неудобно лежать. – Так получилось…. Франсиско попросил ему помочь, я немного умею…

– “Франсиско”, значит? – с некоторым нажимом переспросил Марсело. – Ну-ну. Что ж, спасибо ему, теперь тоже буду знать, к кому обратиться, если что…

Кейлор испуганно отпрянул, покосился на его волосы, но ничего не сказал, а Марсело только рассмеялся и притянул его обратно к себе.

– Ладно-ладно! Шучу я! – он выждал небольшую паузу и добавил. – Я и сам с машинкой неплохо управляюсь!

– Да не… не шути так!

– Ага, то есть лысым и бритым я тебе нравиться уже не буду?

– Прекрати ты, что ли!

Кейлор и правда обеспокоился: как-то очень осторожно погладил его волосы, поводил пальцами по шершавому подбородку, хотел сделать что-то еще, но Марсело прихватил его ладонь и прижал к своей щеке.

– Так буду или не буду? Давай, определяйся уже, может, я зря потратил столько времени, пытаясь выбить хоть толику твоего драгоценного внимания? Может, мне нужно было пройти мимо, мало я, что ли красивых латиноамериканцев встречаю?.. Да и ты тоже немало…

То ли Кейлора добило слово “красивых”, потому что, отдышавшись от бешеного секса, он снова реагировал на слова, то ли “встречать латиноамериканцев” кое-что ему напомнило, но в этот момент у него было такое выражение лица, что Марсело ничего больше не оставалось, как только броситься утешать его всеми доступными способами.

– Ладно, признаю, и правда дурацкая шутка, очень, вообще… А ты – красивый, очень, самый, вообще…

 

Наверное, не столько от физической усталости, сколько от переизбытка эмоций они оба в конце концов задремали, и только пришедшее на телефон Марсело какое-то сообщение заставило последнего подскочить почти в панике.

– Putamerda, Кей!.. Мать твою… – он безуспешно пытался выбраться из плена простыней и одеяла, но только еще больше запутываясь. Кейлор при этом никак не реагировал на сотрясения кровати. – Блять же!.. Сколько времени?! Уже поздно… Сейчас, наверное, Карлос притащится!..

Марсело был готов поклясться, что Кейлор издал звук, похожий на “фр-р-р”, но не успел сосредоточиться на этом моменте, снова запутавшись в одеяле.

– Селиньо… Село, это одноместный номер и он мой…

– А-а…

Марсело наконец-то справился с одеялом, вынырнул из кучи подушек на поверхность и наткнулся на явно лукаво улыбавшуюся физиономию. Физиономия напрашивалась то ли на поцелуй, то ли на хук справа, Марсело не успел додумать, потому что Кейлор опередил его – успокаивающе погладил по щеке, запустил руку в его волосы, помассировал макушку, и Марсело с удовольствием поддался под его пальцы. 

– Так… Ладно, а чего это ты один тут шикуешь?

– А, нет. Он был для Серхио, но Серхио сказал, что это какая-то конура и ему нужно пространство побольше, пусть и с соседом. Предложил мне быть соседом, но меня и здесь все устроило, и я остался.

– Понятно… Предусмотрительно, молодец… Ты видишь, у меня из-за тебя совсем крыша едет! По-твоему, так можно, да?

– Мне кажется, я тебя понимаю, – очень серьезно сообщил Кейлор. – Ты был так крут тогда на поле, в прошлом матче, я почти позавидовал и… кажется, немного злился на себя… что я так… Моя крыша точно поехала…

– Ой, только вот подлизываться не надо!

Кейлор, уже откровенно смеясь, придвинулся ближе, обнимая и поочередно утыкаясь в плечо, в шею, в висок, и Марсело тут же замер, наслаждаясь каждой секундой этого объятия – доверчивого, ласкового, сильного. Черт, он бы остался тут с ним насовсем!..

– Стой… Погоди-ка… – Марсело вдруг отодвинулся. – Ты сказал – “Серхио”? Позвал тебя?! Это же… Ты это нарочно! Это что, из-за малыша Хамеса? Нет, серьезно? Ты что, ты… мстишь мне! Ты – не только мрачный и ревнивый костариканец, ты еще и мстительный! Ну вот мы и выяснили твою тайную… Э-э… Кей?..

Кейлор вдруг изменился в лице, буквально потемнел и теперь уже сам попытался погрузиться в пучину подушек.

– Селиньо, не надо!.. Пожалуйста, не надо... – глухо прозвучало из под подушек, но в конце концов Кейлор набрался мужества и вынырнул обратно. – Я… да, я поревновал! Я всегда тебя к нему ревную, и не только к нему, знал бы ты… Это… это сильнее меня, я не могу… Просто не могу, можешь посмеяться, но мне не смешно, я даже… Господи, мне сказать стыдно, что я даже не очень обрадовался его раннему приезду!.. Можно, я нарушу обещание? Можно, я попрошу прощения, даже если для тебя это не будет иметь никакого значения? Прости, прости-прости-прости!..

Марсело уже давным-давно перестал дышать, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое его слово. Это же с ума сойти, что сейчас представлял из себя самый сдержанный человек на свете! Да полчаса назад, вжимая его в матрас, он был более сдержанным, чем сейчас! Да, он привык, он сам согласился, что Кейлор может общаться с ним взглядами, кивками, другими жестами, мучительными паузами и разобранными на запчасти фразами. Но его пробирало до последней клеточки, когда Кейлор позволял себе намного больше, чем обычно, и в том числе и на словах.

– Кей… Кей, Кей! Meu louco… – Марсело осторожно разгреб подушки, подсунул руку под смуглую шею, обнимая так, как обнимают только свое.

Кейлор моментально успокоился, снова стал в его руках мягким, податливым, мгновенно обвивающим его руками и ногами, и не будь Марсело уже абсолютно буквально затраханным, он бы снова воспользовался моментом.

– Но за завтраком сядешь, наконец, рядом со мной! – и, не давая Кейлору времени опомниться, уточнил. – Хватит сидеть рядом с Родригесом и все время пересмеиваться вдвоем – задолбали уже, если честно! 

Упомянув завтрак, Марсело кое-что вспомнил – нет, точно рядом с Кеем у него отключаются последние мозги.

– Ты же голодный, meu anjo!

Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, Кейлор поворочался и приподнялся на локте, виновато поморщившись.

– Умираю просто… Но, наверное, уже слишком поздно куда-то идти.

Марсело незаметно для него сначала довольно полыбился в подушку, потом тоже приподнялся, чтобы стало удобнее смотреть на него.

– Тебе надо дойти только до соседней комнаты… Я где-то в гостиной бросил пакет, там морепродукты в кляре и картошка, по дороге попались… Ты знаешь, здесь просто куча мест с такой едой, буквально на каждом шагу…

Кейлор не двигался, перестал его гладить, смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, не спрашивал ничего – просто смотрел, и Марсело немного напрягся.

– Ну, они уже холодные, конечно, но, возможно, еще съедобные… Все было свежее… Кей?..

Кейлор по-прежнему не шевелился, рассматривал его с каким-то странным выражением на лице, как будто был очень удивлен. Чему, в свою очередь, искренне удивился Марсело, потому что да что такого-то, если он запомнил, что на секс у Кейлора уходит какое-то дикое количество сил и энергии, которые необходимо восстановить и желательно сразу же. Что странного в том, что ты помнишь, что и как предпочитает делать близкий человек, что ему нравится и когда чего может захотеться?..

Кейлор тем временем отмер, молча скатился с кровати и неторопливо прошлепал в гостиную, а когда он вернулся – шурша бумажным пакетом и облизывая пальцы, чуть не умер уже Марсело, потому что эти пальцы, эти губы, это все… Кейлор оторвал взгляд от пакета – Марсело всем своим существом почувствовал, что такое физико-когнитивный диссонанс: когда мозгами хочешь, а так уже не можешь… Полный пиздец, а Кейлор, несмотря на увлеченность едой, по-прежнему оставался милым, чтоб его!..

– А… Будешь?

Кейлор залез на кровать, Марсело укрыл его ноги одеялом, а сам устроился рядом.

– Не-е, если не возражаешь, я – все-таки спать.

Марсело восстанавливал энергию совсем по-другому, есть он захочет, как и положено, завтра утром, а сейчас даже близость Кейлора не могла оторвать его от подушки. 

– Ох, конечно, ложись! Я подвинусь, я сейчас…

– Да не надо никуда двигаться! – в подтверждение своих слов Марсело прижался спиной к его бедру. – Но не чавкай надо мной и не вздумай посыпать… крошками…

Последние слова Марсело пробурчал совсем уже неразборчиво, Кейлор только тихо и счастливо рассмеялся, стараясь не трясти кровать и все-таки не крошить картошкой и думая о том, что они снова, несмотря ни на что, ночуют вместе – это ли не шанс?


	8. Предсезонье: Пятая Гора

Утром Кейлор проснулся с каким-то невероятно бодрящим ощущением на душе, что в последнее время было редкостью, в последнее время ему редко удавалось так быстро и спокойно заснуть и так легко проснуться. Выбираясь из-под руки Село, снова сместившего его на самый край кровати, он старался двигаться как можно осторожнее, он совсем не хотел разбудить его раньше, чем нужно. До общего завтрака было еще полно времени, и Кейлор почему-то хотел, чтобы Марсело провел это время в тишине и спокойствии – здесь, с ним. Конечно, он очень хотел прямо сейчас начать целовать его – руки, плечи, шею, и собственные желания его больше не пугали. Но Кейлор сдержался, сделал медленный выдох и перевел взгляд с причудливо расписанных татуировками рук на белый потолок с лепниной по периметру. По всем поверьям нельзя долго таращиться на спящего – так можно отобрать его душу, а он этого совсем не хотел. Он еще не понял, что уже поздно этого не хотеть. Еще немного помедитировав на потолок, Кейлор осторожно слез с кровати и, подхватив несколько шмоток, выскользнул из спальни, прикрывая за собой дверь.

Но зато он понял, что не хочет его разочаровывать, именно его одного – ни тренерский штаб, ни абстрактных болельщиков, ни даже семью, ради которой он разве что наизнанку не вывернулся бы, а только этого человека. Своему успеху, их общему достижению Кейлор принес в жертву самое главное, то, что в его профессии важнее и нужнее всего – свое здоровье, он сделал это сознательно, он был предупрежден о последствиях, но ни о чем не сожалел. Теперь он точно знал, что Господь по-прежнему поддерживает его, сейчас это было ясно как никогда, и он не может разочаровать того, кто верит ему без оглядки при любых обстоятельствах – он постарается, он сможет все, сможет вернуться в игру, он обязан это сделать.

  

Утром Марсело проснулся с ощущением, что небольшая гостиничная кровать для него великовата. Кейлора рядом не было, и ему даже глаза открывать было не нужно, чтобы это понять. Сначала Марсело подумал, что он ушел спать на диван, но прислушавшись, убедился, что Кейлора не было нигде в номере. Чувство, которое он сейчас отказывался идентифицировать, называлось обидой, хотя он и всячески гнал ее от себя, непроизвольно перебирая в уме все возможные причины и поводы. Вчера все было классно, более чем, он точно ничем его не обидел, они остались ночевать вместе, чтобы… Уж точно, не чтобы вот так просыпаться!..

Вспоминая прошлый вечер, Марсело старался подниматься как можно медленнее, но все равно сразу почувствовал – болело все. Боль была даже приятной, почти как после длительной и довольно тяжелой тренировки, а воспоминания были еще приятнее, если бы только… Он осторожно подвинулся к краю кровати и свесился с нее, разглядывая раскрытый рюкзак Кейлора. Лэптоп, провода, пара шмоток, а сверху торчали две книжки – и охота же ему таскать такое, когда все можно загрузить в телефон! Он чуть не сверзился на пол, когда присмотрелся и понял, что первая книга – это “Пятая гора”. В оригинале. Вторая, соответственно, португало-испанский словарь. Первой мыслью Марсело было: “Слава Богу, что не “Одиннадцать минут”! Вторая мысль была чуть более здравой, хотя и не менее ошеломляющей: Кейлор изучает португальский. Дальше Марсело ничего подумать не успел, потому что он наконец-то услышал – почувствовал – почуял, что Кейлор вернулся.

– Ох, а я надеялся успеть, пока ты не проснулся! Доброе утро, meu anjo!

Марсело так засмотрелся – Кейлор был такой красивый с утра, что даже не сразу заметил, что он протягивает ему стакан с апельсиновым соком. А когда заметил, удивился так, что, наверное, не сумел этого скрыть. Кейлор, как всегда, вежливо сделал вид, что не заметил его удивления, хотя вполне мог бы уточнить, что странного в том, чтобы помнить, что любимый человек предпочитает обыкновенный апельсиновый сок всему остальному, особенно утром, когда нужно быстро взбодриться.   

– Кей… – Марсело взял стакан, устроился на кровати поудобнее. – Это почти завтрак в постель…

– Всего лишь стакан сока, – Кейлор сел рядом. – Но я бы хотел… я бы… мне…

Марсело коротко ткнулся лбом в его плечо и вернулся к своему стакану, и он опять не сразу сообразил: сок соком, конечно, но стакан был стеклянный, один, без ничего, откуда… Кейлор как будто прочел его мысли.

– Знаешь, иногда так здорово – спокойно пройтись по улицам, по музеям, да хоть по отелю как… как нормальный человек. Иногда мне этого очень не хватает… Даже дома это не всегда… не так просто.

– А ты что у себя там рекламируешь?

– Ну… – Кейлор пожал плечами, определенно стараясь сделать все, чтобы ничего из этого не было похоже на хвастовство. – Спортивное питание…

Марсело покивал, признавая тот факт, что все правильные вещи на свете должны быть связаны с Кейлором, и отхлебнул сок – свежий, чуть охлажденный, то, что надо.

– …спортинвентарь, одежду, банк…

Марсело не сдержался – фыркнул, разбрызгивая сок и заходясь смехом, Кейлор даже не дрогнул, сразу же протянул руки, чтобы вытереть капельки сока, причем именно руками, а не салфеткой из коробки, стоявшей на прикроватном столике. Успокоившись, Марсело в очередной раз решил, что он так и будет каждый раз чему-нибудь удивляться, Кейлор будет его Пятой Горой, на которую он вряд ли когда-то поднимется – так и останется топтаться у подножия.

– Можно спросить? – Кейлор молча кивнул. – Я не шарился, случайно увидел… У тебя тут книжки…

Кейлор снова покивал, ничуть не смущаясь, правда, и пояснять ничего не торопился, сидел рядом, не касаясь, но и это было как-то особенно приятно и надежно, как всегда.

– Давно ты читаешь по-португальски? Мог бы поделиться…

И в этот раз Марсело предусмотрительно не стал пить сок, предпочтя внимательно послушать, ну, и поразглядывать, конечно, потому что когда еще выпадет возможность без зазрения совести потаращиться на своего любимого вратаря, не смущая его и не привлекая ничьего внимания? Кейлор на пару секунд опустил глаза, потом развернулся к нему лицом, подбирая ноги и садясь по-турецки. Марсело перестал раздумывать, тут же отставил стакан и осторожно погладил эти острые колени, и, конечно, он бы предпочел, чтоб они не были обтянуты плотной джинсовой тканью, но сейчас эта мысль была неуместна.

– Это… я… Нет, совсем немного. Просто… ты иногда говоришь что-то… быстро и негромко, а мне хочется… Мне иногда очень хочется узнать…

Блять, он все-таки болтает во сне!.. Неужели Клар так долго скрывает это от него? Вот, вот зачем нужен мужик в постели – чтобы говорить правду, какой бы… смешной она ни была! Но Кейлор снова читал его мысли – как свои.

– Нет, не во сне – до… Ну, когда…

Боже, Господи… Мать твою!.. Он не будет сейчас объяснять ему, что этих слов нет не то что в таких книжках, но и в нормальных словарях! Марсело прекрасно понимал, что большую часть того, что непроизвольно срывалось у него с языка в разгар страсти, нужно было искать в “Словаре инвективной лексики и жаргонных выражений”. Ну, и еще какие-то нелепые нежности, наверное, вообще бы не следовало адресовать взрослому и серьезному парню, только вот ничего поделать с этим он уже не мог. И еще одной абсолютно левой мыслью было то, что Криштиану, небось, хорошо и рядом с ним никто не спит со словарем!..

– Кей, ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь спросить, да? А мне… будет приятно.

Пока Кейлор улыбался, невесомо и ласково касался его то тут, то там, Марсело допивал сок и мучительно соображал, что еще ему сейчас можно, вернее, что он может успеть. Пока он додумался только до поцелуя: обеими ладонями погладил Кейлора по щекам, потянул к себе, прихватил сначала верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю, толкнулся языком, провел, поласкал, медленно и с большой неохотой оторвался. Ему хотелось верить, что ему не показалось, будто Кей тоже хотел еще.

– Спасибо тебе, радость моя. Но нам надо вставать, скоро этот завтрак…

Кейлор медленно покивал, как будто собираясь с мыслями, и посмотрел на него так, что по всем мелодраматическим законам он должен был сейчас лечь и умереть прямо у его ног.

– А ты… ты в душ пойдешь у себя?

У себя… Нужно, нужно уйти, пока он тут окончательно не растекся в панакоту под этим взглядом, от которого даже камни стали бы лужами. Но вместо этого Марсело слез с кровати и направился в сторону ванной комнаты.

– У тебя. И полотенце твое возьму!

Ему не нужно было оглядываться – он знал, он чувствовал, как осторожно и в то же время сильно взгляд Кейлора проходится по его спине и спускается ниже… Это было классно, да, он бы хотел видеть этот взгляд, но удержался.

Он включил воду, осмотрел полочки и баночки, рассеянно думая о том, что Карлос – приличный молодой человек, он не будет спрашивать у старшего товарища, когда он вернулся в номер и возвращался ли вообще, и не спросит, почему в их ванной сухо, если его сосед, уже свежий и одетый, только что вытолкал его, сонного и встрепанного, из кровати… Конечно, Марсело не запер дверь и уже почему-то немного нервничал, предполагая, что, может, это уже слишком, может, он напросился, надавил на Кейлора, и вдруг понял, что слишком долго и бесцельно слушает шум текущей воды. Кейлор не приходил – Марсело показалось, что он перестал слышать собственное сердце, и он почти ничего не видел перед собой, распахивая дверь.  

– Радость моя, ты охуел?! Я уже замерз!

Но он сразу же успокоился, когда заметил, что всё-таки ждал не зря – Кейлор наполовину разделся и, очевидно, уже несколько минут как стоял перед дверью, не решаясь войти.

– Я… нет… просто… Забыл, как надо… как можно: вежливо постучаться или нахально ввалиться…

Марсело выдохнул и притянул его к себе, чувствуя, что Кейлора тоже отпускают сомнения и нерешительность. Ему понравилось, как быстро его ладони оказались в нужном месте – пониже его талии, как быстро вновь согрелась их кожа – прилипая одна к одной, какими горячими и влажными моментально стали их губы, едва им стоило соприкоснуться.

– Вежливо, блин, ввалиться!

Кейлор щекотно фыркнул ему в шею и пнул дверь, чтобы больше никто и ничто отсюда не сбегало. Они придумают, как прожить этот час до завтрака, когда можно будет снова увидеть друг друга, как пережить этот завтрак, когда нельзя будет до бесконечности таращиться друг на друга, как прожить предстоящий сезон, каким бы он не стал для них, чтобы не было стыдно ни перед собой, ни друг перед другом. Ничего им не привиделось и нигде они не ошиблись – сейчас это ощущалось особенно ясно. У них все еще оставался шанс быть вместе – на поле и вне его. Они все смогут, они должны постараться.

 

– Я все еще иду к тебе.

– Я всегда буду ждать тебя.


	9. Предсезонье: Всегда хочу большего

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальное сопровождение – "Pa' bailar" ("Siempre quiero más)" by Bajofondo Tango Club feat. Julieta Venegas

– Посмотри на меня, братишка, и пойми, что я – человек мира! Я не ограничен одними рамками, мне многое доступно, и я, в отличие от некоторых, не повернут на каком-то одном направлении! Мир вокруг огромен!..

Предсезонка позволяла немного расслабляться даже между матчами, тренерский штаб, к счастью, не возражал против медленного вхождения футболистов в привычный режим, вот почему атмосфера в номере, где собралась большая часть мадридцев, была разбавлена в том числе и некоторым количеством пива и еще кое-чего алкогольного. Ну, разумеется, тренерский штаб об этом не знал, даже не догадывался. 

Рамос как-то странно ухмыльнулся и пододвинул Марсело еще один стакан, и Марсело как-то упустил этот момент, хоть и знал прекрасно, что если Рамос что-то задумал, его ничто не остановит.

– Спорим, что ты… бразилец… – Марсело только приподнял брови, потому что не смог придумать, как тут ответить, но Серхио продолжил. – …и не будешь танцевать ничего аргентинского, ну, там всякие танго и что там у них еще есть. И есть ли у них еще хоть что-то!

Марсело попытался изобразить строгость на своем лице, но у него крайне редко получалось что-то такое.

– Чуру, мои предки привезли милонгу в мою страну! Вся латиноамериканская музыка наполовину состоит из африканских ритмов, если ты не знал! Мир един для всех и все такое!

Сидевший рядом Карлос только восторженно воззрился на своего соотечественника, интеллигентный Лука тут же уткнулся в сложенные на столе руки, потому что заметил, как Серхио попытался с помощью Гугла выяснить хоть приблизительное значение слова “милонга”. Серхио в свою очередь, заметил, что его поползновения заметили, и попытался спрятать телефон.

– Ну, и на что мы спорим? – поинтересовался Марсело, отчаянно пытаясь прогнать мысль о том, что он совершенно зря повелся на подначки Рамоса, а один из его коктейлей точно был излишне алкоголен.

– На желание, конечно! – радостно откликнулся Серхио, чья уверенность, видимо, тоже была немного искусственно подогрета.

– И здесь пошлятина, – пробормотал уже скорее самому себе Марсело, окончательно понимая, что подставился.

И нет на них Криштиану, он бы их быстро развел по разным углам и запретил бы вообще упоминать хоть что-нибудь аргентинское, ну, кроме Анхелито, конечно. И никто ему не поможет, потому что в основном народу хочется посмотреть на что-нибудь забавное, как кто-нибудь лажает, короче, никакого уважения… Даже Кеплер лишь покачал головой и поглядывал на них со снисходительной усмешкой, прекрасно зная, что эти двое никогда не успокоятся.

– Ладно, блин, – сдаваться влегкую Марсело не привык, хотя плана действий у него не было. – Но композицию выберу я! Твоему “вкусу” я, разумеется, не доверяю!

Серхио только развел руками, не прекращая довольно лыбиться, Лука обхватил лицо ладонями, беззвучно смеясь и уже чуть ли не сползая со стула на пол, Кико из своего угла обеспокоенно оглядел обоих спорщиков, все еще думая, что капитаны так шутят. Конечно, они шутили, но это было очень серьезно. Марсело оглядел довольных одноклубников, пытаясь подобрать более-менее приличные слова для всего этого, но у него не получалось. Одноклубнички, блин…

– Значит, так. Если кто-то из вас, идиотов, вздумает записать хоть пару секунд – я найду вас, разрежу на кусочки и сброшу в этот, как там его… что тут протекает вокруг Манхэттена! – Марсело подождал, пока все, даже очень недовольные покивают, и только потом продолжил. – Если кто-то из вас, долбоебов, хоть одним словом, хоть одним намеком заикнется об этом Анхелю – я достану вас из-под земли, разрежу на кусочки и даже не посмотрю на то, что вы капитан мадридского Реала! Все понятно?

Капитану мадридского Реала тоже пришлось покивать вместе со всеми, и кое-кому показалось, что он уже почти пожалел о том, что затеял все это, но… Это только кому-то показалось. Серхио демонстративно спрятал телефон в карман, пихнул локтем Хамеса и кивнул в сторону Марсело, который сначала решил срочно допить то, что оставалось у него в стакане, догадавшись, что хуже уже не будет.

– Ты поможешь своему другану? Это ведь парный танец, насколько я знаю… Давай! А Крису мы ничего не скажем, да и доказательств никаких не будет!

Но Хамес только растерянно развел руками – не столько от того, что о чем-то таком беспокоился, посчитав, что вряд ли Криштиану это хоть как-то заденет – а от собственного бессилия.

– Я не умею… – и отчаяние, колыхнувшееся в его больших темных глазах, чуть не подействовало на Серхио. – Вообще. Даже не понимаю, как это!..

Серхио только довольно хмыкнул в  стакан: ну, что же, значит, Марсело станцует один, это будет даже круче, чем он рассчитывал…

– Ха, значит, ты у нас тоже узкопрофильный специалист! Не-не, много места не освобождайте, пусть будет, как на этих… как там их… милонгах!

Очевидно, хотя бы одно из значений этого слова Серхио все-таки успел выудить из Сети и теперь вовсю козырял этим. Молодняк в лице Иско, Альваро, Лукаса и Рубена, уже задолбавшись ворочать диван и кресла, радостно выдохнул и еще более радостно повалился на их мягкие подушки в ожидании представления. Часть из них болела за Марсело, потому что за Марсело невозможно было не поболеть, но кое-кто, конечно, даже не имея ни малейшего представления о танго, заочно почему-то не любил этот танец. 

Не отрывая взгляда от почти пустого стакана, Марсело собрал волосы в хвост, воспользовавшись одной из своих фенечек, и положил ладони на столешницу, чтобы убедиться, что они хотя бы не дрожат, а впрочем, на кой ему руки, когда гораздо важнее ноги… И в этот же момент кто-то положил свою смуглую ладонь рядом, почти вплотную с его, но пока не касаясь.

 – Это ведь парный танец, так?

Марсело поднял голову, собираясь только успокаивающе улыбнуться Кейлору и убедить его в том, что спор шуточный и ничего не значащий. Но стоило ему встретиться с ним глазами, как он тут же понял: он нашел своего партнера, потому что это точно был кабесео* – долгий, открытый, прямой, ни одного движения в сторону. И еще он понял, что уже выбрал песню: “Ты смотришь мне в глаза – и это уникально…” Он смотрел на самого уникального человека на свете, собираясь сказать вслух, как же он его обожает, но еще не решаясь накрыть его ладонь своей и хватаясь за спасительный стакан. Кей ничем ему не обязан, и подставляться вместе с ним из-за его длинного языка он тоже не должен.

– Не… боишься?

– А разве рядом с тобой я хоть чего-нибудь боюсь?

Марсело задумчиво покивал, все еще сомневаясь, стоит ли оно того. Он не был уверен не в нем, а в самом себе: одно дело – личное, то, что происходит лишь между ними двоими, и совсем другое – дать знать об этому кому-то еще, много кому еще, к сожалению, в танго это неизбежно…

– Ты никогда ничего не боишься.

Кейлор осторожно протянул пальцы к шее Марсело, едва коснулся обнаженной горячей кожи и ухватился за пуговицу его темно-синей рубашки, из-под которой выглядывала белая майка.

– Снимай!

Марсело, подавившись остатками коктейля и накатывающим смехом, в полнейшем недоумении воззрился на него.

– Но, радость моя… Ты это как-то… не вовремя, что ли…

Но Кейлор уже весьма уверенно дернул за планку, освобождая еще одну пуговицу.

– Снимай-снимай. Мне ведь понадобятся твои руки.

Марсело вздохнул, позволяя ему продолжить, свои руки при этом стараясь пока что держать при себе.

– А мне понадобится от тебя все, и вряд ли я смогу полностью контролировать себя по ходу…

– Если ты о Серхио… – пальцы Кейлора на секунду замерли, а потом снова вернулись к пуговицам. – Он тогда спросил, куда я подевался так надолго… Он беспокоился, правда, поэтому я сказал, что все хорошо и что я был с тобой. Я не… Ничего?

Марсело уже забыл, на что он только что подписался, забыл, что из всех фигур танго он знает только два шага и один разворот, он только восторженно таращился на Кейлора, который снова поражал его безмерно.

– А, нет-нет, это даже забавно! Хотел бы я увидеть его рожу в тот момент!

– Ну, он… удивился, – Кейлор продолжил расстегивать рубашку Марсело, кажется, в свою очередь напрочь забыв, что они здесь не одни, что, наверное, со стороны это выглядит странно, что это даст повод для очередной порции подколов. – И вроде бы не очень поверил, но я не стал его убеждать...

– Очень мудро… Ну, думаю, теперь убеждения и не понадобятся.

Кейлор лишь сдержанно улыбнулся и помог Марсело снять рубашку. Он спиной чувствовал нарастающее любопытство нескольких человек, но в кои-то веки не беспокоился о том, кто и что будет думать. Вряд ли он бы смог сейчас внятно объяснить, что он делает и зачем, но ему хотелось, чтобы Марсело был не один – даже в этой глупой ситуации, и чтобы этим “не один” для него был именно он.

Марсело прекрасно знал, кто ему нужен – партнер, который не побоится провести свое колено между его колен в нужный момент, партнер, чья спина и плечо окажутся достаточно крепкими, чтобы можно было ухватиться, если что-то пойдет не так. Но сейчас он не хотел думать ни о чем таком, теперь им овладел здоровый азарт, подкрепляемый его решимостью и уверенностью в своей правоте. Он вытащил из кармана джинсов айфон и усмехнулся. Конечно, назло Серхио он бы выбрал “Otros Aires”, ну, доканывать – так уж по полной, но все же подумал, что это будет совсем неуважительно**. От слишком сложных и продолжительных композиций “Gotan Project” тоже пришлось отказаться, поэтому “Bajofondo” с вокалом Джульет Венегас пришлись очень кстати. 

Он отрегулировал громкость и кинул айфон Карлосу, которого просто распирало от очень противоречивых чувств – любви к Марсело и нелюбви к аргентинскому чему угодно – а сам потянулся к уху Кейлора.

– Почти как в бачате, meu bem, только от меня – вправо, влево, вправо и слева направо… Несложно, тем более – тебе.

Кейлор кивнул и шагнул вслед за ним на импровизированную площадку, на ходу подворачивая рукава своей черной с едва заметным принтом рубашки. В голове у Марсело все слилось в сплошную шумовую завесу: подбадривающие аплодисменты, шутливые выкрики и, разумеется, удивленное приствистывание. Краем глаза он заметил, что Серхио проводил Кейлора недоумевающим взглядом, а Хамес наоборот весь засиял – потому что догадался, что теперь Марсело точно справится, а Серхио – точно проиграл желание.

Кейлор едва заметно улыбнулся ему и совершенно не стесняясь протянул к нему руки – словно объятия раскрывал. Он абсолютно точно расположил левую ладонь чуть под лопаткой Марсело, разрешая тому взять его за плечо, может, и не как в классической позиции, но как-то очень удобно, и переплел пальцы второй руки с пальцами Марсело, хотя это, опять же, было совсем по правилам.

– Веди.

Марсело вдохнул поглубже, на секунду прижался щекой к его щеке и скорее догадался, чем увидел, что Кейлор просто закрыл глаза, а на его губах задержалась та самая, почти неуловимая полуулыбка.

– Ты слегка… противоречишь песне, радость моя.

Он не побоялся сказать это вслух, прекрасно понимая, что они стоят достаточно близко друг к другу и их никто больше не услышит.

– А ты компенсируешь…

Шутник… Марсело усмехнулся и, уже никого и ничего не стесняясь, погладил его плечо. На четыре доли, на четыре… только… Танго – это же не просто фигуры под счет, это что-то большее, что-то личное, слишком много там будет всего личного, но раз Кей не возражает, то он и подавно… Жаль, физиономию Серхио он так и не увидит, но хрен с ним, с ними со всеми, если сейчас с ним только Кей, и музыка, и больше ничего. Он кивнул Карлосу, и первые такты композиции его сразу же успокоили: он забыл, где он, и с кем соревнуется, и что он вообще соревнуется – он решил просто танцевать.

_“Это подходит, чтобы танцевать!”_

Один круг – на пробу, ему нужно почувствовать партнера и понять, как двигаться дальше, но он ничуть не удивляется тому, что с Кейлором оказывается легко и просто. Он скорее бы стал подозревать, что Кейлор спец не только по сальсе и бачате, но сейчас ему совсем не хочется думать о чем-либо таком. Да и кого из них двоих тут нужно было обманывать: он и так прекрасно знает, как двигается Кейлор…

_“Нечто красивое, необъяснимое…”_

На втором круге он уже довольно улыбается и сильнее прижимает ладонь между лопатками Кейлора, но не для того чтобы направлять его, а просто потому что хочется. А Кейлор и правда не боится задерживать свое колено между его колен, прижиматься плечом к его плечу и губами к его виску…

_“Я хочу тебя рядом, чтобы прикасаться и чтобы танцевать…”_

Рука Кейлора уверенно опускается на талию Марсело – так тоже удобно, а Марсело бережно проводит пальцами по его плечу и ухватывается чуть повыше локтя – тоже неправильно. И на третьем круге он уже решается немного подразнить гусей – развернуть Кейлора к себе спиной, резко отпустить на всю длину их сцепленных рук и так же быстро вернуть и прижать к себе. Может и слишком крепко, и слишком откровенно, только Кейлор с готовностью отвечает на его объятие и на мгновение встречается с ним взглядом… 

_“Я знаю, что всегда хочу большего…”_

“И получаю это”, – мелькнуло в голове у Марсело, прежде чем музыка кончилась. Он коротко, но вполне акцентировано чмокнул Кейлора в щеку, отпустил, и оба тут же постарались как можно быстрее оторваться друг от друга и даже разойтись по разным углам гостиной, хотя им обоим было совсем не просто это сделать. На Кейлора тут же набросился Хамес, одновременно и защищая своим близким присутствием от остальных, и, конечно же, закидывая кучей вопросов с непременной восторженной интонацией.

Марсело отыскал свою рубашку, а заодно и заботливо подставленный Карлосом стакан с минералкой, делая глоток на ходу и одновременно пытаясь влезть в рукав. Рамос нагнал его почти у дверей, оставляя за спиной активно жужжащий улей одноклубников.

– И давно вы… “репетируете” это? Видимо, вечером последует продолжение? Вообще-то это нечестно…

Марсело попытался вежливо отмахнуться, хотя подвох в вопросе, конечно, уловил. Он остановился и прислонился к стене, параллельно застегивая рубашку.

– Чистая и живая импровизация, irmão! Не завидуй, а учись!

– Совсем уж за лоха держать меня не надо! – неожиданно зло огрызнулся Серхио. – Лады, скажу по-другому. Я подумал, что вы с этим уже завязали, ну, сезон прошел, можно больше не выказывать своего расположения так явно! Вы, что, все лето трахались и остановиться не успели?  

Марсело окинул его странным взглядом, и если бы Серхио вовремя включил мозги и чуть-чуть притушил эмоции, он бы сразу расшифровал его правильно: я люблю тебя, но оторву тебе голову и сыграю ею в футбол, если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, irmão. Еще одна проблема была в том, что Серхио даже предположить не мог, что Марсело может смотреть именно так, но то, как он скрестил руки на груди и закусил губу, могло бы насторожить любого.

– Я сделаю вид, что в этом шуме и музыке я не расслышал ни одного из твоих идиотских вопросов. Я сделаю тебе дружеское одолжение и спишу это на то, что тебя одолевают воспоминания и тоска. И я тебя прекрасно понимаю, но спускать хамство не намерен, уж извини.  

– Я думал…

– Ты – думал?! Честно, ты делал именно это? Сколько тебе лет, Чуру?! Потому что иногда я не понимаю, как ты стал нашим капитаном! Думать и действовать тебе нужно было тогда, когда от тебя этого ждали! По крайней мере, один человек точно чего-то ждал, надеялся!..

– Да что я мог сделать-то?! – Серхио повысил голос и даже не оглянулся по сторонам. – От нас и от наших желаний ничего уже не зависело!.. А мы… мы тогда уже улетали в Австралию…

– В Австралию, – Марсело поморщился и устало прислонился спиной к стене. – Разве это был финал какого-нибудь кубка? Лигочемпионский матч? Или ты бы куда-то опоздал, если бы прилетел на несколько часов позже? Ты знаешь, что мог. Только ты и мог. Ни я, ни Криш, ну, может быть, он, если бы он очень захотел… Разве не… странно было потом видеть, как это может происходить, как должно происходить у нормальных людей?!

– Не смей сравнивать меня с Андресом, а нас – с этим… клубом! Ты не знаешь, как это, когда тебя втемяшивают мордой в стену и там нет больше ничего! Но мне, мне нужно идти дальше, я не могу тратить время на то, чтобы пытаться пробить эту стену!..

Не знает? Он?! Марсело был эмоциональным человеком, но не был взрывным и почти никогда не поддавался вспышкам ярости, уж тем более вне футбольного поля. Поэтому он сдержался, только руки на всякий случай убрал за спину. Он признавался себе, что периодически – завидовал ему, им обоим, тому, что у них было, а вследствие этого был зол, что все так закончилось… Если бы вдруг его сейчас понесло, он бы высказал Серхио все, что думает о нем, о его положении и его поступках в последнее время, но только это было нелогично, это было совсем не его дело, поэтому Марсело никогда в жизни себе такого бы не позволил. 

– А ты не впаривай мне, что это по-прежнему  не грызет тебя изнутри, – совсем тихо сказал он. – Я же тебя сто лет знаю – не смей выебываться передо мной! Не пытайся убедить меня, что ты не просыпаешься от этих мыслей! Что ты спокойно и легко засыпаешь ночью, что тебе ничего, совсем ничего не снится!..

Марсело мог бы продолжить, но уже сам себя почти ненавидел за то, что не сумел найти способ защитить одного человека без того, чтобы так ранить другого. Глаза Серхио стали совсем темными, и Марсело больше были не нужны его слова, все было слишком ясно: не легко, просыпается, снится…

– Вот мое желание, Чуру: разберись с этим! Выясни сам у себя, чего ты хочешь. Иначе время пройдет бездарно и никто тебе уже не позавидует.

Он с трудом отлепился от стены, хлопнул впавшего в прострацию Серхио по плечу и начал придумывать, как отбить Кейлора у толпы восторженных почитателей всех его талантов и, да, продолжить их танец где-то в другом месте. Потому что если они этого не сделают, время пройдет бездарно и нечего будет вспомнить в старости.

– Вы… ссорились? – все-таки решился спросить его Кейлор в одном из коридоров шикарного “Four Sesons”. – Это не из-за…

– Мы пытались помириться, – Марсело был задумчив и не так улыбчив, как обычно. – И нет, это не из-за нас, не волнуйся, это… из-за него. Он не в порядке…

– Я его прекрасно понимаю… Особенно сейчас.

Марсело вдруг на секунду остановился и, даже не оглянувшись по сторонам, взял его за руку. Он тоже понимал, и это было весьма паршивое ощущение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *знак (взгляд-кивок-улыбка), посредством которого раньше приглашали на танец.  
> **“Otros Aires” – испано-аргентинский нео-танго-коллектив, базирующийся… в Барселоне.


	10. Ненужные слова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: после матча группового турнира Лиги Чемпионов с Боруссией (Дортмунд) на выезде и после слов Серхио о том, что Кейлор виноват в пропущенном мяче.

Марсело в сердцах зафигачил куда-то пульт, который попал во что-то твердое, вскочил, пробежал вокруг дивана, снова плюхнулся на него и закрыл лицо руками. Клариса ничего не сказала, она не досмотрела матч, потому что укладывала детей, но уже догадывалась о результатах. Поэтому ждала молча, не обращая внимания на треснувший пульт, знала, что иногда нужно и так, понимала, потому что столько раз видела, как невозможность помочь своим причиняла ее любимому человеку большую боль, чем участие в самом неудачном матче. Она сидела рядом, гладила по спине, дожидаясь, пока Марсело отнимет руки от лица и уткнется в ее плечо. И она знала, что полночи он будет переписываться с одноклубниками, мешавшими ему переписываться только с одним, а оставшиеся полночи будет пытаться уснуть…

Утро прошло почти нормально, не считая того, что они, разумеется, проспали, а конкурс на звание лучшего будильника выиграл маленький Лиам, который свой режим как раз таки не нарушал, в отличие от некоторых бестолковых взрослых. Марсело сам отвез Энцо в школу, а вот вернувшись, полез в Интернет, который вне зависимости от запросов хозяев всегда рассказывал что-нибудь ненужное. Марсело просто обалдел, чуть не сел мимо стула, все еще не веря потыкал в кнопки, пролистывая новостные страницы, Серхио, мать твою за ногу, капитан, блять же твою в качель… Как, нет, просто – как?! Кажется, он опять что-то уронил, кажется, Клар что-то у него спрашивала…

– …может, завтра?.. Милый?.. – Клариса была рядом с Марсело всю свою сознательную жизнь – они буквально ощущали энергетические вибрации друг друга и их изменения друг у друга замечали сразу же.  – Что-то случилось? Что? Травма? Санкции? “Mundo Deportivo”? На тебе лица нет, родной!

“Mundo Deportivo”, как же… “Mundo Deportivo” даже относительно чужих не позволяла себе то, что иногда позволяет себе относительно своих так называемая “промадридская” пресса! Но не в этот раз, вчера у них было совсем мало работы: это были практически официальные слова, сказанные после матча с “Боруссией”. Сказанные капитаном мадридского “Реала”. Которого сейчас, несмотря на их многолетние прекрасные отношения, Марсело хотелось задушить голыми руками.

– Я… мне надо… Сердечко, сможешь забрать Энцо?

– Конечно, родной, езжай.

Марсело поцеловал жену и мелкого, который тут же решил поправить папе прическу перед уходом, поэтому пришлось немного задержаться, сунул в карман телефон, ключи и выскочил за дверь.

Прижимая к себе Лиама, который все еще прощался, активно размахивая ручками, Клариса заглянула в оставшийся открытым ноутбук мужа и вздохнула: это и правда было хуже, чем любой провокационный материал “Mundo Deportivo”. В понимании Марсело, конечно, мнения остальных ее не очень волновали.

 

К общим тренировкам Марсело еще не допускали, но он почувствовал себя обязанным приехать на послематчевый разбор, нет, не затем, чтобы что-то там услышать, а кое-что сказать. Нет, не всем, а одному конкретному человеку. Едва ли поздоровавшись с одноклубниками, потихоньку подтягивавшимися к залу для тактических занятий, он не особо вежливо толкнул в плечо Рамоса, кивая на полупрозрачные двери рекреационной зоны. Рамос удивленно покосился, но возражать не стал, хлопнул по плечу Пепе и шагнул за перегородку. И тут же сообразил. Вернее, он и раньше начал соображать, с ним так бывало, он и сам замечал, и другие говорили: лучшие мысли приходили в голову слишком поздно, и, кажется, сейчас был именно такой случай. 

Пепе тоже был не тормоз, едва хлипкая дверь закрылась, он помчался по коридору, выискивая Криштиану, нашел и, схватив его за рукав, потащил за собой обратно к двери.

– Криш, кое-что… Думаю, нужно… Короче, я туда не пойду… Мне страшно!

– А я…

– А ты пойдешь!

Да, говорить слова Кеплер, может, был и не мастер, но девять сезонов в этом “чудесном коллективе” – разных, сложных и славных сезонов – позволяли ему ориентироваться в происходящем не хуже всех штатных психологов месте взятых. Ну, и на девяти сезонах ему совсем не хотелось останавливаться. И кого еще он должен был звать на помощь, Морату, что ли?

Криштиану замер перед пластиковой полупрозрачной перегородкой, еще немного надеясь, что Кеплер зря развел панику, но… Нет, Марсело не кричал и не размахивал руками, он вообще почти никогда ничего такого себе не позволял. Он только запустил в Рамоса сложенной в несколько раз газетой, он бы и телефоном в него запустил, но передумал, и теперь стоял молча, обхватив себя за плечи и разглядывая нехитрый черно-белый интерьер. Серхио, как ни странно, тоже не размахивал руками, по крайней мере, он не поднимал их выше пояса, держа ладони как бы в успокаивающем жесте. Вот теперь и Криштиану стало страшно.

Тем не менее он коротко вдохнул и, не стучась, переступил порог, также молча, одним движением брови уточняя: “Научный диспут у вас тут?” Его как будто даже не заметили, то есть заметили, но восприняли его появление как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и с одной стороны, это могло бы вдохновить Криштиану, а с другой…

– Да он и сам согласился, он тоже это признал! Крис, ну хоть ты скажи ему!

Серхио почти с надеждой уставился на Криштиану, проглатывая совершенно, как он посчитал, ненужные извинения и оправдания. Нет, ну, правда, он же не будет перед Марсело оправдываться за слова, сказанные по поводу работы другого одноклубника… Но, пожалуй, это было не очень…

Марсело только качнул головой и поморщился, в свою очередь, замалчивая столь очевидное “а где был ты, почему не подстраховал Рафу, почему вы вообще позволили так пробить?”.

“Он не воспринял это как личное, он большой профессионал, ты же… ты же знаешь!”

“Да ты что… Надо же… Допустим, я знаю, более того – уверен…”

Криштиану потер переносицу костяшками согнутых пальцев в попытках заставить почему-то полусонный мозг хоть немного поработать. Его самого слишком часто “неправильно понимали”, но он хотя бы умудрялся не разбрасываться именами на публике, Серхио же “тонкостью чувств” и особой дипломатичностью обычно не отличался. Но сейчас он, кажется, был на пределе, очевидно собираясь как-то собираясь отбиться от справедливых нападок Марсело, который успел предупредить его возможную следующую реплику.

– Не вздумай заикнуться об отношениях, Чуру, здесь нет ничего личного, вот это – _не_ личное! А мое отношение к этому клубу, да, представь себе, личное!

– Марс… – и Криштиану сам не узнал свой голос: он хотел осторожнее, нежнее, что ли, а получилось чуть ли не умоляюще…

Марсело только качнул головой и пнул валявшуюся на полу сложенную газету, промалчивая те аргументы, которые с лихвой подтверждали его право на определенную реакцию, на свое собственное мнение и на его выражение. Он ни в жизни бы не похвастался вслух тем, что _никогда_ не играл против мадридского Реала. И он не был “приглашенной”, то есть купленной задорого звездой. Он вообще не был “ звездой ”, с крайними защитниками это случается крайне редко. Да, у него был гениальный предшественник (и он тоже не был “родным” мадридскому клубу), которого он смог вполне достойно заменить, да, ему в какой-то мере повезло, но свое везение он заработал упорным и тяжким трудом. Он, в конце-то концов, вице-капитан этого клуба, да, это – его личное!

“Неужели так сложно понять, что командная игра не заканчивается с финальным свистком!”

“Ну, ты, блять, еще попроси брать пример с… этих!..”

“Да, блять, можно иногда!”

Криштиану подумал, что он здесь абсолютно бесполезен, Кеплер нагло его подставил, потому что эти люди знали друг друга дольше, чем почти все оставшиеся… В висках почему-то ломило, и он списывал это на полубессонную ночь, настроение и так было отвратным, а тут еще эти двое… Нет, не двое, сейчас их здесь было больше.

Они снова ощутили это – как мучительно им не хватает человека, который одним своим присутствием заставил бы их заткнуться, одним движением рук успокоил бы и сорвавшиеся трибуны, и даже наглых репортеров. Господи, почему?..

Марсело из последних сил молчал “а о нем ты бы осмелился ляпнуть такое?”, Серхио отчаянно чесал затылок, теребил бороду, пинал газету и молча понимал, что сейчас уже его личное готово вылиться потоком обиды и разочарований на ни в чем не повинных товарищей по команде, многолетних соратников, друзей – это слово он бы с удовольствием сейчас проорал вслух, но оно сейчас было ни к месту. Криштиану понял, что готов стоять между ними хоть вечность, и если в случайной перестрелке они все-таки перебьют друг друга, а заодно и его шальными пулями – то так тому и быть.

Вежливо стукнув по перегородке, в комнату вошел Кейлор. Он был спокоен, собран, может, где-то в уголках его глаз и пряталась усталость, но сейчас было не разглядеть.

– Нам пора, Зинедин пришел.

Короткое и негромкое “нам” упало между молчаливым спорщиками словно камень в воду, и от него пошли круги.

Марсело поднял глаза на Криштиану и поморщился как от боли.

– Foder… Nos afogaremos… se…

Кейлор неслышно вздохнул, и забыл выдохнуть, и уж тем более не пытался сказать что-либо. Только не из-за него… Нет, он знал, что – не из-за него, а из-за команды, точнее, из-за ее временного отсутствия, но от этого все равно было как-то тяжко. Он развернулся, выходя из помещения, Марсело тут же шагнул следом. Серхио отвел глаза, а вот Криштиану засмотрелся на то, как Марсело коротко, так коротко и быстро, что это могло бы показаться, кончиками пальцев прихватил шею Кейлора – там, где заканчивался воротник белой футболки и чуточку выступал позвонок, когда он опускал голову. И ему определенно показалось, что Кейлора чуть качнуло назад – под это касание…  

Они ушли, Криштиану медленно перевел взгляд на Серхио, который тут же взмахнул руками на севильянский манер, безмолвно спрашивая “да я-то что?!”, и тоже рванул к двери – нужно было поторапливаться. Криштиану еще немного постоял в отдалении от толпы одноклубников, перетекающих из коридора в зал. “Afogaremos…” Ему тоже до жути хотелось погладить чью-то голую шею, и не только погладить, и не только шею… Но момент был явно неподходящий, потому что Марсело прав: все свои личные желания и устремления нужно засунуть подальше, иначе они и вправду потонут…

 

Марсело сел позади всех, наискосок от Кейлора, чтобы видеть чуть больше, чем только его широкую спину, хотя на самом деле ему и спины было бы достаточно. Сидящий прямо перед ним Рафаэль обернулся и свел брови в извиняющейся гримасе, и Марсело тут же протянул руку и взъерошил его аккуратно уложенные курчавые волосы. Да фигово вышло, но так бывает, от этого никто не застрахован и это – не смертельно, уж для них это вообще должно стать одним из катализаторов – работать, блин, над этими моментами, как сказал Кейлор. Кей…

Карим, сидящий рядом с Рафаэлем покосился на них, но ничего не сказал. Он не считал себя мастером что-то говорить в таких случаях, у него никогда особо не получалось утешать, он старался компенсировать это чем-то другим. Но он знал, что только у Марсело всегда найдется слово и жест для каждого, потому что у него такая “работа”, в этом плане он Марсело очень доверял, уже восьмой клубный сезон как. Поэтому он только бросил взгляд из-под насупленных бровей и незаметно придвинулся вместе со стулом чуть ближе к своему соотечественнику. Пусть вон Зинедин говорит правильные и нужные слова, а все ненужные они уж постараются как-нибудь промолчать, они должны постараться.


	11. В горе и в радости

– Я очень захотел рассказать тебе – и не по телефону!

– Вызвали! Наконец-то!

Кейлор улыбнулся так, как будто это он получил вызов в сборную. Он посторонился, пропуская в дом Марсело, который светился, сильнее, чем обычно, чем когда у него было просто хорошее настроение и он был готов им делиться бесконечно долго. Он не хвастаться пришел, но он знал, что нужно – поделиться тем светлым и радостным, что у него было сейчас, потому что Кейлору приятно брать это у него, потому что и для него это было важно. Никто из коллег по цеху не смог бы так воспринять такую новость, будучи сам не в состоянии помочь собственной сборной, а Кейлор – мог.

– Давай же проходи! Матео спит, а девчонки уехали в этот… как там его, Лас Розас… Там открывают это… что-то…

– О-о, знаю-знаю! – Марсело тут же покатился со смеху. – Новый бутик Ральфа Лорена – вот что, я уже наслышан! Сочувствую, родной! Тебе даже вдвойне, у тебя же две девчонки! Вот скажи, ты себе хоть на карманные расходы что-нибудь оставил?

– Нет, – Кейлор снова улыбался так, что казалось, в Мадрид пришла не осень, а весна. – Вы же меня и так не бросите, правда?

– О, как ты в нас уверен!

Марсело расположился на диване, таком знакомом и удобном диване, Кейлор ушел на кухню, кухню Марсело тоже прекрасно помнил, и веранду, и огромную тахту на веранде…

– Рассказывай, – Кейлор уже сел рядом, протягивая стакан с холодным имбирным чаем, я все хочу знать.

– Знаешь, Тите сам мне позвонил, отличный мужик, кстати! Сказал, что у него есть план, что он собирается поставить нас на ноги, на обе ноги. Будем играть в нормальный, наш футбол, фланги будут активированы под нападение, и поэтому я нужен! Он прямо так мне и сказал, и это… Знаешь, это очень приятно, это мотивирует...

Кейлор только кивал и наглядеться не мог – купался в солнечном свете, который источали эти глаза, эта улыбка, эта кожа, все это, просто все, и ему самому уже становилось лучше.

– Я рад, ты знаешь, как я рад, потому что никто так не заслуживает этого…

– У меня снова есть шанс сыграть против тебя, а? Если доживем до такого дня…

Марсело поставил стакан на столик и потрепал Кейлора по плечу, и вроде как намеревался запустить пальцы еще куда-то, но пока не решался. Кейлор едва заметно усмехнулся и сам подставил ему щеку для поцелуя. А потом вторую, а потом подбородок – уже гладко выбритый, может, начало сезона и прошло без него, но на его привычки это не повлияло – а потом по второму кругу, чем Марсело с большим энтузиазмом воспользовался. Потому что Кейлор позволил себе воспользоваться именно такой поддержкой – ни секунды не сомневаясь и не давая повода Марсело усомниться в нем. 

 

*

Марсело окинул довольным взглядом счастливую раздевалку (гостевая раздевалка на Вильямарин была, кстати, до неприличия тесной): народ перешучивался, обнимался, бросался вещами, даже Криштиану был доволен, хотя забил всего один мяч из этих шести – в общем, казалось, жизнь налаживалась. Только вот Кейлор сидел в дальнем углу в одиночестве, с хмурым и предельно сосредоточенным выражением лица расшнуровывая бутсы. Он уже снял вратарский свитер, и тонкая зеленая ткань майки слишком откровенно обтягивала все выступы и косточки, когда он наклонялся… Марсело вдохнул поглубже и подошел к нему.

– Кей?

И едва ли не смалодушничал, кроя себя последними матюгами, потому что – почти пожалел, что подошел: взгляд Кейлора яснее ясного говорил, насколько он ничему не рад…

– Я налажал… снова…

– Что?! Где…

Марсело вовремя прикусил себе язык, чтобы не ввернуть стандартную шутку про то, что такой пропущенный гол – это комплимент хозяевам поля при таком разгромном счете. Нельзя такое – говорить вратарям, для которых каждый пропущенный мяч как удар по дых, и дело не в личных рекордах, статистике или чем-то еще, а просто они так живут.

– Ты знаешь, где. Я проспал, я не в форме, прав был Серхио тогда…

– Так, так, стой…

Марсело лихорадочно пытался взять себя в руки, чтобы хоть сколь-нибудь эффективно воздействовать на своего вратаря, одновременно успевая подумать о том, что, вероятно, Серхио было не так легко рядом с Икером, как могло бы показаться, может, даже наоборот, а он…

– Я еще мяч в аут выкинул, – не унимался Кейлор. – Как последний…

Марсело резко выдохнул и ухватил его за подбородок – не любовно, не дружески, нет, потому что это – нельзя, ни в коем случае, только не сейчас, и он почувствовал, как Кейлор подобрался, значит, все правильно.

– Вот это видишь? – он хлопнул себя по плечу с капитанской повязкой и, дождавшись, пока Кейлор сосредоточится, продолжил. – Никто из нас сейчас не в идеальной форме! Мяч ты выкинул в аут, потому что никого из нас поблизости не было! Но мы – все вместе – стараемся прийти в эту самую форму, мы с тобой и ты – с нами! Так что прекрати мне тут отрываться от коллектива и изображать самого ответственного за результат!  

Он замолчал, в какой-то момент предположив, что, возможно, он чересчур резок, возможно, чуточку любви и дружественности не помешало бы, но только Кейлор не был бы Кейлором, если бы не схватывал все на лету. Он поднялся и обнял Марсело – не по-дружески, не любовно, а так, как надо было в этот момент, и Марсело выдохнул, сомкнул руки на его спине, уже мечтая, что совсем скоро сможет позволить себе чуть больше.

– В качестве терапии можешь пойти и обнять Иско!

– М-м? – Кейлор по-прежнему не отпускал его, даже не собирался.

– Ладно, можешь обнять Криша – он порадуется!

– М-м…

В целях “самообороны” Марсело был даже готов сам его оттолкнуть, потому что губы Кейлора только что очень опасно коснулись его виска.

– Один раз! Чтобы он порадовался, а не… не возомнил невесть что!

И в кои-то веки, что опять же было весьма малодушно с его стороны, но Марсело обрадовался, что в этот раз с ними не было Хамеса. Но Кейлор только издал короткий смешок и уже совсем откровенно ткнулся губами в его висок. Он же не говорил Марсело, что у него тоже никогда не вставало на Криштиану. Так и правда бывает, ну, а самому Криштиану знать об этом необязательно.


	12. Не торопись (Глупости и пошлости-1)

Черта с два он его сейчас отпустит, плевать ему – он нарушает только свой собственный режим, потому что после обеда Кей может ехать домой и там запереться в зале с тренажерами, а вот у него вечерняя тренировка, на которой он наверняка будет считать ворон, мух и хрен знает, может, кто еще залетит! Дракон, например, это было бы кстати, тогда тренировка сразу же закончится: все будут бегать и ловить дракона… Бля, ну и бредятина!.. Если бы сейчас за окнами над полями Вальдебебаса пролетал дракон, да хоть целая стая, Марсело не обратил бы абсолютно никакого внимания – у него был Кейлор, прямо сейчас, в его руках, голый, красивый, сосредоточенный только на нем, что еще нужно, на хуй драконов!

Они почему-то завалились на диван, вместо того чтобы сделать еще пару шагов и расположиться на удобной кровати, пришлось умещаться так, ну и ладно, так тоже было неплохо. Кейлор прислонился к его согнутым в коленях ногам, сам вытянул правую ногу рядом с Марсело, под его руку, а левую спустил на ковер – и так ему было спокойно и удобно. Марсело нравилось, как он расположился, ему так нравилось смотреть на него снизу вверх, ему нравилась эта грациозная мощь, с которой Кейлор вытаскивал из него самые невообразимые эмоции и звуки, ему нравилось все, что он делал. Он протянул к нему руки, он снова хотел его, но еще он кое-что вспомнил, прикусил губу и постарался скрыть шальной блеск, тут же замельтешивший в его глазах.

– Ложись!

Кейлор оторвал взгляд от перекатывающихся под блестящей темной кожей мышц, от ровно вздымающейся рельефной груди под своей ладонью, уставился на Марсело своими невероятными глазищами.

– Здесь, конечно, немного места, но…

Марсело возмущенно фыркнул и двинул коленом под плечами Кейлора.

– Да что же ты у меня такой болтливый… Ложись, говорю! 

– Но… я тяжелый…

– Нормальный ты! Иди сюда!

Марсело был готов дать ему подзатыльник, и будь он в чуть более удобном положении, сделал бы это непременно: он же его от земли подхватывает на раз и у него, в отличие от некоторых, всегда идеальный вес. Ну, может, не сейчас, сейчас он слишком похудел, куда только смотрят эти врачи!..

Сейчас он был с ним не для того чтобы утешать, не нужны были Кейлору его дурацкие утешения. Семья – это, конечно, очень хорошо, но еще ему нужен был рядом человек, который поймет его без слов, которому его тоска по игре, полнейшее бессилие перед сложившимися обстоятельствами были слишком хорошо знакомы. Марсело прекрасно понимал, что Кейлор рассчитывал на лучшие результаты и на совсем другое начало сезона. Он пожертвовал Кубком Америки и собственным отпуском, чтобы посвятить все время своему восстановлению, но первый матч испанского чемпионата уже прошел без него, скорее всего, и второй, и третий пройдут также, его даже в общую тренировочную группу еще не допускали. Даниэль полностью восстановился, Криштиану чувствовал себя прекрасно и уже вовсю демонстрировал свои не менее прекрасные ноги, а Кейлор убивался на физиотерапии и щадящих тренировках, которые его-то и не пощадили: он умудрился повредить еще и ступню, и теперь провожал одноклубников из бассейна или тренажерки тоскливыми взглядами и вяло реагировал на все их подбадривания. Конечно, он был расстроен, но не позволял себе жаловаться вслух, даже Марсело ничего такого ни разу от него не услышал, правда, ему и слышать это было не нужно – он ощущал все, что сейчас творилось на душе у Кейлора, как свое. Он все это понимал, но вслух мог просить только об одном: “Не торопись, только не торопись, радость моя! Это очень важно, для тебя и для всех нас…” Никакого “потерпи” или “подожди” – всего, что Кей уже натерпелся, хватило бы на пару-тройку других карьер, а уж за слово “подожди” Марсело сам себе бы вырвал язык, он своим присутствием старался лишь отвлечь его от бесполезных мрачных мыслей. Очень старался, и, слава Богу, эта помощь принималась.

Кейлор, двигаясь все еще не слишком решительно, устроился на его бедрах, и наклонился, вытягивая руки, но Марсело только тихо рассмеялся и помотал головой по подлокотнику.

– А, не-не! Так ложись, спиной!

Вот теперь Кейлор окончательно растерялся и снова застыл, только живот Марсело осторожно погладил – как будто считал, что нельзя на такой прекрасный живот наваливаться не пойми чем и как. Марсело чертыхнулся про себя пару-тройку раз, предположив, что, может, напугал Кейлора своей неуемной фантазией, но отступать от задуманного не собирался. Ему было нужно знать, пойдет ли Кей дальше, отважится ли на большее, доверится ли ему до конца и без остатка, потому что ему самому уж очень хотелось, очень....

На самом деле Кейлор завис совсем не поэтому, ни хрена он не испугался, он просто не сразу поверил в то, что Марсело помнит все свои обещания… То есть не то чтобы он хотел обвинить его в короткой памяти, просто не ожидал, что он так сразу начнет исполнять его желания, то есть ему было безумно приятно, то есть не просто приятно, то есть… К счастью, они как-то одновременно сообразили, что думают совершенно не о том, не к месту и слишком долго.

– Веришь мне? – Марсело нашел его руки и сплел их пальцы. – Все получится, meu coração, не сомневайся в нас!

Кейлор все еще не очень уверенно, но присполз ниже, Марсело усмехнулся, ухватил его под колени и потихоньку потянул его бедра к своим плечам.

– Давай, не бойся! Я обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь ни секунды!

Кейлор медленно сгибал руки, плечами опускаясь на живот Марсело, чуть прохладной спиной скользя по его горячему и рельефному корпусу, в конце концов разместившись так, что его голова оказалась между ног Марсело, бедра, соответственно – на плечах Марсело, ну, а член Марсело оказался как раз где-то между его лопатками... Ощущение было очень странное, но такое захватывающее, что Кейлор расслабился, расползся по телу Марсело, который довольно завозился под ним, снова согнул ноги, чтобы Кейлору было удобнее за них держаться, провел ладонями по его проступившим ребрам, запавшему животу… И вот за зеркало на потолке он бы сейчас заложил, перезаложил, а потом выкрал бы и снова толкнул на черном рынке собственную душу!.. Он решил сделать зарубку на оставшейся вроде целой, пусть и абсолютно прямой извилине в своей голове: ему нужно, ему просто необходимо было до их ближайшего отпуска отыскать самый шикарный номер, такой, из которого не захочется вылезать ни на какие экскурсии, будь это хоть Елисейские Поля, хоть Манхэттен, хоть Ипанема, и чтобы там было огромное зеркало… Так, кажется, его уже поклинило на этом чертовом зеркале!.. Нет, вот почему, когда с ним один из самых красивых людей в мире, в голову приходит только всякая похабщина?! Но это когда-нибудь потом, а сейчас ему придется довольствоваться только собственными ощущениями, а еще – ощущениями Кея, которые уж он постарается обострить до предела.

Марсело чуть подтянул Кейлора ближе и почувствовал, как напряглись его ноги, как все напряглось, потому что он, кажется, уже засомневался, но не в Марсело, конечно, а в самом себе. Можно ли – так? Можно ли ему вообще хоть что-то такое? С Андреа они не экспериментировали, им было по-хорошему удобно и спокойно друг с другом, но близость Марсело не обещала спокойствия, то есть такого, умиротворенного и привычного бытия рядом друг с другом. Близость Марсело обещала зашкаливающие эмоции и ощущения, когда все тело и внутренности как будто вспыхивают и потом долго горят каким-то… божественным пламенем. Близость Марсело обещала состояние, похожее на помешательство не первой степени, да он уже сошел с ума, разрешая ему такое… нет, себе – разрешая – такое! Но… ему хотелось. Без сомнения, абсолютно точно, именно этого – больше, дальше, до конца.

Марсело верно уловил его колебания, правильно решил, что нужно будет удержать его, потому что по инерции Кей может дернуться назад, скорее всего так и будет, но это не страшно – о подлокотник он не стукнется, далеко, а вот за него пусть хватается сколько угодно. Сначала он немного отвлек его – влажной ладонью погладил его уже почти твердый член, посжимал мошонку, пообводил все пальцами, а потом переместил руки на бедра Кейлора и лизнул между – коротко, но совершенно ясно обозначивая свои намерения. Конечно, Кейлор дернулся – как бы он ни готовился, все равно первое касание, обжигающее и пронзительное, застало его врасплох, потому что это было хорошо, так хорошо, что от этого даже было стыдно. Только Село делал все и так, что стыд испарялся слишком быстро, он же всегда ему говорил, что в любви нет ничего постыдного или неправильного, что все, что делается по любви и с любовью – правильно и от Бога. Хотя вот сейчас лучше бы об этом не думать… Впрочем, у него уже и не получалось думать – ему совершенно бессовестно хотелось раздвинуть ноги пошире, ему уже хотелось, чтобы Село не осторожничал, ему хотелось его горячих губ и языка – там,  ему хотелось, чтобы он сильнее прижимался колючим подбородком, потому что каждое такое касание заставляло сладко вздрагивать и хотеть еще…

Марсело, конечно, почувствовал, когда Кейлора отпустило, а потом снова подхватило, но уже волной совершенно других ощущений. Он запоминал, записывал на подкорке мозга каждый мельчайший, но не идущий ни в какое сравнение ни с чем другим момент: сильные пальцы Кейлора вцеплялись в его бедра, из горла вырывался какой-то хриплый и невероятно будоражащий звук – он бы слушал это вечно. Но Кейлор уже сообразил, что своими губами он тоже кое-что может сотворить... И сначала он пытался только целовать, но чем горячее становилось между его ног, тем сильнее он стискивал бедра Марсело и впивался в них губами. И от первого такого “поцелуя” Марсело самого подбросило и еще больше вжало в Кейлора, а потом все ощущения смешались в один поток непрекращающейся эйфории – жарко, остро, тяжело и головокружительно хорошо!.. Бля-а, у него же будут засосы на “внутренней поверхности бедра”! И его любимый массажист обалдеет, когда это увидит, вежливо, насколько будет позволять положение, приподнимет бровь, а он… Он будет либо таинственно молчать, либо вдохновенно врать, что его покусал… новоприобретенный щеночек, потому полагает, что честь любимой женщины и честь любимого мужчины имеют одинаковую стоимость.

Конечно, Марсело и сам бы мог понаставить Кейлору синяков и засосов, но сейчас он почему-то смог удержаться: ему не хотелось ничем беспокоить Кейлора, ни разу не вспомнившего, где именно они сейчас находятся, тонкие ли здесь стены и есть ли кто-то в комнатах по соседству. Марсело обожал моменты, когда Кей не скромничал, но, конечно, это имело смысл, именно потому что все остальное время он был сдержан и скромен, и иногда Марсело не понимал, что возбуждало его больше. Все… Его все в нем возбуждало – и ментально, и физически, и творчески, и то, что он ему, ему одному так поддавался и так доверял, доверчивый вулкан – получите и распишитесь…

Он даже немного устал от их общего напряжения, он попытался высчитать, насколько еще его хватит, когда Кейлор вдруг отпустил его бедро и потянулся к своему члену, и Марсело не удивился, наоборот, ему было до одурения приятно, что он все-таки добился такого результата.

– Хочешь кончить? – Марсело протянул руки вдоль боков Кейлора, гладких и влажных от пота. – Я все сделаю, Кей, давай, давай же!

Он облизал ладони, одной гладил все вокруг, другой обхватил, ничего особо сделать не успел – только сжал, обвел большим пальцем влажную от выступившей смазки головку и сделал всего пару движений. Кейлор стиснул его бедра, снова чуть не укусил, отчаянно пытаясь не взвыть в голос, сначала выгнулся, а потом вжался в него со всей силы – больно, тяжело, но так круто, так круто, что Марсело очень хотелось продлить этот невозможно короткий момент. Кейлор еще прерывисто и тяжело дышал, но он разжал руки и не убрал их, даже когда Марсело вытянул ноги, давая отдых своим коленям. В голове было пусто, в душе больше не было никакого стыда, в сердце как будто полыхал благодатный огонь – так было правильно.

Марсело, продолжая лениво поглаживать все, до чего дотягивался, откинул голову, понимая, что вот сейчас ему даже зеркало не нужно – он знал, что сам улыбается как идиот, а Кей сейчас настолько красивый, так по-неземному выглядит, что даже лучше не смотреть, а то можно отравиться… Если честно, изначально он не рассчитывал на такой эффект, он немного подзабыл о том, что, несмотря на всю свою сдержанность, ему Кейлор позволяет нарушать все существующие границы. У всех есть свои границы, это факт, но не все способны открыться кому-то другому настолько, чтобы было не страшно показать, что там, за этими стенами и замками, из чего ты на самом деле состоишь. Он снова довольно поулыбался в потолок, когда Кейлор наконец пошевелился, поводил губами по его истерзанному бедру и собрался переместиться в более привычное положение. Марсело придержал его ноги, всячески пытаясь страховать, чтобы он не навернулся с этого долбаного дивана, и ему было все равно, что в какой-то момент Кейлор навалился на него всем своим весом, глядя все еще малость ошалевшими глазами, отчего у Марсело снова перехватило дыхание. Но Кейлор не собирался давать ему время на размышления, он потянулся, чтобы поцеловаться – немного жестко, резковато, но при этом как-то по-особенному пронзительно-сладко. Марсело был наслышан о людях, которые отказывались целоваться, например, после минета, честное слово, он бы никогда не стал отсасывать такому человеку!.. Но как об этом узнать заранее? Есть сотни признаков, куча мелочей, по которым можно догадаться и предположить, а иногда… Иногда ты просто знаешь, как будет. Почему-то в Кейлоре Марсело был уверен, вернее, ему даже ни разу не пришлось задуматься об этом. В самый первый раз, когда Марсело не столько отсасывал, сколько просто ласкал губами и руками, чтобы довести его до разрядки, Кейлор, едва отдышавшись, притянул его к себе – целовать. Это был как нечто само собой разумеющееся, аксиома, не требующая доказательств, естественное течение любви и жизни. И еще Марсело всегда было глубоко по хрен, что сам Кей минет делать практически не умел – он только гладил, сжимал, посасывал головку и облизывал все так, что вообще больше ничего не было нужно. Но зато Кей всегда слышал, чувствовал и понимал, что и когда нужно – и это было удивительно. Он и сейчас либо почувствовал, либо просто догадался, что Марсело тоже не против кончить – завозился, вопросительно коснулся губами его подбородка.

– Я… сейчас… Давай я…

Марсело довольно прикусил губу и двинул бедрами навстречу его бедрам, хотя ближе уже было некуда.

– Да. И не торопись… и просто рукой…

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Кейлор менял свое положение, ему хотелось по-прежнему ощущать его тяжесть, хотелось, чтобы он упирался своим острым подбородком ему в грудь, языком изредка задевал его соски и губами пересчитывал его ребра. Он закинул одну руку за голову, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать, как Кейлор лижет свою ладонь и потихоньку просовывает вниз. Он довольно пожмурился, когда жесткая ладонь очень медленно, но очень уверенно обхватила его член, и уже обеими руками вцепился в подлокотник – не хотел мешать Кейлору, хотел видеть, чувствовать и наслаждаться. А Кейлор смотрел ему в глаза, ускорял темп и губами касался его губ, и в тот самый момент, когда стало горячо и мокро, он успел поцеловать его еще одним самым сладким в мире поцелуем.  Марсело с трудом отцепил руки от подлокотника и из последних сил прижал Кейлора к себе – хорошо было как, наверное, на шестой день сотворения мира. Остававшаяся в живых извилина в его мозгу даже потихоньку искривлялась, потому что в голове замелькало все то, что можно было бы еще сделать, не пребывай они в таких стесненных обстоятельствах. О-о, сколько восхитительных перспектив!.. Только бы… “Господи, пожалуйста, позволь нам все успеть, дай еще немного времени… на любовь”.


	13. Отмоленное

...Так много сил, так много времени было потрачено на то, чтобы восстановиться вовремя, но у него не вышло, его надежды, его планы – все рушилось буквально на глазах!.. Кейлор никак не мог избавиться от этих мрачных мыслей, сам того не заметив, он заломил руку Марсело за спину и слишком сильно надавил коленом, и Марсело прятал лицо в сгибе локтя, но не сопротивлялся, а терпел. В какой-то момент он всхлипнул, наверное, слишком громко – Кейлор замер, медленно, как будто еще не до конца очнувшись от этого кошмара, разжал руки, слез с него и отполз на край кровати. Марсело выдохнул и даже подождал несколько секунд, думая, что Кейлор что-нибудь забыл и сейчас вернется. Когда он начал замерзать, он все же обернулся и приподнялся, чтобы увидеть откровенный ужас в широко распахнутых черных глазах.

– Кей… Все в порядке, нормально все, слышишь?

В это время Кейлор судорожно натягивал футболку, кажется, задом наперед, и Марсело тут же понял: ни хера не в порядке, все пошло как-то не так и все очень плохо. 

– Нет! Я же чуть не… Да как ты… Почему ты не…

Кейлор нашарил кроссовки, и уже торопливо и кое-как завязывал шнурки, и спина была такой напряженной, что это было видно даже на расстоянии.

– Ты что думаешь, я с тобой не справлюсь? – Марсело подобрался ближе, коснулся плеча Кейлора, и его тут же как будто током ударило. – Или тебя не выдержу? Ты что, родной? Я же понимаю, что иногда нужно… ну, просто нужно что-то такое, это абсолютно нормально…

– Ничего нормального тут нет! – Кейлор был категоричен и безжалостен к себе, едва ли не сбросив руку Марсело со своего плеча. – Это… это просто насилие…

– Кей… Кей, подожди!..

– Извини… Мне нужно… Я пойду.

Дверь хлопнула, Марсело остался один, неуютно ежась на полуразобранной кровати. Какого хрена…

 

Кейлор решился. То, что случилось, пожирало его изнутри уже четыре дня, его врач и физиотерапевт, посовещавшись, решили, что это психосоматика, и прописали ему какие-то цветные капсулки – только этого ему еще не хватало! Психосоматика, блин!.. После утренних занятий Кейлор едва ли не бегом, хотя бегать ему ещё было нельзя, помчался из спортзала в сторону тренировочного поля, надеясь перехватить нужного ему человека.

Криштиану радостно заулыбался, Пепе приветливо помотал непривычного вида головой – кажется, он взялся отращивать волосы, а вот Фабиу вздрогнул… Ну, отвык он и обратно пока не привык, да и как-то не предоставилось еще возможности привыкнуть к тому, что его вратарь – чисто король Ангмарский… Кейлор, к счастью, не обратил на это внимания, ему нужен был только Криштиану, он почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что разговор с ним поможет ему разобраться в заварившейся каше.

– Крис, найдется немного времени после обеда?

Криштиану покивал, ни на секунду не задумавшись. Он догадался, что дело серьезное, раз уж Кейлор просит о чем-то таком. Своим упорством и трудолюбием Кейлор походил на него самого, да просто нравился ему, а уж если речь пойдет о Марсело, который ему почти родной, то он обязан вникнуть и... видимо, как-то помочь. Хотя он понятия не имел, как именно: что-что, а отношения были совсем не его сферой, нельзя же быть совершенством во всем.

 

Кейлор уже раза три прошелся по веранде туда-сюда, и это не прибавило уверенности ни ему, ни Криштиану, который уже немного засомневался, что вообще на что-то способен рядом с Кейлором.

– Это… это личное… Если ты… не возражаешь, конечно, но мне не к кому больше обратиться с таким вопросом.

Криштиану только кивнул и пододвинул к дверям веранды кресло, конечно, врываться к ним никто не будет, но для спокойствия Кейлора он бы и амбарный замок повесил, было бы куда.

– Я чуть не сделал кое-что жуткое…

Кейлор продолжил шагать, не остановившись даже чтобы отследить реакцию Криштиану – по большому счету она ему была и не нужна: он же был уверен…

– Но ведь… не сделал же.

Зато Криштиану теперь был ни в чем не уверен, он ощущал себя как-то по-дурацки, и это ему совсем не нравилось.

– Но собирался!

– Кейлор, Кей! Подожди ты так убиваться! И давай сядь, у меня сейчас морская болезнь от тебя начнется!

Криштиану сначала сам испугался своей резкости, но на Кейлора это подействовало: он почти испуганно уставился на него и наконец плюхнулся в кресло у двери. Криштиану, сжав зубы, подтащил тяжеленное второе кресло поближе и наконец тоже сел.

– Собирался… почти сделал…

Последнее Кейлор произнес очень тихо, и Криштиану снова стало страшно: если уж ему вспоминать об этом так больно, то что происходило с ним в тот самый момент… Он сделал глубокий вдох – Джимми учил начинать считать уже на вдохе и продолжать на выдохе, это помогает собраться.

– Во-первых… ты не мог сделать ничего “жуткого”, кого ты обманываешь…

– Но я… почувствовал… почувствовал, что могу… Я испугался так, как никогда раньше!

– А он?

– Он сказал, что все хорошо, что так бывает, что это “нормально”…

– Так почему ты не веришь ему?

– Потому что он слишком хорошо ко мне относится!..

Криштиану изогнул свою слишком идеальную бровь и решил просто подождать, пока до Кейлора дойдет весь идиотизм сказанного. До Кейлора дошло быстро, он закрыл лицо ладонями и глухо простонал, кажется, какое-то ругательство. Криштиану сдвинулся на край сиденья и по инерции чуть было не схватил его за колено, но вовремя опомнился: нет, колени Кейлора ему лучше не трогать. Так, словами, как там говорит Джимми: начать с самого очевидного, а дальше само пойдет, наверное...

– Тебе нелегко сейчас, а ты держишь все в себе, ты привык так. Ты ничего не сказал ему, решил не грузить его, но он и сам догадался и решил помочь так, как счел нужным, вот и все.

Сейчас Криштиану понимал, что все его психотерапевты не зря получали свои нехилые гонорары: говорить словами выходило с трудом, весьма коряво и, кажется, весьма бестолково.

– Это так странно… Он как будто… слышит, чувствует все, что здесь… И это…

Кейлор прижал ладони к груди, и Криштиану поймал себя на том, что – засматривается, тут и правда было на что засмотреться – эти руки, эти плечи, эти скулы… Черт возьми, у Марса всегда был хороший вкус!

– Это и пугает, и одновременно согревает? Я понимаю…

Кейлор покивал, уставился на Криштиану своими невозможными глазами, ожидая еще ответов, советов, чего угодно, только чтобы было за что зацепиться. Криштиану постарался вздохнуть как можно незаметнее.

– Он же тебе доверяет как, может, никому раньше. А ты ему?

Кейлор молчал, целую вечность, так что Криштиану снова стал сомневаться, но наконец Кейлор разомкнул свои красивые губы да так, что Криштиану снова с трудом отвел глаза.

– Все равно это непростительно… Я пойду в церковь, я все отмолю…

Криштиану неслышно выдохнул и уже почти спокойно заметил.

– В твои отношения с церковью я ни в коем случае не вмешиваюсь. Но поверь человеку, который много раз не говорил нужного в нужный момент – сначала сходи к нему.

“И ты поймешь, что больше никуда идти не нужно, что все уже отмолено – за тебя и для тебя…” Последнее Криштиану, конечно же, озвучить не решился, но ему хотелось думать, что Кейлор догадается, стоит ему только подойти к Марсело – он сразу же обо всем догадается и больше никогда не будет сомневаться.

– Ты прав.

Криштиану выдавил из себя улыбку, сам не веря, что он вроде как справился.

– А в церковь сходишь потом – поблагодарить за все.

Кейлор улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, поднялся и отрицательно качнул головой.

– Нет, я приду к тебе. Ты отличный друг и прекрасный человек. Но ты ведь это знаешь? По крайней мере, у тебя есть кто-то, кто тебе это скажет, а ты ему поверишь?

Криштиану еще несколько секунд завороженно таращился в спину Кейлора, пока тот не закрыл за собой дверь. С трудом отмер, пошевелился, покрутил головой… Как он это делает?! Ничего удивительного в том, что даже в их во все времена весьма вольно настроенной раздевалке никто ни разу не осмелился хлопнуть его по заднице. И вовсе не потому что была опасность получить в табло с разворота, а просто с ним этого не хотелось, точнее – с ним хотелось не этого... Нет, у Марсело определенно есть вкус и, что, наверное, важнее – стиль. И никто, кроме него, не смог бы расколоть это кусок базальта, другое дело, что эта глыба вполне может придавить его самого. Впрочем, разве любовь – это не постоянный риск и шаг в неизвестность?..

 

Кейлор больше не собирался терять ни минуты, он и так четыре дня потратил зря, четыре дня выпали из его жизни, только потому что он снова испугался и не поверил!.. Да после такого он вообще не заслуживал ничего хорошего и тем более не заслуживал прощения Марсело. Не заслуживал, но надеялся. Он домчался до комнат отдыха, толкнул нужную дверь, толкнул наугад и понял, что – не заперто, и это почему-то показалось ему хорошим знаком, сообщением, что Господь не оставляет его, а как раз ведет. Они ведь не сражались тогда, они сдавались друг другу, Село сдавался ему, а он так не вовремя разжал руки, потому что его веры не хватило…

Он проскользнул в комнату и щелкнул замком, оборачиваясь и чувствуя, как сердце замедляет ход и застывает в мучительном ожидании.

– Кей? – Марсело оторвал взгляд от ноутбука и чуть не уронил его с кровати.

Нет, он не удивился – он ждал его давно, не четыре дня, он ждал его всегда. Это было трудно, это было больно – день за днем делать вид, что все в порядке, не пытаясь подойти ближе, ни единым намеком не пробуя повлиять на него. Он просто верил, что Кейлор найдет нужный ему путь, но решительность, с которой Кейлор сейчас запирал дверь, обещала даже больше всего того, на что он понадеялся.

Может быть, они не совпадали в ритмах, и за то время, что Кейлор сделал один шаг, Марсело уже сделал три и теперь стоял очень близко, не трогая руками, а лаская взглядом так же, как раньше, как всегда, но они точно совпали в выбранном направлении движения. Кейлор, не ощущая больше ни малейшего стеснения, обхватил его за бедра и медленно опустился на колени. Марсело тихо охнул и неуверенно положил руки ему на плечи, не отстраняя, но и не прижимая к себе, и не потому что ему не нравился оральный секс – очень даже нравился, но Кейлор на коленях вызывал только одну стойкую ассоциацию, из-за которой все остальное… не стояло.

– Это одно и то же, – прекрасно догадываясь, о чем сейчас думает Марсело, тихо сообщил Кейлор и, немного опасливо прижимаясь щекой к его животу, медленно поднял голову. – Стоять так перед Ним, перед любимой женщиной или перед любимым мужчиной. Суть одна.

– Meu anjo, ох, meu anjo, умеешь ты вытянуть все жилы…

– Я знаю, что снова сделал тебе гораздо больнее, чем… мог бы.

– Я же сказал, что я тебя выдержу, не надо было так проверять.

Кейлор только сильнее сжал руки на его талии, уперся подбородком в рельефный пресс, глядя снизу вверх.

– Теперь знаю. “Не отпущу Тебя, пока не благословишь меня”*.

Марсело теперь уже уверенно и почти улыбаясь обхватил его голову обеими руками, разлохматил черные пряди, сжал пальцы на затылке.

– Не отпущу тебя и после того, как благословишь меня.

– Правда? Правда…

– Начнем с того места, где мы тогда остановились?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бытие 32:24-30


	14. Локал психолог детектед

Серхио чувствовал себя неуютно и тоскливо и не только из-за очередной нелепой травмы. Нет, в целом все было неплохо: Марсело здоровался с ним так же тепло, называл также, подбадривал в тренажерке, шутливо жаловался, что устал капитанить, но той глубины, которая ранее была присуща их отношениям, уже не чувствовалось. Наверное, он зря тогда так наехал на Марсело, зря обвинил Кейлора в этом дурацком мяче, ну, правда же, это было их общее упущение, да его собственное, если уж до конца быть честным, он оставил Рафу одного в своей штрафной… Надо помириться хотя бы с Марсом, тогда есть шанс, что и Кейлор его простит… То есть, Кейлор на него, конечно, никогда не обижался, но вполне вероятно, что из-за Марсело он переживает… то есть вместе с Марсело переживает… Короче, ему нужны они оба, потому что если из-за его извечной несдержанности в оборонительных рядах команды начнется всяческий разброд и шатание, больше винить будет некого.

Еще ему был нужен кто-то, кому он сможет выговориться, пусть даже для того, чтобы окончательно убедиться в собственной неправоте. Икеру сейчас не до него, тем более что Икер пока что не в курсе всего произошедшего в это предсезонье, у него своих проблем хватало, тем более что по телефону или скайпу это было бы совсем не то. Выбор у Серхио был небольшой, да и то не для того чтобы выбрать, а скорее признать, что из всего его клуба никого ближе этой португалоговорящей четверки у него просто нет. Но один из них ни черта не поймет, второй сразу пошлет куда подальше, а третий – это сам Марсело…

 

Криштиану даже не повернул голову на звук открывшейся двери, будучи уверенным, что это Хамес. Нет, он не звал его, не просил остаться, он вообще старался не давить на него сейчас и не грузить собственными странными проблемами, но все же надеялся, что он…

Серхио, совершенно не смущаясь и со всего размаху плюхнулся поперек кровати, Криштиану растерянно уставился на него, отодвинулся к изголовью и подобрал ноги.

– Крис! Я понял… Да, я… я не прав был тогда… И нельзя было так… Я налажал. Как ты сказал тогда весной, так и вышло…

– А… Э-э…

Криштиану стукнулся затылком о стену, но это не особо помогло. Этого ему еще только не хватало! Чтобы Рамос валялся на его кровати и делился с ним своими душевными терзаниями! Он им кто тут, личный психолог?! Хотя… Может, и правда пора присмотреться к новым профессиям? К счастью, Серхио не требовал с него ни ответов, ни советов, вероятно, ему просто надо было вывалить все накопившиеся в душе сомнения и тревоги все равно на кого – подвернулся он.

– Мы тогда, еще в Нью-Йорке… мы как бы поссорились, то есть… Мы не ссорились прямо так… то есть… Понимаешь, это, блять, очень сложно – наблюдать чужое счастье, когда твое было… А, впрочем, тебе-то откуда знать…

– Ну, знаешь ли…

– А главное, – нет, Серхио были абсолютно не нужны вообще никакие слова со стороны, его вполне устраивал монолог при слушателе. – Ну, сказал бы, так мол и так, я с ним, то есть он со мной… Вот, кстати, интересно, а кто у них сверху? Ты как думаешь? Впрочем, это неважно, мне его… не хватает, я хочу, чтобы все было как прежде, чтоб мы вместе…

Криштиану в последний раз попытался быть вежливым и полезным: Серхио был ему дорог, но не настолько, чтобы ради него из кожи вон лезть.

– Так ты…

– Точно, знаешь, я подойду и извинюсь! Я подойду первым, к тому же Марс никогда не держит ни на кого зла, может, он вообще обо всем давно забыл… А, не, вряд ли… Но, блять же, ты прав, мы должны это решить по-взрослому! В любом случае, мне не в лом подойти первым!..

Звук открывающейся двери заставил Криштиану отодрать ладонь от своего лица и… ужаснуться, потому что на этот раз это был Джимми. Малость обалдевший Джимми, с открытым ртом наблюдавший, как Серхио сползает с кровати Криштиану и с невозмутимым видом топает мимо него к выходу.

– Все-все, твой, ухожу!

Хамес, так и не закрыв рот, вопросительно указал большим пальцем на уходящего Рамоса, но Криштиану выглядел настолько несчастным, что все вопросы как-то сами собой испарились. Он быстро дошел до двери, запер ее и так же быстро вернулся и сел рядом с Криштиану, который моментально уткнулся ему в плечо.

– Эти двое… Они собираются доконать меня! Нашли же, блин, время! – он вдруг поднялся и посмотрел на Хамеса в упор. – Что они там натворили в Нью-Йорке?

Теперь Криштиану с удивлением наблюдал, как шею, щеки и уши его парня заливает яркий румянец, но, по крайней мере, глаз он не отводил и сразу понял, о ком речь.

– Ну… они… танцевали…

– Угу, – пока не совсем понимающе кивнул Криштиану, мысленно уже комбинируя все составляющие сложившегося треугольника на разные лады.

“Треугольника”, блять!..

– …танго…

Третья сторона тут же отпала, что, однако, не умалило удивления Криштиану действиями Кейлора – чтобы он решился на это…

– Обалдеть… – Криштиану ощутил что-то вроде укола зависти: пропустить такое…

– Слушай, – Хамес осторожно погладил его колени. – Это вроде как не мое дело… не наше, но… Это было очень круто и так…

Криштиану снова догадался, что Джимми ищет подходящий синоним слову “прилично”, потому что стоящие рядом слова “танго” и “прилично” – это, конечно, оксюморон. Другое дело, что “танго”  плюс “Кейлор” точно равно “прилично”… И что тут не понравилось Рамосу? Черт, кажется, он явно пропустил что-то стоящее!.. Вдруг Криштиану поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Хамеса, не обеспокоенный, как обычно бывало, но весьма сосредоточенный, и понял, что еще немного, и он сейчас упустит что-то действительно важное для себя.

– Ты прав, Джимми, это не наше дело.

 

*

Еще пару дней Криштиану с некоторой долей страха ждал, что теперь к нему придет и Марсело. Он даже пытался придумать речь себе, придумать реплики, с которыми к нему в комнату, в массажную или в душ ввалится Марсело. Он опасливо косился на него в начале утренней тренировки, выжидательно таращился в его сторону во время сиесты, крутил головой во все стороны на парковке, пока наконец не сообразил: Марсело к нему не придет, потому что Марсело есть к кому идти, если что.

На следующее утро он поделился своим сумасшествием с Джимми, который сначала ласково потрепал его по загривку, а потом, оглянувшись и никого не заметив поблизости, на короткое мгновение притянул его к себе, успев прошептать: “Ты знаешь, какой ты замечательный человек?” После этого Криштиану напрочь забыл не только о том, что он что-то пропустил в Нью-Йорке, но и вообще обо всех своих и чужих проблемах, он носился по полю быстрее всех, тренировался в обводке и заставил основательно попотеть Кико в воротах, не нарочно, разумеется, просто так уж получилось.


	15. Теория и практика (Глупости и пошлости-2)

Периодически Кейлор заставлял его охреневать так, что ему требовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, воспринять услышанное и, в зависимости от обстоятельств, либо сделать каменное лицо и топать дальше по своим делам, либо идти зажимать его в угол и разбираться. Например, выходят они из тренажерки, Кейлор касается плечом его плеча, спрашивает негромко, но сразу же понятно, что он долго над этим думал.

– А если стоя… и упираться руками… неудобно?

И Марсело тормозит так, что Кейлор натыкается на него, а он перебирает кучу неподходящих ответов, отметает все варианты про травму, нагрузки, твердость стены и прочую лабуду и выбирает один, наименее неподходящий.

– Нет! Неудобно!!!

Или он зависает над чашкой кофе (в выходной Кейлор позволял себе лишнюю чашку кофе, но пары лишних часов в спортзале это все равно не отменяло) – над чашкой, блин, кофе! – поднимает глаза на Марсело и совсем тихо сообщает:

– А у Криса там… все гладкое, выбритое… Может… если тебе… если так лучше, то я…

Марсело давится кофе, роняет в чашку салфетку, отметает полсотни реплик, среди которых самая идиотская “Какого хуя ты пялился на…”, ну, и дальше – сплошная тавтология... Идиотская, потому что не Кей пялился, а этот самый Криштиану привык светить своим достоинством направо и налево, впрочем, в их раздевалке из “приличных” остались как раз только Кей и Лука, и еще Марко пока стесняется с непривычки. Зато вон Альваро иногда оглядывается так, будто ищет подходящий цвет или размер… и не находит… Теперь окончательно ясно, что нельзя было оставлять его так надолго в этих италиях – ничему хорошему его там точно не научили!.. Но Кей сейчас вообще не об этом, поэтому Марсело отодвигает от себя испорченный кофе, тоже смотрит прямо в глаза и очень твердо, хотя и не очень громко отвечает:

– Нет! Не вздумай! Мне нравится так!

Нет, Марсело не злился и не жаловался на судьбу, он заранее (у него же было достаточно времени) готовился к тому, что с Кейлором и не будет просто, простые пути – для слабаков, но так было гораздо интереснее. Вот кто еще заставил бы его придумывать объяснения каждому своему излишне заботливому действию, только чтобы не быть обвиненным в излишней заботливости?!

Сам Кейлор, очевидно, считал, что с его стороны чего-то не хватает – не хватает его действий, его активности, его устремления навстречу, да элементарной заботы, и он сам себя корил за свою излишнюю сдержанность. Когда, вот когда он в последний раз хоть что-нибудь просил у него?! Правильный ответ – никогда. Потому что Марсело легко предугадывал и очень быстро осуществлял все его даже странные и диковатые желания, и неважно, что сам Марсело и был их причиной. Но Кейлор был бы не тем человеком, в которого бы влюбился Марсело, если бы не пытался все, просто все довести до совершенства и логической завершенности, но чаще всего он принимал такое решение с ошарашивающей неожиданностью для Марсело. Как сейчас, например, когда Кейлор вдруг перестал его целовать и как-то нерешительно погладил его руки.

– Ты что, опять рефлексируешь прямо по ходу действия?! – Марсело цепанул его нижнюю губу, но реакции не последовало. – Теперь что я делаю не так?!

Кейлор вздохнул, несильно провел ладонями по его плечам и вообще убрал с него руки.

– Не ты… я… Всегда так: все делаешь ты… для меня. А я до сих пор даже не знаю, что тебе нравится! 

Марсело перестал расстегивать его рубашку, даже чуть отодвинулся и обеими руками вцепился в край кровати.

– Ты, – осторожно сообщил он, словно боясь, что тут можно что-то не так понять. – Мне нравишься ты. Это не очевидно?

Кейлор поерзал, сам быстро и как-то очень неаккуратно расстегнул свою рубашку, разве что пуговицы не поотлетали, и погладил колено Марсело.

– Просто иногда… мне кажется… – рука на колене замерла, Кейлор помялся, перевел дыхание и быстро выпалил. – Мне кажется, ты даже не хочешь, чтобы я научился!

Марсело откинул голову и скептически оглядел его, отгоняя желание раз и навсегда закрыть эту дурацкую тему категорическим “да, не хочу! ничему!! никогда!!!”. Но он сдержался и вместо этого снова попытался осторожно уточнить.

– То есть?

На самом деле Марсело уже догадался, о чем хотел поговорить… а, нет, конечно, _говорить_ об этом Кейлор совсем не хотел, но – прояснить ситуацию было необходимо.

– Я бы хотел сам… что-то… для тебя.

Кейлор не мог одновременно не думать о том, что объяснение выходило корявым и сумбурным, только Марсело понимал его прекрасно. И это было прекрасно настолько, что Марсело побоялся сделать нормальный выдох, но снова придвинулся ближе, чтобы удобнее было смотреть в глаза, чтобы ничего не упустить, потому что у него такого не было и никогда больше не будет. Это как тогда, со словарем и книжкой Коэльо, и Марсело до сих пор ведь еще не решил, дарить Кейлору португальский словарь инвективной лексики или лучше он сам… Так и сейчас он прекрасно понимал, что если не сделает что-то, то Кей в силу своей натуры, еще чего доброго полезет в Сеть на всякие соответствующие ресурсы… Ой, бля, ой, бля!.. Нет-нет-нет, уж лучше он сам… Черт, блин, Клар права: он и правда собирается учить его “всякому плохому”! Блять, вечно Навас заставляет его чувствовать себя идиотом по всяким… идиотским поводам!

– То есть…

Кейлор подобрался, и Марсело почувствовал это, он обожал ощущать его так – телом, кожей, нервами, как будто они по-прежнему одно целое. Он внимательно смотрел в его глаза, не торопился, раздумывал, он и правда не хотел, чтобы Кейлор чему-то “учился”, но он пока не мог сказать вслух, что Кей вообще может ничего для него не делать. Когда-нибудь он скажет ему, что может кончить, только смотря на него, что он может просто лежать рядом, разглядывать его руки и лицо и чувствовать себя счастливым. Пока он лихорадочно соображал, что делать, Кейлор слез с кровати, устроился между его ног, придвинулся очень близко и оперся о его бедра. Марсело все еще пытался нормализовать дыхание, пока перебирал края рубашки Кейлора, гладил его плечи, шею, щеки… Ладно, ладно, это ведь тоже вопрос доверия, двустороннего доверия, и он решился.

– Так… Хорошо, ладно, уговорил, то есть я сам согласился… – “И гореть мне за это в аду”, – мысленно добавил Марсело, но вслух выдавил другое. – Начнем с чего попроще…

Кейлор двинулся ближе, но Марсело удержал его за подбородок, облизал два пальца и осторожно прижал их к губам Кейлора, еще раз подумав о том, чего ему все это будет стоить. Он чуть-чуть поводил по его нижней губе, поддернул верхнюю, осторожно толкнулся между кромками зубов, Кейлор потерпел секунд пять, наверное, и также осторожно обхватил пальцы губами. Он втянул чуть глубже, поднапряг щеки, Марсело слабо улыбнулся и, уперевшись локтем в его плечо, погладил его затылок, успокаивая и подбадривая то ли его, то ли себя. Языком Кей управлялся отлично, да Господи, нужно ли ему было что-то придумывать, когда от прикосновений этого горячего и мокрого к подушечкам пальцев у Марсело сразу же немела и сгорала вся рука! Он задержал дыхание и аккуратно коснулся неба, стараясь не надавить слишком жестко и не толкнуться сразу слишком глубоко.

– Видишь… – голос у Марсело непроизвольно сорвался на хриплый полушепот. – То есть чувствуешь: так еще ничего, терпимо…

Кейлор шумно вдохнул, прижал язык к его пальцам и поднял глаза, и Марсело тут же захотелось то ли еще палец добавить, то ли прекратить все это на хрен.

– Но если… захочешь больше…

Сердце выдиралось из груди, низ живота полыхал от желания, он снова задержал дыхание и толкнул пальцы глубже и жестче, и Кейлор чуть было не подавился, но умудрился сдержаться и даже перевести дыхание, прежде чем…

– Это естественный рефлекс, – Марсело очень хотелось целовать его нос, лоб, глаза, щеки, но он не мог поменять свое положение. – Это нормально…

Кейлор почувствовал – зарождающийся где-то в глубине горла спазм, подступающую тошноту, и слишком много слюны, и дышать нормально уже не получалось… Но отпускать пальцы Село ему не хотелось, он еще мог соображать и понял это абсолютно точно: нет, только не сейчас.

– Расслабь, расслабь,  давай!.. – второй рукой Марсело гладил его затылок и шею и уже немного лихорадочно водил по плечам. – Нужно либо перетерпеть и привыкнуть, либо вот…

Он нашел его руку и положил на свое запястье, и Кейлор крепко ухватился за него, но… не оттолкнул, даже не подумал, просто удержал, как было. Марсело прикусил губу, снова чуть сильнее сжал  его затылок, поерошил волосы и слегка потянул назад. Кейлор медленно и не очень охотно разжал губы, но не полностью, а так, чтобы убирая пальцы, Марсело еще раз хорошенько прошелся по ним. У Марсело слов не находилось – насколько же точно и правильно все было, сумасшествие какое-то, нельзя же к сексу относиться так серьезно!.. Или… можно? Нужно… Напоследок он зацепил и чуть оттянул его нижнюю губу, и облизал свои пальцы, медленно, чтобы Кейлор внимательно проследил. А у Кейлора даже от “попроще” распухли губы, и это было заметно, и Марсело бы выдал ему “и чтобы больше никогда”, да только воздуха в его легких тоже не было, да и не хотелось ничего говорить – они уже все “обсудили”. Вообще, конечно, после их нью-йоркской милонги на такие мелочи можно было уже и не заморачиваться, но Марсело был абсолютно уверен в том, что с Кейлором необходимо соблюдать все возможные в этих условиях приличия.

Он обхватил лицо Кейлора, потянул его к себе – целовать, затащил на кровать, и Кейлор моментально обвил его руками и ногами, он явно был доволен, а вот Марсело был все еще не очень уверен, что он поступил правильно. С другой же стороны – что тут неправильного, если это Кейлор, и он практически попросил, и вообще…

– Вот что ты делаешь, а? – Марсело, приподнявшись на локте, ласково обводил его губы кончиками пальцев, а Кейлор пытался их ловить. – Ох, бл… ин, что же ты делаешь со мной, meu anjo?..

– Люблю.

Марсело застыл над ним, и весь мир вокруг застыл, рассыпался в пыль и исчез в бесконечности, но он совершенно точно понял, что Кей не ждет от него никакого банального “я тебя тоже”, ему это не нужно, то есть нужно не это. Поэтому он только медленно кивнул и, прижавшись сильнее, утянул их обоих в долгий и слишком нежный для двух мужчин поцелуй, но сейчас это было то, что нужно.

– Я усвоил теорию…

Они снова просто лежали в обнимку, Кейлор невидимо улыбался, Марсело только хмыкнул и поудобнее устроил свою лохматую голову у него под подбородком, чтобы тот сразу же зарылся пальцами и носом в его волосы.

– …но практика ведь важнее…

Это нечто, невозможное что-то… Он когда-нибудь перестанет офигевать от него – раз за разом, день за днем, жизнь за жизнью? Но вслух Марсело сказал только одно:

– Будет тебе практика, не сомневайся!


	16. Идеальное (Глупости и пошлости-3)

У них было время побыть вдвоем, и в это самое время им и не хотелось ничего большего: просто быть рядом, держать друг друга за руку, смотреть кино, обниматься, есть еду, дремать друг у друга на коленях – словом проводить это время так, будто они вместе уже целую вечность и еще целую вечность будут. А когда хотелось друг друга, то чаще тоже неторопливо, подробно и ласково, потому жесткости и боли им хватало и в остальное время…

Марсело, не переставая целовать, навис над Кейлором, который тут же обхватил его руками за талию, задирая его футболку, но пока не пытаясь снять ее.

– Осторожней, радость моя! Говорят, у меня лишний вес!

Кейлор собрался было возмутиться, даже не уточняя, кто эти “говорят” – и так все было понятно, но вдруг передумал и улыбнулся уголком губ.

– Сейчас скажу точно.

Неожиданно для Марсело, он осторожно, но сильно пнул его в опорное колено и одновременно потянул за руки, так что тот почти рухнул на него, в последний момент все-таки чуть смещаясь в сторону и перенося часть своего веса на руку. Кейлор все так же улыбаясь, ждал, когда Марсело уляжется на него, сунет руки под шею и продолжит целовать.  

– Болтают, – успел сообщить Кейлор между поцелуями и резко опрокинул Марсело на спину, наваливаясь уже сам.

Кейлор на мгновение замер, как будто снова вежливо спрашивая разрешения, и Марсело мог бы сказать: “Я так давно люблю тебя как родного, а ты все задаешь дурацкие вопросы”, но он не говорил, а ждал – когда Кейлор сам догадается. Марсело вообще никогда не возражал, потому что все, что предпринимал Кейлор, когда решался на это, ему безумно нравилось.

Кейлор устроился на его бедрах и провел ладонью по его животу снизу вверх, к груди, снова зацепив край футболки. И он не отрывал восхищенного взгляда, пока Марсело снимал ее, отбрасывал и раскидывал руки по подушкам: то ли он и правда так соскучился, то ли и не собирался никогда привыкать к этому зрелищу и каждый раз смотрел – как в первый. Марсело, в свою очередь, обожал смотреть, как раздевается Кейлор, потому он по-прежнему, всегда хоть чуточку, но стеснялся этой своей красоты. Конечно, это лишь усиливало восхищение Марсело, и он не скрывал этого, но надеялся скрыть то, что, в отличие от Кейлора, он каждый раз смотрел – как в последний.

Поцелуями разной степени тяжести Кейлор перемещался от шеи к тяжело и часто поднимающейся груди Марсело, останавливаясь чтобы обвести языком соски – так осторожно, как будто впервые. И как впервые вздрагивал от восторга, потому что реакция на каждое такое касание была более чем однозначна. Кейлор расстегивал джинсы Марсело, облизывал его пупок и перебирался ниже, туда, где замысловатые чернильные завитушки складывались в имя его старшего сына. Это, наверное, было очень и очень болезненно, у самого Кейлора была всего одна строчка на внутренней стороне предплечья, и он больше ни за что и никогда, но ему казалось, что он понимал, почему Село сделал это: только такой чувствительный человек, как он, смог бы это придумать. Он сначала легко покасался губами, и от этого живот моментально стал жестким как доска, он сам знал как это: сначала щекотно и нужно перетерпеть, потом становится жарко и снова нужно терпеть, только уже не сжимаясь, а удерживая себя, чтобы из всех сил не двинуть навстречу. Потом он постарался языком очертить все эти линии, и одной рукой начал стягивать джинсы с бедер Марсело, и чуть не рассмеялся, когда тот слишком рьяно начал выпутываться из штанин.

Марсело приподнялся, избавляясь от надоевшего предмета гардероба, и рухнул обратно, изнемогая от мучительно-сладких касаний, от пожара внутри и судорог, сводивших все пальцы, но даже не пытаясь поторопить Кейлора, схватить его за волосы и притянуть ближе. Он был готов терпеть, вцепляться в простыню, а не в его плечи, стонать до хрипоты, изгибаться до боли в мышцах, еще, столько, сколько потребуется, только чтобы сделать так, как хотел Кейлор. Смысл почти двух последних лет заключался в том, чтобы дождаться Кея, он и дальше собирался его дожидаться.

А Кейлор снова просто засмотрелся… Он не претендовал на обладание идеальным вкусом, но почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что ничего необычного или сверхпривлекательного в фигуре, например, Криштиану Роналду, признанной модели, секс-символа и так далее, нет. Ну, типичный “треугольник”, ну, рельефный, ну, селф-мейд, и что, а вот если бы белье рекламировал Марсело… И обязательно модели белого цвета… Это было его личное, маленькое сумасшествие, в котором он никогда бы не признался вслух даже самому Марсело, но ему до дрожи в руках нравилось, когда он носил белое белье. Потому что обычно Марсело предпочитал темные цвета и чаще всего любимый ими обоими черный, но белый, так оттеняющий его кожу…

И Кейлор, наверное, еще целую вечность водил пальцами по краю резинки, не решаясь потянуть или запустить ладонь, не в силах насмотреться, но и не желая останавливаться. Он и так хорошо знал, какой он у Село: красивый, ровный, не слишком толстый, изумительного кофейного цвета, и из-за этого цвета кожи все проступающие венки казались совсем темными, и ему нравилось даже просто обводить их пальцами, а еще лучше языком. И ему нравились завитки почти черных волос на лобке, упругие и мягкие, и ему нравилось зарываться в них пальцами, и сжимать мошонку, и отпускать, чтобы пробираться дальше, ниже, а больше всего, до удушья, до полусмерти, ему нравилось, что Село разрешал ему все это…

Он еще чуть-чуть помедлил, уже погорячевшими пальцами проводя по резинке трусов, изредка поддевая ее, как будто опасаясь двигаться дальше. И только когда Марсело, уже измучившись в ожидании, собрался приподняться на локтях, он сделал то, чего ему сейчас захотелось сильнее всего – лизнул прямо так, по ткани, долго, мокро, с нажимом. И накрыл ладонью, вслушиваясь в самый долгий, самый громкий и сладкий выдох на свете и ощущая, как в считанные секунды тонкая эластичная ткань натягивается еще сильнее, а у него самого в низу живота вспыхивает пламя. Но когда он поднял глаза, он еще раз обомлел, потому что Марсело, приподнявшись на локтях, смотрел на него одновременно с удивлением, восторгом и нескрываемым обожанием, и Кейлор снова не был уверен, что заслужил такое. Чтобы и Марсело удостоверился, и самому убедиться, что все правильно, Кейлор еще раз прихватил губами обтянутую тканью головку, и еще раз провел языком по всей длине, и выжидательно уперся подбородком в его бедро.

– М?

– Нет, ничего, продолжай!.. – хриплый полушепот Марсело отозвался очередной огненной вспышкой в паху Кейлора. – Ты точно не лазил ни по каким интернетам без меня?

– Нет, – еще один потрясающий момент: Кейлор всегда сначала отвечал на заданный вопрос. – Зачем мне?


	17. Мир-труд-чай...

Серхио начал махать ему руками, еще не дойдя до двери зала для тактических занятий, Марсело помахал ему в ответ, замечая, что выглядит кэп довольным и даже радостным, но вот с этим своим барселонским долговязым партнером по сборной они точно одевались в одном магазине, и этот магазин нужно бы запретить на государственном уровне! Потому что эта черно-серая хламида или что это вообще такое, короче, сжечь бы ее где-нибудь на пустыре района Алуче, но это дело вкуса, конечно… Ну, или его отсутствия.

Марсело улыбался, как и всегда – светло, солнечно, абсолютно искренне, потому что по-другому он и не умел, и это весьма обнадеживало, хотя Серхио понимал, что легко не будет. Он все помнил: и про “оторву голову”, и про “сыграю ею в футбол”, и “люблю тебя, но…”, но… Но что оставалось делать, если как капитан и как товарищ по команде он снова лажанулся… Ну, дважды, ну, с кем не случается! Но они же друзья, если, конечно, за это время все не похерилось окончательно… Он вдохнул поглубже и почти сразу же выдохнул, потому что объятия Марсело были такими же теплыми и крепкими, как и всегда.

– Марс! Меня допустили к тренировкам в общей группе!

Марсело улыбнулся еще шире, потрепал Серхио по плечам и испортил его идеально уложенную прическу.

– Мы заждались. Ты нам нужен, Чуру, всегда был нужен, надеюсь, и мы тебе тоже.

Серхио замялся, потеребил бороду, и Марсело понял, что он тщательно подбирал какие-то слова, поэтому не торопил его и не прерывал тактильный контакт, оставив руку на его плече.  

– Марс, я… я должен извиниться – за Нью-Йорк, и за слова о Кейлоре, и за это…

Марсело фыркнул и покачал головой.

– Нет, не должен. Ну, по крайней мере, не передо мной точно. Просто в следующий раз постарайся полет своей мысли скорректировать в верном направлении. И вообще, было бы неплохо обсуждать все, ну, хотя бы с нами – мы вроде прошли вместе довольно долгий путь.

– Да вы же… вы снова – португалотрындящая четверка! Вас никто не переболтает! 

Марсело легко рассмеялся, Серхио вдруг снова посерьезнел, костяшками пальцев осторожно ткнул его в предплечье.

– Так мир?

– Да как и всегда!

– И я сяду с тобой в самолете?

– Да, но у прохода!

Серхио расплылся в довольнейшей улыбке – все оказалось даже легче, чем он надеялся, надо было раньше с этим разобраться.

– Ладно-ладно! Так… Ну, раз уж мы все прояснили, может, уже поделишься впечатлениями – какой он?

– Чуру, блять!!! Вот же… блин!..

Марсело, не глядя, схватил первое, что попалось ему под руку, и Рамосу просто повезло, что литровая бутылка из-под воды оказалась почти пустой. Правда, он уже благоразумно отскочил в сторону и рванул к дверям, натыкаясь на потихоньку собиравшихся в зале одноклубников и активно распихивая их локтями в попытках избежать сурового возмездия Марсело.

 

*

Тренировка, как и обычно, продолжилась кроссом, Кейлор и Серхио почему-то оказались впереди всей группы, а Марсело – почти в конце. Кейлор пару раз оглянулся на него, но не стал сбавлять темп, только поднял воротник куртки и застегнулся до упора, как будто это от чего-то его бы спасло.

– Эй! – Рамос вытянул шею, бросая недобрый взгляд на бегущего слева от Кейлора Лукаса Васкеса. – Мелочь носатая, а ну, перегруппируйся на минуту, дай старшим поговорить!

Лукас ни капли не обиделся, чуть притормозил, оставляя “старших” вдвоем, но Серхио еще некоторое время бежал молча, как будто давая Кейлору время заново привыкнуть к его присутствию.

– Мы с Марсом помирились! – наконец сообщил он, еще немного подумал и добавил. – Я извинился. И перед тобой извинюсь… если хочешь.

Кейлор осторожно покосился на Серхио, но капитан вроде не шутил, хотя понять, чего он добивался, все равно было сложно.

– Ты что, вовсе не нужно! Я не в обиде и не был никогда… Ты все правильно сказал…

– Ага. Вот и Марс про тебя говорит то же самое – что ты никогда не обижаешься на критику. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я тебя очень уважаю, и ценю, и…  

Кейлор всерьез задумался над тем, как бы ему произвести спасительный маневр и вернуться в группу к остальным, но ничего умного, как назло, в голову не приходило. Хамеса поблизости не было – он бы обязательно его спас, смех Криштиану слышался где-то в отдалении, уже немного отчаявшись, он оглянулся в поисках Марсело, но не увидел его. Нет, он понимал, что вроде как все нормально, что они у всех на виду беседуют о совершенно обычных вещах, и тем не менее почему-то именно сейчас он был готов даже на бассейн, набитый одноклубниками – лишь бы не наедине с Рамосом… 

– Э-э… Серхио… да, я рад… ну, то есть… Хорошо, что все наладилось, впереди много работы, нам надо работать слаженно, ну, чтобы…

– Ладно, я понял, тебе мои извинения не нужны. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Примирительный тон Серхио едва не ввел Кейлора в заблуждение. Они закончили очередной круг, оставался еще один, и Кейлор уже решил, что все страшное позади, но не тут-то было…

– Так вы с Марсом всерьез вместе или это так, сезонное?

– А… Э-э… Забыл, мне нужны перчатки! 

Кейлор выдал первое же, что пришло ему в голову, не сбавляя темпа, развернулся, добежал до скамьи, где валялся какой-то хлам и, ничего, разумеется, не взяв, вернулся уже в самую середину группы. С “квадратами” ему повезло, он оказался в одной команде с Данило, Рафаэлем и Каримом, но все оставшееся время, отрабатывая прыжки и броски, Кейлор трудился слишком рьяно даже для самого себя.

Марсело все это время подозрительно косился в сторону Рамоса, прекрасно зная, что сюрпризов от него можно ожидать в любой момент. Он также догадывался, что слишком вежливый Кейлор не сможет отшить их взбалмошного капитана, когда тот начнет задавать неудобные вопросы, и он уже начал их задавать. Но в конечном итоге Марсело решил сделать кое-что элементарное, но весьма действенное: на пути в столовую, он просто схватил Кейлора за локоть и уже не отпускал его – ни до, ни после обеда и даже немного во время. И когда он это сделал, и Кейлор перестал нервничать, и Серхио прекратил коварно лыбиться, он понял, что сделать так нужно было давным-давно и что, может быть, еще одна милонга, на этот раз уже мадридская, не помешает.      

 

*

 – Радость моя, ты сейчас отдышись, а я пока поболтаю, – а поскольку возражений со стороны Кейлора последовать никак не могло, Марсело сразу же продолжил. – Я скажу это только один раз, я не должен… то есть, наоборот: я должен тебе сказать, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, но это… В общем, мы с Чуру помирились… То есть мы и не ссорились, ну, ты знаешь, но нужно было расставить все по местам…

Кейлор уже немного пришел в себя, поэтому слушал уже гораздо внимательнее, даже голову повернул, вытянул шею, потому что считал важным все, что когда-либо говорил Марсело.

– Просто ты должен знать… Господи, прости, сам не верю, что несу эту чушь, но… Но если вдруг, если когда-нибудь он… или ты вдруг окажешься благосклонен к…

Марсело язык готов был себе вырвать, только чтобы эта хрень не перла из него, но Кейлор уже собрался с силами и повернулся на бок – лицом к нему, весь – сосредоточенность и внимание, и длинные смуглые пальцы на белой подушке… Может, он пока реагировал только на горячечный полушепот, может, на это напряжение, которое то ли не отпустило, то ли снова охватило любимого, но мысленно он уже снова потянулся к нему. И Марсело засмотрелся, но все-таки сумел поднять глаза, потому что иначе было нельзя, и коротко вдохнул.

– Я задушу тебя, meu anjo, вот этими же руками… Прости, прости-прости-прости!.. Ой, да блять же, то есть… – Марсело прикусил губу, но Кейлор не отводил взгляд, не пытался протянуть руку или обнять, он просто ждал и слушал. – И ему вырву сердце… И не посмотрю, на то, сколько лет мы с ним знакомы и как сильно дружны… Кей, ох, Кей…

Марсело почти со страхом протянул ладонь к его лицу, совершенно не зная, чего теперь ожидать. Но Кейлор коснулся его пальцев губами, прижал щекой его ладонь к подушке и придвинулся еще ближе.

– Селиньо, теперь мне нужно еще раз отдышаться.

Марсело осторожно просунул руку под его шею, осторожно прижал к себе, с трудом удерживаясь от желания стиснуть изо всех сил и еще более осторожно и незаметно пытаясь сглотнуть. Но чертов ком в горле не сглатывался, и, слава Богу, что Кей сейчас не видел его лица, но, скорее всего, он прекрасно обо всем догадывался – чувствовал, открытым сердцем и обнаженной кожей ощущал, как и всегда или даже сильнее.

– А ты… ты чай или сок будешь?

– Угу, – Кейлор поудобнее устроился в его объятиях и уткнулся в его плечо, закрывая глаза. – И бутерброд. И там еще чизкейк манговый оставался. И печенье… Meu anjo da guarda…


End file.
